Konoha High: Sakura
by AWK and The Akatsugirls
Summary: Konaha High School is where all of our favoright actors, actresses, singers, fashion designers, authors, etc. went to school. Anyone who goes there are destined to be a star. But, Sakura will soon learn the secrets of Fashion and the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanz and reviewers! Ayukazi With Kitty, here! Thank you, all of you who are reading Evil Angels! Don't worry, I'm working on it! I just have to write this, though! I hope you enjoy it and Evil Angels will be updated soon! **

**Disclaimer: My hero, Masashi Kishimoto-sama, Is the pure owner of Naruto**

Chapter one

Welcome

"SAKURA! TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Called Mrs. Haruno. The pinkette looked up from her dresser.

"Oh, crap. COMING MOM!" She called and pulled a satin pink dress from her closet. She pulled it on and twirled in front of her full-length mirror. "This will have to do for the first day." She sighed. The dress was truly terrible for this day. Her first year of high school. Sakura Haruno was going to be the QUEEN of the freshmen. And with her two childhood besties, Ana and Kira, by her side, NOTHING was going to stop her. The three were going to make senior girls cry in envy! Making every senior boy have nosebleeds over their un humanly beauty… Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when her phone burst in to the song that Ana loved the most. _Evil Angel_ by Breaking Benjamin. **(A/N: favorite band. Favorite song. Check 'em out!)** Sakura looked at the text.

_From; Ana-Chan  
>To; Saku-chan<br>Subject: Good luck!  
>Good luck at KHS! Kai and I miss you! (Send us pics of the hot guys ;)<br>Call if U need to talk to someone. 3 U!_

Of course, leave it to Ana to remind her that she's now going to a highly exclusive school all the way across the state. From Suna junior high, To Konaha High. Sakura felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She grabbed her backpack and the class schedule that was emailed to her the day before. Sakura put her phone in the shirt pocket of her shirt. She grabbed her ballet flats and ran down stares.

"Okay, Mom, going to school!" Sakura called. Mrs. Haruno came around the corner. "Sakura, I just want to say, I'm proud of you. You had the chance of a life time and you took it. Not everyone has the chance to get a Fashion Designer's degree from a school like KHS." Mrs. Haruno handed her daughter a suitcase. Sakura was confused. "Mom, what's this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, the school has dorms that the students to stay in. Didn't you wonder why so early and why were still home?" Sakura's shoulders slumped. She gripped the case. Sakura's mom handed her daughter one more thing. A gift. "This came from Ana and Kira last night. They said not to open it until you got to your dorm." A horn honked. A black stretched limo pulled up in front of the house. "From the school. Good luck. Love you! All your cloths are in there, along with the other things you may need. See you in May!" Sakura held on to the case and walked out the door. "BYE MOM! LOVE YOU!" Yes, Sakura Haruno, the pretty girl, the one everyone expects to be a cheerleader, was leaving Suna to go to a high school filled with people who were destined for; Music, dance, author, acting or fashion designing. Sakura was an amazing actor, and a brilliant singer and dancer. But those were Ana's and Kira's passions. Ana sang and danced. Kira was an actor, and the best dancer in the world. Sakura was an authoress and the best fashion designer that anyone knew. According to The cheer captain of Suna high, Temari. Temari was also an authoress and dancer. Her friends claimed she could dance, but Sakura didn't think so. Sakura snapped back to reality as a bell boy grabbed her case. He wasn't bad-lookin' either. Onyx eyes, Black hair shaped like… a raven. Wearing jeans and a white T-shirt that showed off his muscles. Sakura felt woozy. The boy held the door for her.

"Ladies first." He said in a cold tone. She slid in and the boy slid in on the other side. "KHS, Mitch." He said to the driver. Mitch nodded and pulled away. The boy was silent. Sakura tried to let her mind drift a little. She wondered what was in the box on her lap. She lifted it. It was heavy. Was it a pound of chocolate like how the four friends would eat when a heart was broken? She shook it. Too small for chocolate. An iPad? Her phone buzzed as Kira sent her a text. She looked at the picture. Ana and Kira were making a heart with their hands as Temari made a "U" with her hand. She scrolled down and read what was typed.

_Miss U! 3 us._

Sakura sighed and typed back. _Wish me luck! 3 me. P.S. Miss U 2_ and hit send. Sakura put the phone away her pink iPhone and stared out the window. "What's in the box?" The boy asked. Sakura looked at him. He nodded to the box. Sakura shrugged. "A gift from my friends. They said not to open it until after school." She said. "I'm Sakura, by the way. Sakura…"

"Haruno. I know, the school's councilor, aka, my brother, sent me and Mitch here to get you. I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. I'll be going to school with you." He said. "What's your profession that got you in to the school?" Sakura asked. "Other than my brother having it in with the school because he's dating the principal's daughter?" He growled. Sakura stared. "I'm an author and a singer." He said with a blush. Sakura smiled. "A singer? That's nice. My friend, Ana, is a singer, too. She had the chance to enter the school, but when I told her I hadn't gotten one, she shredded her test. Too bad, though. She's an amazing singer, and a brilliant dancer." Sakura said with a giggle. "That so? Is she better than me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged. "I've never heard you sing." She said. Sasuke sand a line from Lonestar's song "Amazed"

Sakura sat in shock at his voice. He was _AMAZING!_ She stared at him. He finished the song and they had a mini staring contest. He blushed and looked away. "What?" He asked. "Y-Your amazing." She said. "Promise me this, Sakura, don't tell _anyone_ at school about this. According to them, I'm just an author." He said, embarrassed. Sakura smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me." She said. He turned to the window and listened to his iPod for the rest of the way. Sakura turned on her own iPod touch and listened to Martina McBride. The car slowed to a stop. Sakura opened her eyes and turned off her iPod and looked out her own window. They were at a stop light, right in the front of the forming line. Next to the light post was a huge flashing sign that said; _WELCOME TO KONAHA! HOME OF KHS! THE SCHOOL WHERE STARS ARE BORN!_ Oh, wow. Sakura felt choked. The light turned green and they drove on towards the biggest building Sakura has ever seen

_Else where_

"Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man. I'm going to be late!" Said the young teacher. It was her second year of teaching dance at KHS and every time made her as nervous as an outsider entering KHS for the first time. The dance teacher sped down the hall, struggling to hold her papers. Another teacher was walking down the hall looking at his speech for the new freshmen that would be in his religion class this year. The authoresses laugh if you don't know who it is.

The silver haired teacher didn't see the dancer coming as she was too busy trying to hold her papers to notice him. The small woman looked up just in time. "Eek!" She squealed. The silver haired man looked up just as the dancer twirled past him. He was stunned by her beauty and grace as she swooped past. "Sorry, Hidan-san!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner. Hidan chuckled at his own foolishness. "Don't be foolish, young follower. She is not the one for you." Lord Jashin whispered to the teacher. Hidan nodded and continued to the front of the school. The young dance teacher continued her way. The young councilor stepped out of his office in time to stop the girl from falling. "Good morning, Ayu-chan. Late again?" He asked, kissing her head. Ayu chuckled. "Yes. See you tonight?" She asked. He smirked. "Afraid not, first day of school, many things for a councilor to take care of." He said. Then the principal's voice came over the intercom.

"Miss. Namikazi to the principal's office. Now." He said. Ayu sweat-dropped. "Dad- I mean Principal Namikazi is impatient. I'll see you at lunch, Itachi- kun!" She said and continued her way. She ran past the art room, then screeched to a stop and went in to the room. "Deidara-san? I have your student list for this year!" She called. The blonde… Boy? Girl? Walked around the corner and grabbed the list. "Thanks, Ayu-cha- San." The teacher caught himself. She smiled and turned. "Good luck!" she called the teacher before shooting out of the room and to the principal's office.

"I'm here!" she said, sliding into the office. Her father shook his head. "Sorry!" She said, jumping up and sitting in a chair. "What did you need me for?" She asked. "I need you to watch some outsiders for me."

Back with Sakura.

"This is where we part. See you around." Sasuke said, grabbing his own things after hers. She waved goodbye. She grabbed her case as Mitch drove away. She walked into the school. She wished Sasuke had told her where to go. She felt alienated as kids rushed up to their friends and talking about summer and excitement for the year. Sakura bowed her head. _How am _I_ going to fit in here? I'm an alien. All the girls her are so pale. The comes the tan girl from the desert state where there's nothing but tans and nosebleeds from the guys with shirts off._ Sakura thought to herself. _I'm going to stick out like a raven in a swarm of hawks. _Some one knocked in to her. She looked up. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't see you." The shy girl said. She was dressed in a white sun dress and powder blue five inch heels. Her eyes were lavender and pupil-less. Her hair was a night shade of purple-ish blue. "I- its impossible t- to walk in these. I- I'm Hinata Hyuga, by the way." She said. Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I just came from Suna." Sakura said. Hinata beamed. "Where's your dorm at?" She asked, nervous stutter gone. Sakura shrugged. Hinata looped her arm through Sakura's. "Let's go to the auditorium together, then. We're supposed to go there first anyways." Hinata said. They walked to the auditorium and looked for some girls Hinata knew. A boy with spiky black hair shot past Sakura, with a blonde boy with a similar hair style followed him. The blonde stopped to catch Sakura before she fell. "Sorry, about him. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My dad's the principal here. That's Tobi Uchiha over there." Naruto said, nodding towards the boy he was chasing. **(A/N Yes, Tobi's a student and he IS NOT MADARA! Thank you.) **Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I just got here from Suna." She said. "Suna? All the way from the desert city? Cool!" Naruto said. Hinata was blushing. "G-good m- morning Naruto- kun." She stuttered. Naruto grinned when he saw her. "Hi, Hinata- Chan! Are you excited for school to start?" He asked. Hinata nodded. Sakura remembered what kind of school she was at. "So, what do you two do? I mean, what got you into KHS?" She asked.

"Other than my dad and sister working here? I'm an actor and a singer." Naruto said. "I- I'm an actress and a dancer and a singer." Hinata said. "Really? Three professions? I didn't know that was possible." Sakura said. A blonde man walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone.

"All right, take your seats, un." He said. Kids scrambled to sit with their friends. Naruto pulled Sakura and Hinata to sit next to him, Tobi and another friend. Naruto dragged them to Tobi and Sasuke. "Tobi, Sasuke. This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is Tobi Uchiha and..." Naruto said. "Sakura and I have already met, dobe. Mitch and I brought her this morning." Sasuke said. Tobi jumped on Sakura. "Tobi is Tobi! Tobi likes Pokémon, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist and people! Tobi is going to be a dancer!" Tobi said. Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura. I like Pokémon and Fullmetal Alchemist, too. I'm going to be a fashion designer." She said. The teacher tapped the microphone again. Everyone shut up and sat down. "First, I'd like to welcome you all to your first year at Konaha High. The School of the future stars of the world. I'm Deidara, the art teacher of the school. Artists out in the audience, I have advice for you right now, un…." The teacher said. An obvious speech disorder in his voice. If not, it was like a mini stroke at the end of each sentence. **(A/N: The most over used Deidara idea other than him being a gender-bender.) **Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and whispered, "Art teacher, Deidara. When I first saw him I thought he was a chick." **(A/N: should have seen that coming.) **Sakura repressed her laughter. Students applauded the teacher as he finished his speech. "Now, please welcome the newest teacher here at KHS, un. Miss Ayu Namakazi, hm!" The students applauded as the young teacher stepped up to the podium. Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm. "That's my sister!" He said "She's beautiful." Sakura said breathlessly. The woman was slightly tanned. Her hair was jet black. She wore an aqua green skirt with a sky blue shirt. Her eyes were a stunning sapphire blue. Sakura felt jealous of the teacher. _She's probly got like, FIVE boyfriends!_ She thought. Sasuke leaned over to her, again. "Ayu Namikazi, Dance teacher. Naruto's sister and my brother's girlfriend." He said. "Your brother must be very happy." Sakura said. "He's never been happier. Makes me sick sometimes." He said. Sakura giggled. Ayu began her speech.

"Thank you, Deidara, un." Ayu joked with a smile. A chuckle went through auditorium. "Ha ha, thank you all. I would also like to welcome you all to your first year at KHS. But, I must warn you, it only gets better. I have a word for all of you. Not just the dancers, but every last student in this room. That word is Faith. Have the faith in yourselves to conquer all obstacles you will face. Have faith in your friends, that they will help you over come the obstacles you will face together. Have faith in your families back home. Have faith that they will stand behind you and your dreams," Sakura notice a student flinch at the sentence about families. She tried to get a better look at the girl, but she moved out of sight. "And one last thing, students, the earth is your stage and the world is your audience. You are the main performer. When you graduate four years from now, you make your début in the world and this school is your final dress rehearsal before opening night. This is the time to practice." Ayu's joking smile had faded in to an extremely serous scowl. As soon as it faded, it was back. "Now, with out further adieu, please welcome our principal, Mr. Namikazi." Ayu said and stepped to the side. Sakura didn't bother to listen to the lecture; she was too busy texting Kira and Ana.

_Ana: No, effen way! THE Ayu Namikazi? I LOVE HER! She sings AND dances! You have to get me one of her autographed CDs!  
>Kira: Same here! You should get her to read one of my books! I'll send U 1!<br>Sakura: I'll try, K? I can't promise NE thing. How R teachers on ur side?  
>Ana: XP<br>Kira: BLARGH!  
>Ana: send us picks of the hotties.<em>

_Sakura: Will do 1 sec. _Sakura turned to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hn?" he asked, glancing at her. "Smile." She said and snapped a picture then sent it to Kira and Ana. "What was that?" He asked. "Picture. I'm showing my friends who's going to over rule them in singing." She said. "Sh!" Sasuke whispered.

_Ana: Ooooh, he is Fiiiiine!  
>Kira: *epic Nosebleed*<br>Sakura: Guys! He's sitting right nxt 2 me!  
>Ana: OMJ RLY? HI MR. MCHOTNESS!<br>Kira: Hellooooo Mr. Fineman. Can you give me a lesson?  
>Sakura: KIRA! ANA! Stop scaring away my friends!<em> Sakura glanced at Sasuke. His eye brow was cocked. "Mr. Mchotness? Mr. Fineman?" He mouthed. "Sorry." She mouthed back.

_Ana: sry, sry…JK, JK. Just messin' with U.  
>Kira: what she said.<br>Sakura: Oph! G2g, guys! TTYL!  
>Ana: KK<br>Kira: 3 U!_

Sakura leaned back and listened to the Teacher introduction.

"First, we have our Fashion Design teacher, Miss Konan!" The principal said as a woman with short blue hair and dark blue eyes walked on stage and bowed. "Art teacher, Mr. Deidara" The art teacher bowed. "Religion, Mr. Hidan." A silver haired man bowed. "Miss. Ayu, dance teacher." The black haired teacher twirled and bowed. "Martial arts. Mr. Kakashi." A man with gray-ish hair and a mask bowed. There was a bandage over one eye. "Aquatics, Mr. Kisame." A man with blue hair and a style identical to Mr. Kakashi's bowed. "Puppet mastery and ventriloquism teacher, Mr. Sasori." A red haired man that looked no older than nineteen, but had to at least be twenty nine bowed. "Green house, Mr. Zetsu." A green haired man bowed. "Drama teacher, Crysta." A brown haired, green eyed, energetic teacher jumped on stag and bowed. **(A/N: In the honor of #1 of the most creative people I know. You know who you are.)** "Journalism, newspaper, and yearbook teacher, Miss. Kay" A woman with Brown hair and onyx eyes bowed. "Choir and special effects teacher, Ms. Ceria." A woman with black hair and brown eyes bowed. "Drivers education, Mr. Mitch." Mitch stepped on stage. Sakura noticed how he looked for the first time. He looked like the religion teacher. Silver hair. Violet eyes. They could be twins! "Mr. Keisuke, math." A blonde man with stunning brown eyes bowed. "Mr. Keisuki. Science." Silver hair, Brown eyes. "Miss. Kazumi. Chemistry and English." A woman with black hair and brown eyes bowed.

"Go to your classes and get to know your teachers and fellow students. First report to the gym to get your dorm room numbers. DISMISSED!" The students left the auditorium at top speed. Sakura and her friends were almost crushed. A hand grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her against the wall as a bunch of perverts tired to ambush her when she was separated from her friends. Sakura clutched the box that her friends gave her.

"You might want to watch out for those three. Are you Sakura Haruno?" The kind voice asked. Sakura looked up at the teacher standing next to her. Ayu Namikazi stared down into her eyes. Sakura nodded. Ayu beamed. "I'm Ayu Namikazi. You'll be in my seventh hour this year. Also, the principal assigned me to make sure that you'll be fine. Not many people from Suna get in to KHS. You're lucky. But, with that luck, not many students like it when an outsider joins our family here at KHS. I would know. When I was coming to school here, my best friend was from Suna. Students hated him. It got bad enough, that only a year before he graduated. He was shot and killed. Now, when another student from another place comes, a teacher is assigned to that student to make sure what happened to Masoka never happens again." Ayu explained. Sakura grew stiff. "Masoka Haruno? Was that his name?" She asked. "Yes. Do you know him?" Ayu asked. Sakura nodded.

"He was my brother." She said.

Sakura walked back into her dorm. She was still a little shaken from the conversation with Ayu that morning. There were pros and cons to this day.  
>Cons:<p>

1. Sakura found out what happened to her brother.

2. She had a con list

Pros:

1. She made some new friends

2. She actually liked her teachers

3. Her teachers liked her

4. There was a possible boyfriend for her.

5. Her pro list is longer than her con list.

Sakura sighed. "I guess that four years here won't be _too_ bad." She sighed, changing from her dress into jeans and a black tank top. She let out a deeper sigh when she realized she had to be fashionable 24/7. "UGH!" She shouted falling back on her bed. Sakura is a shy, loving girl at school. But, when it's just her, Ana, Kira, and Temari, Sakura was always up for gothic things. Black tank tops. Dark jeans. Knifes, blood… you know, all of the cool stuff. Sakura suddenly remembered the gift her friends gave her. She sat up and grabbed the box. She actually noticed the card this time. She opened the card and saw a picture of Ana, Kira, Temari and herself making a star with their fingers. She read Ana's scrawl in the card.

_You'll always be our star! - 3 Ana_

Sakura smiled. Ana may have horrible hand writing, but she always can make Sakura smile. She read what the other two wrote.

_Even if you don't make it in Hollywood, You'll always win the emmy! 3 Kira_ Not very creative. _We're behind you every step of the way. Just call every now and then. 3 Temari_ Sakura smiled. Friends are the best. Even if its long distance. Sakura tore open the box and stared at the _perfect _Black laptop with _red_ cherry blossoms curving along the top. "No way!" She flipped it open and got on to Facebook.

**Sakura Haruno: is loving the new laptop her 3 besties got her! Thanks guys! You rull!**

Almost instantly, her friends replied.  
><strong>Temari Subaku: We love U! We're glad you like it!<br>Kira Eldwin: It was our pleasure. Besides, you need it. NO ONE can survive with out YOUTUBE!  
>Ana Night: yup! Sure thing! No prob! The blood red cherry blossoms were Kai's idea! <strong>  
>Sakura smiled at the comments. A notification popped up on Sakura's screen.<p>

**Sasuke Uchiha sent you a friend request  
>Naruto Uzumaki sent you a friend request<br>Hinata Hyuga sent you a friend request**

Sakura smiled and accepted all three requests. Sasuke sent Sakura a message.

**Sasuke Uchiha: The upper class men are setting off a firework show to welcome the freshmen to KHS. Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, Ayu, Tobi, one of Tobi's friends and I are all going. Want 2 come?**  
>A grin shot across Sakura's face. Her first day and a hot guy invited her to a celebration with his friends and family! Could this day get any better?<p>

**Sakura Haruno: Sure! Can't wait! Where should I meet U?**

**Sasuke Uchiha: You don't have to meet me. I'll pick you up in 10. K?**

**Sakura Haruno: K. C U in 10!**

Sakura quickly logged out and sent a text to Temari, Ana and Kira about the invite._  
>Ana: OMFJ! AWESOME!<br>Temari: wear the black dress I got you for your last birthday  
>Kira: And the dark blue 2 inch heels I got U!<br>Sakura: Ana, would you like me to wear the aquamarine necklace you got me?  
>Ana: YES!<em>

Sakura smirked and grabbed the black dress, the dark blue heels and the necklace with her birth stone as the charm. She was ready just in time. There was a knock at her door. Sakura went to answer it. Instead of Sasuke, a girl with brown hair and violet eyes stood there. Sakura's spirits dropped. The girl seemed fine that a girl was standing behind the door instead of a really hot guy like Sakura was hoping for. The girl beamed.

"Hi! I'm Yukari Wolfe! I'm a puppet master! I LOVE animals! _Especially_ puppies!" She said. Sakura stared at her. "Can I help you with something? If so, can it be fast? I have to be somewhere, like, now." Sakura said. Yukari kept beaming.

"I'm Yukari Wolfe!" She said. Sakura felt like strangling Yukari. "Yes, I heard you say that. What do you want?" Sakura said through her teeth. Where was Sasuke? She was getting anxious to get out of there. NOW. "I'm your roommate! I left my key in the Dance teacher's office. Can I please come in?" Yukari asked. Sakura sighed. "Well, you live here so yeah, please enter." Yukari dashed in and began to put things in to the dresser on the opposite side of the room. Sakura was shocked at her speed. A voice cleared behind her. Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke. He was in jeans and a black t- shirt. He had a slight blush on his face and he was panting like just ran all over the school. "Sorry I'm late. You got off before I could ask you your dorm number so I had to run to the office before it closed." He said. Sakura felt humiliated.

"I'm sorry." She said. He smirked. "Its fine, just forget it. Let's go." He said. Sakura was just about to step out when Yukari jumped on her. "Hey, is he your boyfriend? He's cute. You two are perfect for each other! Are you going on a date right now? Am I interrupting? Were you about to kiss?" Yukari asked. "No, I'm ignoring that, no, we're just going to hang out with some friends, yes and NO!" Sakura said. Yukari slid off her back and went back to putting away her things after saying; "darn it!" Sakura closed the door. "So…. Shall we pretend that never happened and go?" Sakura asked, praying that Yukari hadn't just ruined the entire night. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and lead her to a golf cart.

"The only thing that my brother will let me drive." Sasuke explained. Sakura shrugged and slid in. Sasuke slid in behind the wheel and drove up a hill just out of town next to three other carts. "Here we are. We just have to walk the rest of the way up." He said. "Okay." Sakura said and slid out. The two walked up the hill together. Soon they heard Naruto and Ayu shouting at each other. "Oh, yeah right, Ayu-nee! Like I did that!" Naruto laughed. "You did! I have it right here on my phone!" Ayu said. "Don't show it!" the two laughed and rolled aways down the hill before Naruto got up and shot up the hill with Ayu at his heels. "Naruto! Give me back my phone!" She said. "NO WAY!" Naruto screamed, speeding up and heading down hill. "Hi, Sakura!" He said dashing past them. "Hi, Sasuke!" Ayu said, taking the other path. Naruto zipped past Sasuke. "Hi, Sasuke!" He said. Ayu zipped past and said hi to Sakura. They made it up the hill to find Ayu and everyone laughing except Naruto blushing and a girl sighing. Tobi saw them and jumped on Sakura and dragged her over to the emo girl.

"This is May Roberts! May is Tobi's friend!" Tobi said. May rolled her eyes. Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said. "Nice is nauseating." May said. May had black hair with a dark blue streak by her eye. Her eyes were a deep crimson and she had a diamond stud in the corner on her right eye. She was wearing a black tee with slashes down the arms and around her stomach. She was wearing black skinny jeans and silver chains hung from her belt loops. Sakura was some what intimidated. Ayu laughed.

"About time, Itachi!" She said. Sakura noticed what Ayu was wearing for the first time that night. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans with tan cowgirl boots. The school's councilor, Itachi Uchiha was there, too. He was wearing a black T- shirt and jeans with sneakers. He looked pretty hot. **(A/N; It's not going there you sick twisted pervs.) **His arm was around Ayu's shoulders. "The show will start in five seconds." Itachi said. "Four, three, two, one." Sasuke counted down. On cue, a fire work went off. Sakura loved the fireworks. She was remembering the forth of July with her mom and friends and her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders. Sakura looked at him. He was slightly blushing, but he didn't seem to notice or care. The firework show ended with spelling **"Welcome to KHS Freshmen!"** Everyone walked down the hill laughing and joking with May rolling her eyes at every thing. Sasuke took Sakura back to her dorm.

"That was fun!" She said. Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, Naruto, Hinata, Ayu, Itachi and I do stuff like that every summer. It's always fun." Sasuke said. "Thanks for inviting me. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. "See you." He said. Sakura slid inside her dorm room and closed the door. She took a quick shower and lied down in bed and listened to Yukari snore. "KHS has started out okay. I hope what Ayu said will be true. That it only gets better from here." She thought and fell asleep, unknowing that there were students that wanted her out already. And they'd do anything, ANYTHING, to make sure that happened.

**Bam! Things do seem well for Sakura now, but what is to come? Who wants her out? What will they do to make her? How is her life going to go now? Will she be okay? Will she make it to graduation? Why am I asking all of these questions? Find out next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AYUKAZI: What's up, friendlies? I am the happiest girl in the world right now!**

**KITTY: She's on a new medicine.**

**AYUKAZI: Shut up! You promised not to tell!**

**KITTY: Chapter 2. Now.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2

Sakura looked at her schedule.

_First hour- Soccer- Pein- room 13_

_Second hour- Aquatics- Kisame- room 7_

_Third hour- Math- Keisuke- room 19_

_Fourth hour- Art- Deidara- room 2_

_Fifth hour- Special effects- Sierra- room 12_

_-Lunch-_

_Sixth hour- Drama- Crysta- room 11_

_Seventh hour- Dance- Ayu- room 5_

_Eighth hour- Fashion Design- Konan- room 1_

"Great." She thought. "Even in a Special Arts school I can't get away from my math." She sighed and walked into her first hour Soccer class. "Yay, soccer, I'm going to get pounded." She thought as she changed into her gym uniform.

"Oh! Sakura-Chan! Your in the same first hour as me!" Said a familiar soft voice. Sakura turned. "Hinata! You took soccer?" Sakura asked. "W-well, I do like athletics, and I have a friend on all of the sports teams so I thought why not try a few?" Hinata said. "How many did you sign up for?" "Three." "Which ones?" "Soccer, Basket Ball, and Volleyball." Said a tall sophomore with her hair in two buns. "I'm Tenten. I'm the sports Addict. From Tennis to Football, I'm on the team!" She said. "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you!" Sakura said. Tenten beamed at her. "We better hurry before Coach Carrot Top starts sprayin' his Carrot juice." She said and the three friends headed out to the field.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Called a hyperactive blond from across the field. Sakura and Hinata turned to Naruto and waved as he ran over with some other boys. "Sakura, this is Neji, Kiba and-" Naruto started. A boy with bowl cut hair cut him off. "Young Maiden Sakura! I ask you for a date after school lets out for the evening!" He shouted taking Sakura's hand in his and going down on one knee. **(A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!)** "Uhh, Pass." Sakura said. He stood up, not looking crushed at all. "No worries! I will never give up on my youthful Dream!" He said. There was a series of face palms. "-Lee." Naruto finished.

"Line up!" Called "Coach Carrot Top" as Tenten called him. He gave directions for their class and they began their drills. A blond girl stumbled up to Sakura. "Hi, I'm Ino." She said. "Hi, I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you, Ino." Sakura said. "I love your hair! Who does it? How did you get it that color?" Ino asked throwing her arms around Sakura. "Um, Ana does it. The color is natural." She said. "Who's Ana?" Ino asked. "The best teenaged hair stylist and Singer/Dancer in Suna." Sakura said. "Oh, your from Suna. Sorry, I um… gotta go. Later tater!" Ino said and ran off.

"Was That Ino Yamanaka you were just talking to?" Tenten asked. Sakura shrugged. "You didn't tell her you're an outsider, did you?" Hinata asked. "A little?" Sakura said. "Your from Suna?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded. "Sweet!" Tenten said. "I love Suna! I haven't been there in for years. Maybe we could all go there for spring break!" Sakura nodded. "That would be nice." She said. Sakura was starting to like this school even more.

"Don't let Ino get you down, she's always like that. But, she's all ways admired people from Suna, I don't know what would make her change her mind." Hinata said. Sakura shrugged. "People will be people, no matter how annoying they are." She said. Her friends smiled at her and the match began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lunch xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood in line at lunch, waiting for her turn. Today may have started out nice, but it was down hill from there. After first hour, she found out all of her friends in her classes. In second hour, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, and a lazy boy named Shikamaru. In third hour, Hinata, Sasuke, her roommate, Yukari, and a kid obsessed with bugs named Shino. In fourth hour, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and a strange kid named Sai. In fifth hour, Neji, Tenten, Lee, a really fat kid named Choji **(A/N: I couldn't resist. We won't be seeing a lot of Choji, though. Sorry, Choji fanz. )** and a master Special Effects artist named Miko Strongheart (1)

With those friends, came enemies. She met a horrible ginger girl that was down right mean in second hour. And remember Ino? She and Karin teamed up in third hour. In fourth hour Ino was there again. But she stayed away. It seemed fine until Sakura tripped and Sasuke caught her and a girl named Suzuki Lionsbane (2) started sending Death glares at her with Ino. Then in fifth hour, Suzuki was the one to ruin it.

Sakura hoped that her friends would get her though this horrible second day. She grabbed her lunch and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten sitting at a table. Naruto saw her and waved her over. She smiled at him and walked over to the table. "Hi, Sakura! Come sit with us!" he called when she was five steps away. The only available seat was next to Sasuke. She was about to sit down when the red-head brat from second and third hour got in front of her and sat down next to Sasuke. "Hey gang! How's lunch going?" She asked. Sakura was confused. Naruto glared at her long with Sasuke and the sophomores. The only one not glaring was Hinata who was looking at her lap.

"Get out of here, Karin, that seat is reserved." Naruto snapped. Karin glared back at Naruto. "Reserved for who?" She snapped back. "Look behind you, half-wit!" Tenten snapped. Karin Turned and glared at Sakura. "Are you sure you want _her_ to sit here, cousin? She's from _Suna_. Why would you want an outsider here?" She asked. "Because she's my _friend_ and I don't give a shit on where she's from. She's cool and nice and totally smart and sweet." Naruto said. Sakura felt herself smile. He didn't care where she was from! "Those are things you could never master no matter what you did." Sasuke said. Karin stared while everyone else gawked at the kid who was usually silent in situations like this. "W-what?" Karin sputtered. "You heard me, now scram." He said. Karin grabbed her lunch and stalked off, fighting off tears.

Gawking, Sakura sat down in the now available seat next to Sasuke. "Um, thanks… for doing that... you know, standing up for me." She said. "Yeah, whatever." He said. "Dude! You've never done that for _anyone_ before! What's with the sudden change?" Naruto said. "Shut up. A little change has never killed any one." He said. Naruto laughed and took another bite from his pizza, then turned to Sakura. "Sorry about my cousin. She's got a lot of issues ever since my sister gave her a smack down at the academy three years ago." He said. "Oh, I remember that! Ha! Ayu-sensei embarrassed her to tears in front of the entire school! The kid she had a crush on was right up front! It was a little mean, but she was so asking for it." Tenten said. "When she's looking directly at you, while getting yelled at by her hero about some thing you had no idea about, that's when you have to at least smirk so she'll leave you alone." Neji said. "Oh, that's right, Neji, _You _were her crush!" Hinata giggled. Neji looked out the window while his friends laughed. "At times like these, I wish my girlfriend wasn't friends with my cousin." He muttered. "Oh? You didn't tell me you were going out. When did this happen?" Hinata asked. "It happened a week before school started. Mister tough guy here finally got the guts to ask me out. I didn't hesitate to reject him." Tenten said. "Then how-" Naruto started. "Let me finish. He went so emo!" Tenten giggled. "I did not!" Neji said. "Shush, honey. I'm telling a story. Anyways, I felt so bad for him that I went out him and turns out we have so much in common! I was smitten and everything went well." She said. Neji sighed. "It's true." He said. "Aaaw! That's so romantic!" Sakura and Hinata said in unison. Tenten smiled and Neji blushed. Sakura smiled to her self. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. The bell rang. Everyone stood to throw away what was left that wasn't eaten. Sakura was standing behind the guys, talking with Tenten and Hinata. She turned to dump her tray when….. _Wham!_

Everyone turned to see Sakura get covered in food that she hadn't finished eating. "Oopse, you should probably watch where your going next time." Said the one who knocked into her. Ino Yaminaka stood in front of her, self-satisfied smirk across her pig-like face. Sakura was busy fighting back tears to say anything. "What's the matter, billboard brow? Cat got your tongue?" She said, grinning. Sakura bit her lip. "S-sorry." She said, trying not to cry. "Don't apologize to her Sakura, She threw your food all over you. You'll pay for that, Ino." Tenten said. "Right, how much does that cost? Ten, Twenty dollars?" Ino asked. "Hundred." Sakura squeaked. Ino laughed. "Yeah, right! As if I'd pay that much for something that isn't even designer!" She snorted. Ino skipped off, laughing the whole way. Sakura refused to cry here in front of the school, so she ran out of the cafeteria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 6th hour xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat in the back of the theatre, behind Shikamaru. Karin was on stage, doing a monologue for the class. Juliet's inner thoughts. "In what we call a rose, by any other name, would smell, just as sweet." Karin said and bowed. No one clapped for her. Some kids were fighting back groans. Even Crysta-sensei was pinching the bridge of her nose. She jumped on stage. "Thank you for that….. um….. performance, Karin. Next up, Masato Stewart." Said Crysta-sensei. Karin and the Teacher jumped off the stage. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a red tank top with the word _Dramatized _written across it. Blue Jeans and black ballet flats. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself." She said then bowed. Everyone applauded for Masato. Karin rolled her eyes. Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off of Masato. Crysta-sensei smiled and jumped on the stage. "That was wonderful Masato! Thank you. Now, seeing the balcony scene from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. We will be putting on _Romeo and Juliet_ as the school's play for this trimester!" Said the Teacher, sitting down at the edge of the stage. Cheers broke out from the class. "Can I be Juliet? I would be so perfect!" Karin said. "Yeah, right, Karin, as if anyone would die for you!" One of the boys in the class said. "Shut up Ozaki!" Karin said. They laughed. Crysta-sensei was fighting off a smirk. "We will be having auditions after school on Thursday." She said. The bell rang and all the students rose and ran out of the class room. Sakura started heading for dance class with Ayu-sensei. "Sakura-Chan!" Hinata called. "Yeah?" She asked, turning. Hinata caught up. "Are you okay? You seem a little down." Hinata said. Sakura sighed. "I was just humiliated by a Pig. Wouldn't you be down, too?" She asked. Hinata sighed. "I guess so." She said. "Come on, Sakura! Ayu-sensei can cheer you right up." Said Masato, coming up on her other side. Sakura forced a smile to her new friend and walked to class.

After School xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura walked into her dorm. She tossed her phone on to her night stand. The day was not good for her after lunch, either. Karin, Ino, Suzuki from forth hour and a girl named Yuka Wildheart decided to destroy her. Today, she was knocked into a trash bin, had her colored pencils stolen, got spit balls in her hair, and had her chair yanked out from under her. She checked her clock for the time. 4:30pm. Ana, Kira, and Temari should have been home for an hour now. Sakura picked up her phone and dialed Ana's home number.

"Hello?" "Hi, Mrs. Black! Is Ana home?" Sakura asked. "No, Sakura-san. She just left with Kira and Temari!" Said Mrs. Black. Sakura sighed. "Do you know where they went?" She asked. "They went to see the new Disney/ Pixar movie _Brave._" Sakura sighed. _"Disney/Pixar? That doesn't sound like them. They probably told her that so they could go to that new slaughter movie."_ Sakura thought. "Oh, okay… Thanks…. Bye." She said and hung up. She dialed Kira's cell. "Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now! Leave me a message!" "GAH! Kira, I need to talk to you guys! I kinda need a comforting ear here!" Not moments after she hung up, her phone rang. Caller ID said Kira. "Hello?" "Hey, Sakura! You caught us just in time! So, how was school?" asked all of her friends. "Horrible." Sakura told them the day's story. "Oh, man… That Ino chick sounds like a bitch." Kira said. "Same to that Karin bitch." Ana said. "What's their problem?" Temari asked. Sakura's friends bickered about it a little more.

"Oopse, Sorry Sakura! Movie's starting! Call you later!" Kira said. "Later sisters." Sakura said and hung up. She took a shower and went to bed. Before she fell asleep, she looked at the picture of her and her brother from when she was a baby. "I miss you." She said and fell asleep.

**Well, there it is. We hope you enjoyed it and we're sorry we didn't up date faster. My Bro's Birthday is next week and I've gotta get all the invites out. Review for my bro's birthday to be done faster and a new update! And remember, WE LOVE YOU ALL! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, AWK here! Yes, to warn you we may change our name to Shadowhawk of the Moon storm or Shadow Angels of the Moon. Mainly because Kitty is probably getting her own FFN account or swearing it off for good. O.O well, that aside, here's chapter 3! Enjoy as much as you possibly can! XD**

**Disclaimer. If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here.**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura sat in her sixth hour. Crysta- sensei was talking about more Shakespeare stuff. Karin was busy texting some one, probably Ino. Shikamaru was busy staring at Masato, who was paying attention with Hinata. Yukari was talking with some random girl from the class. Sasuke was taking notes. Sakura wanted to growl in frustration. She had to start carrying extra cloths in her bag. Another food dump at lunch AND breakfast. She started out the day in a lavender skirt and a cherry blossom tree T-shirt. After breakfast came an ocean blue skirt with a cute white T-shirt with a dinosaur on the front. Now was some blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt Identical to the white T-shirt. Which was still soaking in a red slushie in her bag.

Crysta-sensei saw that half of the class wasn't even paying attention, so, she made a snap decision. "Okay, seeing as how no one cares about Shakespeare, we're going old school. Something I did when I was a student here at KHS." She said. Groans rippled through the class. "Let me guess, your going to introduce us to the real William Shakespeare?" Ozaki said, sarcastically. Crysta was in front of him in seconds. "You do realize I am only twenty-one, right? And that would make you five years old, Ozaki." She said. The class laughed. Except Sasuke, of course. Crysta-sensei flipped back on to the stage.

"Anyways, you and a Partner are to write a one scene play and act it out for the class. I will assign the partners. Shikamaru and Masato. Hinata and Yukari. Sakura and Sasuke. Karin and Ozaki…." Crysta-sensei continued rambling off team names followed by Yes's, "Score!"s groans, complains and "Why _them?"_ s. Sakura stared at Sasuke. He stared back, unreadable emotion. No reaction from the two of them.

"The assignment is due on Monday. Get to work!" She said. Sasuke stood and came and sat by her. "So, what's the scenario of our scene?" He asked. She swallowed hard and pulled out a piece of paper. "W-well, I was thinking of-"

Later 

Sakura sat in her seat in seventh hour, studying the script she and Sasuke had written. It was a conflicted love scene. The school loser and the bad boy. The school loser, Rihanna, Didn't know if she was in love with popular boy, Kurt, or bad boy, Lucas.

"_Rihanna, if you love him, go after him. We've been friends as far back as I can remember." "But, Lucas, I don't love him! Or, maybe I do. I don't know!" Lucas holds Rihanna's hand. "Don't worry about it. A date with Kurt won't kill you." Rihanna sighs. "But, I don't want to date Kurt… or do I?" Lucas strokes Rihanna's hair. "Just try one date and see how it goes." Rihanna nods. "I will." Rihanna exits. "I just want you to know, Rihanna, even if you don't love me, I love you." Lucas sits down. Rihanna enters. "Oh, how was your date with Kurt, Rihanna?" Rihanna sits next to Kurt. "Well, I definitely learned something." "Well, I hope you and Kurt will be happy together." Lucas stands. "I don't love Kurt!" Lucas turns. Rihanna stands. "I love you." Lucas kisses Rihanna. _

Sakura swallowed hard as she stared at the last line. _Lucas Kisses Rihanna._ She sighed. _"Do I really have to kiss him?"_ She thought. Sasuke was the one to write the last line. After Sakura wrote, _"I don't love Kurt!"_ Sasuke had written Rihanna's last line then the kiss. She sat there and gawked at him for three minutes. "What? It's appropriate for the scene." He had said. Unfortunately, Karin and Ozaki had been sitting directly behind them when he had written that. Karin had a fit. Ozaki had teased Sasuke. Now Sakura sat in her dance class, waiting for Ayu to walk in. Tenten and Hinata peeked at the script over her shoulder. "Is that the scene you and Sasuke are doing?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded. "How did you convince him to kiss you?" Tenten asked. "Um, he wrote that part, actually." She said.

"Sakura! If you need a youthful partner to help you rehearse the final scene with, I will gladly help! Let us practice, now!" Lee said, from right behind them. He ran forward, lips extended. She shoved him aside. And he landed on Tenten, lips to lips. "No, thank you. Sorry Tenten." A few photos were snapped. "Delete those or I'm sending you though a window!" Tenten yelled. She sat down and kicked Lee in the stomach as hard as she could. "Sorry, Tenten. I didn't mean for that to happen." She said. Ayu bopped in. Smile on her face, CD player in her hand. Instead of one of her cute dresses, she wore Jeans and a green tank top. She stood on the stage in the room. She set up the CD player then turned to the class, an evil grin on her face.

"Is everyone ready for some fast dance action?" She asked. Lee with a few other kids cheered enthusiastically. While the three girls along with Kiri Lionsblood, Masato, and a few others sweat-dropped. Ayu-sensei grinned and reached for the CD player. "Everyone on stage." She said and everyone made their way up to the stage.

after class xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed and raised her bag. She began to leave like the rest of class. "Sakura, can I talk with you?" Ayu said. Sakura stopped. "I'll be late." She said, not really wanting to stay. It had been obvious that Karin had been torturing the poor girl. "Konan-san will understand. I'll give you a pass." She said. "I'll be interrupting your next class." She tried. "It's my prep hour." She said. Sakura sent Hinata and Yukari a pleading look. Hinata sent a worried look back. "I'll tell Konan-Sensei that Ayu-sensei needed you." Yukari said. Sakura sighed. "Okay, thanks." She said and watched her friends leave. She wanted to chase them and say _"Don't leave me!"_ but she sat down and looked at her teacher. Ayu leaned against the desk in front of her. "I noticed you had trouble keeping up. Was the song too fast?" She asked Worry on her face.

"No, it wasn't to fast. My friends and I always danced to faster songs back home." Sakura said. "Are you home sick?" Ayu asked. Sakura shook her head. "No, not really." She said. "Was Karin giving you trouble?" She asked. This question caught Sakura by surprise. Of course Karin had caused Sakura problems. All of Karin's friends and Karin wanted her out of the picture. It wasn't just Karin, though. It was also Ino and Suzuki! Next hour she had to deal with Ino and Karin again. This time with Yuka Wildheart.

"No, Karin wasn't doing anything wrong." Sakura lied. Ayu looked down at Sakura, disappoint ment written where worry had been. "Don't lie to me, Sakura. I know when Karin causes problems. She is my cousin." Ayu said. Sakura sighed. She wanted to tell her, she really did. But, every time Sakura tried to stand up for herself, they multiplied. She had a group of girls against her now. "Karin didn't do anything." She said. Ayu frowned. "I'm not as mean as I was a few years ago. When I embarrassed her in front of the entire academy. But, hey, I was sitting in the same seat your sitting in then." She said. "Really?" Sakura asked. "Yes, I'm only six years older than you." She said. _"She's only 20?"_ Sakura thought. "You're only twenty?" She asked. "Why, do I look older?" She asked. Sakura giggled at her teacher. "No, you actually look younger, I just guessed you were twenty-four or twenty-five because your a teacher." Sakura said. Ayu smiled. "Then I'd be too old to date Sasuke's brother. Don't tell any one." She said. Sakura giggled. Everyone knew of the chemistry between the dance teacher and the councilor. "Okay, I won't tell." She said.

"Sakura. If anyone bothers you about where you're from or bullies you about anything, let me know. Okay?" Ayu asked. Sakura nodded. Ayu handed her an excuse note and she left feeling a little better.

After school xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said skipping up to her. "Oh, hey, Naruto. What's up?" She said. "May, Hinata, Ayu, Sasuke, Tobi, Itachi, and I are going to the movies tonight. You want to come with us?" He asked. "What movie?" "_Paranormal Activity 2_! What do ya' say?" He asked. "Well..." She said. "Please?" He begged. "Okay." "Yeah! Sasuke and I will pick you up at seven!" He said and dashed off. May walked up to her. "Hey, you coming to _Paranormal Activity 2_, tonight?" She asked. "Yeah, Naruto just invited me." Sakura said and looked up at May. There was a cut across her cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" She asked. "Eh, some bitch decided to bully Tobi so I stepped up to protect him and she called her band of bitchess to beat me up. They all have bite marks on their wrists or ankles." May said. Sakura stared. "Will you stop gawking? It's not a big deal." She said. Sakura looked away. "I guess I'll see you at the movie, then." She said. "What ever." She said and walked away. Sakura went into her room. Her phone rang as she opened the door. She picked up her phone and shut the door. _"In coming call from Kira"_ was scrawled across the screen.

"Kira?" She answered. "I'm just around the corner, I'm picking you up." She said. "Why? What's wrong, Kai?" Sakura asked. "Ana was hit by a car." She said. Sakura froze. Ana was hit by a car? Ana had cat like senses, even when she was a sleep. Ana had never been hit by anything. Not even by a mosquito. "I'll be there, soon. Okay, Sakura?" Kira asked. "Yeah, I'll be waiting." Sakura said and hung up. She changed her jeans to sweats and her blue T-shirt to a plain green one. If there was anything Ana hated more than her brother, it was the color pink, But she thought Sakura's hair was awesome because it was naturally an unnatural color. When she finished changing, there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to Naruto and Sasuke. _"Oh, no. Not now!"_ she thought.

Naruto took a look at her cloths. "You're going to wear that to the movies?" He asked. "Actually, I can't go." She said. "Did you get sick?" He asked. "No, I'm not sick. My friend got hit by a car. I've gotta go home." She said. "Oh, no! I'm sorry! I hope your friend gets better!" He said. "If you're gone longer than planed, just call me and we'll round up your homework." Sasuke said. "I will, thank you." She said. "Sakura! Are you ready to go?" Kira said, turning the corner. "Ready, Kai! Naruto, Sasuke, this is Kira. Kira, This Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said, sliding on her flip flops and snatching her phone.

"Nice to meet you. Come on, Sakura, She was hurt really bad!" Sakura closed her door. "Tell Yukari I'm gone." She said. "Bye, Sakura." Naruto said. "Hn." Sasuke said. Sakura and Kira jumped in Temari's car and they drove all the way back to Suna.

**Sorry this chapter's a little short! But, I'm going to be gone for a bit. Happy early 4th of July, Everyone! Review for firework cookie! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, peoples! We're back! Ready to see what happens to Ana? Yeah, you are, I can tell. Shout out to one of the requests made in last chapter's reviews: Haha, That's a good idea. We might just do that. Well, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Ayukazi with Kitty does not own Naruto.**

Sakura sat in the car. "So, what happened, exactly?" She asked. "We were having a movie night at Temari's Ana had to run across the street to get the movie from her house. When she was coming back, a truck ran right over, full speed, not even bothering to try to dodge her." Kira said. Sakura chewed her lip. Her phone buzzed with a text. Kira peeked at her from the corner of her eye for a brief moment. "Who's that?" She asked. Sakura looked at her phone. _Ayu-sensei._ Said the ID.

"It's Ayu-sensei." She said and looked at the text her teacher had sent her.

_What happened? Naruto and Sasuke just told me someone was hit by a truck!_ Ayu had said. Sakura swallowed and texted her teacher back. _My friend Ana was hit by a truck and was sent to the hospital. I have to be there. She's like an older sister to me! I'll make up my home work. _She sent back. Ayu's reply came seconds later.

_Alright, Sakura, I'll have all of your teachers excuse you. I hope your friend gets better._ She had said. "Alright, we're here." Kira said, quickly throwing the car into park and getting out. "Let's hurry!" She said. Sakura jumped out of the car and chased after her friend. "When the hell did you learn how to drive?" She asked. "Temari taught me. I'm usually good at it." She said. "I'll believe it." She said. "Thanks." Kira replied. "Only when you prove it." Sakura said. Temari met them inside. "She's in room five fifteen." Temari said. Sakura and Kira stared. "Oh, that's not good." They all said in unison. Five and fifteen were unlucky numbers for Ana. When she was five, Ana fell off a cliff, If Kira hadn't been there with her older sister, Jessica, Ana would be riding in the mouth of a shark. When Ana wrote about a fifteen year old girl for her English Paper, She almost caught fire. Five and Fifteen were not good. Sakura and Kira went to the room. A doctor waited out front.

"She's still unresponsive but, she should survive the night." He said. "We demand you move her to room seventeen. Now." Temari said. "Why change the rooms?" He asked. Kira grabbed him by his collar. "If you knew anything about her, you will move her to room seventeen. Now." Kira said. The doctor did as Kira commanded. They all now sat in room seventeen.

"What hit her, a semi?" Sakura asked. Looking at her poor friend. "Close. I chased it and got a pic of the truck." Kira said, handing her phone to her. Sakura stared at the white truck and memorized the license plate numbers. She sent the picture to her own phone. "We'll be here for a while." Sakura sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx one week later 

Sakura sighed. Ana was still unresponsive; But Ayu couldn't convince the principal for another week. Sakura was so worried, that she refused to sit with her friends. They all watched her worriedly from across the cafeteria. It was time for dinner, and Sakura had gotten permission to eat her dinner off campus. The server gave her a small smile. Sakura smiled back and turned to the door. "Um, Sakura-san?" "Yo, Sakura." May and Hinata said from behind her. "What?" Sakura growled. Angry, witch is very unnatural for her. "Could we have lunch with you today?" Hinata asked. "No," Sakura said. "I want to be alone." She left them. Feeling a little bad. Hinata was only trying to be friendly. But, Sakura was going to stay away. She didn't want to hurt anyone else any further. Sakura made her way out of the compound and sat on a hill not too far away. Right by the parking lot. A white truck rolled into the compound. Student driver. Two girls stepped out of the truck. A blonde and a red head. Ino and Karin. Sakura stared at the license plate. She looked at the picture of the truck and the actual truck.

"No." Sakura whispered. She looked closer. The plates were identical. "Son of a bitch." Sakura said.

The next day, Sakura sat alone again. Ayu watched from the door, making sure Sakura was okay. Ino, Karin, Suzuki and Yuka walked in. Apparently they were a clique now. They all sat in front of Sakura. Karin and Ino leaned towards her, just enough for people to see down their shirts.

"What do you sluts want?" Sakura asked, stirring her mashed potatoes and macaroni together. "What's wrong, Sakura-Chan?" Ino asked. "Did your little friend get hurt?" Karin asked. Yuka and Suzuki smirked. "I've only told two people about that. No one else knows." Sakura said. Ino and Karin's smiles faded. "Now I know who hit her." Sakura said. "Well, it's her fault. She shouldn't have thrown herself into my truck." Karin said. Sakura pressed the macaroni further through the potatoes and lumpy gravy. "She could be dead right now, and you don't even care?" Sakura asked, anger welling up in side her. "Well, why should we? _She_ ran in front of _us._" Ino said, Slathering lip gloss on the snout she called lips. Sakura gripped her fork with frightening strength. "Excuse me?" Sakura growled. "She deserves to die." The two said. "Crying Shame she has to die, but that's where idiocy leads you." They said.

"You know what else would be a Cryin' Shame?" Sakura asked. "Hm?" The girls asked. "If those designer silk shirts were ruined by macaroni salad mixed with mashed potatoes and Lumpy gravy." With that Sakura took two handfuls of the mixed foods and mashed it into their shirts. The girls screamed and stood. Sakura stood with them. "You freak! You just ruined a thousand dollar Tee!" Ino screamed. "Oopse, My bad. Here, let me make it look better!" She said, picking up their trays and smashed them into their chests. They screamed again. "Oh, now what is it missing? Oh, yeah. Milk hats." Sakura said, dumping their milk cartons over their heads. They continued to scream. "If you run over one of my friends again, you'll be laying in the same hospital. Got it?" Sakura said. The two nodded.

"Now get the hell outta here, bitches!" Sakura yelled at them. Ayu came running up. "What just happened?" She said, gripping Sakura's arm. "She accused us of running over her friend and then did this!" Karin said, squeezing potatoes and macaroni out over bra. "Shut up, Karin. Sakura sent me the picture of the truck that hit her friend. I recognized the back ground as Suna and I recognized the truck I bought you! You two are going to detention and Karin, I'm taking back the truck!" Ayu said. "But, Ayu-sama!" Karin started. "No buts! Your mother put you in my care when she died, and this is your family punish ment! Now both of you, to the principal's office!" Ayu said, then turned to Sakura. "And you come with me." She said. The cafeteria remained silent as the four people left.

**Sorry, It's short, but I had to leave you on a cliff. Tune in next time to see if Ana survives! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back! I just wanna say thanks to all of you who stood by me last chapter! I'm glad to know that the whole world isn't a bitch! Well, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't- wait. WTF? Why do I do this when if I did own Naruto then why the hell would I be here? Yeah, Naruto ain't mine. And the world ain't mine, neither. If the world was mine…. Well…. People would be getting visits… **

Sakura looked up at her teacher. "I'm sorry, Ayu-sama. But, they were the ones who hit my friend and they weren't even the littlest bit sorry. They were saying she deserved to die! I just-" Sakura started. "I understand, Sakura." Ayu said. "Huh?" Sakura asked. Ayu leaned against the wall. "I understand what your going through. When I was going to school here, there were two girls just like Karin and Ino. They hated me because I had the three hottest guys in school following me around school like retarded puppies." She said with a strained smile on her face, like her past was coming back to haunt her. "My point is, the next time they give you trouble, just come tell me and I'll handle it, no matter what they deserve down their shirts." Ayu said, a smirk peeking at the corner of her lips. Sakura stared. "What? You know, I'm not as demonic as people make me out as. But, I'm not also 'sugar, spice, and everything nice' either." Ayu said. Sakura smiled.

"Alright, I'll try to stay out of trouble, Ayu-sama." She said. Ayu smiled at Sakura as she went back to the cafeteria. Sakura sat back down at her seat. She didn't have much to eat any more, but that was okay, she wasn't that hungry. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Tobi and May all came and sat with her after a while. "Nice job, standing up to those bitches." May said, handing her a sandwich to replace the macaroni salad and mashed potato mix that went down Ino and Karin's shirts. "Thanks." Sakura said. Naruto grinned at her. "I wanted to laugh so hard when you sent macaroni down my cousin's shirt." Naruto said. "Tobi thought Sakura-chan was very brave!" Tobi said, giving Sakura a can of Mountain Dew. "Thanks, Tobi." Sakura said, rubbing his head. He was beaming under his mask.

"That was cool. How you stood up to them like that." Sasuke said. The table stared at Sasuke. The boy who just didn't give a shit about anything. Period. "Thanks." Sakura said.

~elsewhere~

Karin and Ino stared at the dance teacher and the principal. Principal Namikazi sighed. "Again, Karin?" He said. Karin looked down. "What is your mother going to say about this?" He said. "I-I'm sorry, Uncle Minato, I won't do it again." She said. "That's what you say every time, Karin. Your always sorry and you'll never do it again, yet, you still find your way here. Your coming in more often than your cousin when she was here." He said, shooting a look at his daughter. "Heh-heh." She said, sweat dropping. "I won't tell your mother this time, Karin, but, both of you will be serving detention with-"

_Wham!_

"Prepare to embrace your youth!" "Oh, god, he's here five minutes early!" Ayu said. The green jumpsuit popped in and stood on the desk. The two girls had O.O looks on their faces. The two adults, ahem, I mean the two _mature_ adults wore -_- looks. The principal leaned towards the dance teacher. "Why did you ask him to do it?" He asked. "There weren't any other janitors that would do it willingly." She replied. **(A/N: Well, we have to keep him away from the students and still in the story SOME how!) **Ino and Karin stared at the "youthful" and obviously on crack janitor in horror.

"Ladies, you'll be serving your detention with Gai." Ayu said. "Take back the truck, take away my make up, _call my mother_, just don't leave me with him!" Karin begged. "Now, now, youth- ehhhhh." Gai cut short, opening his eyes and staring at Karin. He knew "youthful" wasn't the right word. He looked from the teacher and principal to Karin. Ayu started laughing. Minato started chuckling, too.

"Wow, you got Gai to shut up! That's _never_ happened before!" Ayu laughed. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't stop my self!) **"Wait, why isn't that Pink- haired Suna bitch here?" Ino asked, keeping her screams inside. "Sakura was let off with a warning because I know that you two provoked her. Now, it's time for you two to head off for detention." Ayu said, getting a hold of her self and clapping twice. Gai, like an obedient dog, grabbed the two girls and dragged them off to detention. Ayu sighed and sat in between where the two girls had been sitting.

"She reminds you of your self, doesn't she?" The principal asked his oldest child. "Why do you think that?" She asked. "Because you _never_ let _anyone _off with nothing more than a warning." He said. Ayu chuckled. "Well, when you point _that_ ugly fact out, yes, Sakura reminds me of me when I was her age. An outcast where she belongs. Honestly, Dad, I was the same way. I obviously belonged here but, people seemed to want me out because I was friends with that girl's brother. Masoka threw himself in front that bullet for me. The least I can do for him is protect his little sister. He was telling me something. Because he put himself between me and death, I'll never know until I'm gone and I see him in the after life." She said. Minato sighed at his child. "I'm sure that he's happy that you don't know. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow in the staff meeting. Good night, Ayu." He said. Ayu smiled. "Good night, Dad." She said and left.

What the two didn't realize, was just out side the window, was the one that would lead them to their fate. "Don't worry, little Ayu-chan. You'll see your old friend soon." He said and walked into the night.

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay and the short chapter, but, it was my daddy's birthday! Happy 50th daddy! XD Wow, I never thought typing that would bring my past back to haunt me. You don't want to know, Trust me! Sorry, I told you that I'd say Ana's survival this chapter, but, heh-heh, I'm a busy bee! XD later gators!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AYUKAZI: OMFJ guys, I am BACK! And I'm so F*cking High Right now! (You have got the hear Kira when she does that. XD) Guess what, The Konoha High series will now be written by Me, Kitty, and…. (Insert drum roll) The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard! XD **

**KITTY: We're extremely high! **

**AYUKAZI: KITTY!**

**KITTY: JK JK JK! We're Soooooo excited to work with her! Enjoy our newest chapter of combined ideas! **

**Disclaimer: OK, You should know by now that we don't own Naruto. We wouldn't be here if we did.**

~With Karin and Ino~

"Oh, god, that monster is relentless!" Ino said as she unlocked the door to their room. "I want a long, long shower." Karin said. "Amen." Ino said. They had just finished cleaning the _boy's locker room._ "I never want to clean up after Lee ever again." Ino said and entered the room. "What the?" Karin said, picking up her hair dye. "_Fake._ What? Who did this?" Karin shrieked. "_Pig. Loser. Whore!_ What the hell?!" Ino yelled. "I'm so reporting this!" The two girls marched to the principal's office.

~With Sakura~

Sakura sat in her room and chatted with Kira via video chat. Kira was finally away from the hospital but, she was extremely tired. She had stayed up for three days with no sleep in the hospital with Ana. "I can't believe those bitches didn't get expelled! Ana could be dead right now for all they know!" Kira said. "I know. I wish someone would teach them a lesson." Sakura said. Yukari skipped into the room. Yukari hugged Sakura. "Hey, Saku! What's up? Who ya' talking to?" Her hyperactive roommate asked. "Yukari, this is my friend, Kira. Kira, my roommate, Yukari Wolfe." Sakura introduced. "Hi, Kira! Do you like puppies?!" Yukari asked. "Yeah, I actually have a Golden Retriever puppy." Kira said. Yukari grinned. "Cool." Yukari went to do her homework. Sakura heard a knock at the door. "Sorry, Kai. I gotta go. Let me know when Ana's awake." Sakura said. Kira nodded and they both logged off. Sakura went to the door and opened it. Ayu stared down at her disappointedly. "Ayu-sensei? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. "Come with me." Ayu said. "Okay, Yukari, I'll be right back." Sakura called over her shoulder and stepped out of the room. Ayu and Sakura walked down to the principal's office. When Ayu opened the door, she saw Ino and Karin sitting in the office.

"Sakura, take a seat." Principal Namikazi said. Sakura sat next to Karin who sent her a death glare. "Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked. "Damn right you did!" Ino yelled. She shoved a make up kit in Sakura's face. _Whore_ was written across it in sharpie. "You wrote shit like this all over our room!" Karin yelled. Sakura stared at it. "Nice try. This isn't my hand writing." Sakura said. "They say you snuck into their room and wrote this all over their stuff." Principal Namikazi said. Sakura shook her head. "I don't even know where their dorm is! How could I sneak in there when I don't know where it is?" Sakura said. "Liar!" Ino yelled. "Calm down! Let's take a look at the security cameras and see who it was." Ayu said. She typed a pass code and the people watched the footage.

"See? There she is!" Karin said. "She walked right past your room." Ayu said. Karin sat back into her seat. Three people in hoodies walked into the room. About five minutes later, they walked out and the camera got a clear shot of their faces. "Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, and Yukari Wolfe." Ayu said. "Oh mah gosh, guys! That was awesome! It's great to finally get back at those whores! How did the not come back five minutes early?" Yukari asked. "I made sure to clog the toilets." Naruto said. "This should teach them not to mess with innocent youthful people. "Okay, if you go into another one of your 'youth' rants, I'm going to put a foot full of 'youth' in your ass." Naruto said and the three left. They stopped the video and turned to the three girls in the room.

"But… but… but… Sakura is the only one who hates us! Everyone else loves us! She paid them to do it." Karin said. Ayu leaned towards her cousin. "Karin. Why do _you_ hate Sakura? What did she do to you that made you want to run over her friend?" She asked. Karin stuttered. "She took our Sasuke-kun away from us!" Ino yelled without thinking. She smacked her hands over her mouth. The principal rubbed his temples. "So, you acted on your stupid fan girl crush?" Ayu asked. The girls didn't answer. Ayu took that as a yes.

"Two more weeks of detention with Gai." The principal said. "Dismissed. Sakura, will you send Yukari down?" Sakura nodded and left. Yukari and the two boys came in and faced the consequences. "Three days suspension." The principal said. "What?!" The three said in unison. "But, Dad-" Naruto tried. "We're taking it easy on you three. The usual amount of suspension would be three months." Ayu interrupted. With a sigh, the three accepted defeat and went back to their dorms.

~three days later. 6th hour~

Sakura was back to doing last minute studying of her script with Sasuke. She still hadn't heard anything from Kira. Sakura was thankful that Crysta- sensei had gotten sick and moved the team acting to today instead of last Monday.

"Alright, let's take it form the top." Sasuke said and set his script aside. "Rihanna, was that Kurt you were jut talking with?" He said, falling into character. "Yeah, it was, but, he's not as terrible as you think. He's actually very sweet." Sakura said, becoming Rihanna. "He's a self absorbed jerk who wants me to fail at everything!" "Lucas, calm down, he just asked me out." "What?! Fine. It's not like I can control it any ways." Sakura sighed like Rihanna was supposed to. "I'm just conflicted. I don't think I'll go out with him." Sasuke turned his head to the side for Lucas's aside. You know, when the character tells their inner most thoughts to the audience with the other characters not hearing. "I may not like Kurt, but, I want Rihanna to be happy." Sasuke turned back to Sakura. Or "Lucas" turned back to "Rihanna." "Rihanna, if you love him, go after him. We've been friends as far back as I can remember and I want you to be happy." Rihanna sighed in frustration. "But, Lucas, I don't love him! Or, maybe I do? I don't know!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands. "Just try one date and see how it goes." "Lucas" stroked a strand of hair out of "Rihanna's" face. "Don't worry about it. One date with Kurt won't kill you." Sakura nodded. Sasuke let go of her hands and turned away. "Rihanna, I just want you to know, even if you don't love me, I love you." Sakura shifted in her seat to represent reentering. "Oh, how was your date with Kurt, Rihanna?" "Well, I definitely learned something." "Well, I hope you and Kurt will be very happy together." "I don't love Kurt!" Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. "I love you, Lucas." Sasuke leaned in close to act like the kiss was happening. "I love you, too, Rihanna. I always have." Sasuke said and ended the scene.

"On stage, we'll have to actually kiss, you know." Sasuke said. Sakura's heart sped up. "Yeah, I know." Sakura said. Crysta-sensei jumped up on stage and whistled to get the class's attention. "Who's performing first? Einie meanie minie… Yukari and Hinata!" Yukari and Hinata took the stage. "Action!" Crysta called from the audience. The two girls fell into character instantly.

"Seriously, Hannah, loosen up! You reject every boy that comes to hand!" Yukari started. "Sorry, Mable, but it's how I am." Hinata said. "Not even one guy is good enough for you. First there was Ethan…" Yukari said. "Way to self absorbed." Hinata replied. "Then there was Zak." "Such a creeper!" "Okay, Hannah! That's it! I am locking you in a car with a bunch of hot single guys!" Yukari said, grabbing Hinata's wrist. "It won't work! I have a boyfriend!" Hinata said, yanking her hand out of Yukari's. "Who?" Yukari asked. "Your brother!" Hinata said. "Your dating Tony?!" "Yes. He's nice, sweet, and has a great sense of humor." Hinata said. "Oh my gosh… My best friend is going to be my sister!" Yukari cheered and the two bowed. The class applauded.

"Alright, you two chose whose next." Crysta said. "Karin and Ozaki." Yukari called and the two girls jumped off of the stage. When sensei called action, Karin just stood there and argued with each other. When they bowed, no one clapped. "Sasuke and Sakura are next." Karin said. Ozaki and Karin jumped off the stage and Sasuke and Sakura went up on stage.

"I don't love Kurt! I love you, Lucas." Sakura said as the scene began to end. Sasuke came close to her and pressed his lips to hers. The guys cheered for Sasuke and the girls cheered on Sakura. Sakura heard Karin shriek in anger. Sasuke broke away. "I love you, too, Rihanna." He said and the two bowed to the audience. Everyone cheered and Karin stormed out of the class room. Sakura numbly walked back to her seat after Sasuke dared Shikamaru and Masato to come up. She sat in her seat in a daze. She couldn't even pay attention to the performances or what Crysta- sensei was telling them. She was too distracted by how soft Sasuke's lips were.

~At dinner~

Sakura sat next to Sasuke at dinner. "You should have seen them!" Hinata squeaked to the table of friends. Sasuke and Sakura blushed. "Damn, Sasuke! Get some!" Naruto cheered. "Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said. They guys poked fun at Sasuke while the girls giggled at Sakura. Sakura's phone vibrated. She looked at caller ID. _Incoming call from Kira_. It said. She stuck a finger in her ear and answered. "Hello?" She said. "Sakura! Ana's awake!" Kira cheered from the other side. "Are you serious?! Come pick me up!" Sakura said. "On my way! Be there in an hour!" Kira said and hung up. Sakura hung up. "Who was that?" Hinata asked. "Kira. Ana's awake. Kira's going to be here in an hour to pick me up to go see her." Sakura said. "Mind if I come with you?" Tenten asked. "Why? We're just going to a hospital." Sakura asked. "I want to meet your friends!" Tenten said. "I don't know how long we're going to be there." Sakura said. "I have a car." Tenten said. Sakura shrugged. "Okay." She said. The two dumped their trays and went back to their dorms and changed out of their school cloths to regular cloths.

Kira pulled up in front of the school. Tenten got into her Buick and followed Kira and Sakura there after a quick introduction. The girls drove to Suna to see the now awake girl.

**CLIFFIE! BWAHAHAHA!  
>KITTY: Ayukazi, you are a demon.<br>AYUKAZI: I know, right?!  
>KITTY: *Face palm* Anyways. Tune in next time.<br>AYUKAZI: Why? BECAUSE KITTY TOLD YOU TO!  
>KITTY: yeah, anyways. We love you guys. One more shout out of thanks to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard.<br>AYUKAZI: We love you!  
>KITTY: You all read you may as well review. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap, I'm updating! IT'S TEH END OF THE WORLD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! No, just kidding! Ha-ha! *Dodges the cinderblocks thrown at me.* ALRIGHT! We will be introducing a new character this Chapter! Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

Sakura yawned. Kira and Tenten had gone out on a grand tour of Suna last night. Sakura stayed in the hospital with Ana. Ana and Sakura had talked into the night. Unfortunately, Tenten and Sakura still had a day of school before they could talk through the night. Sakura frowned at her worksheet for art. She knew Deidara-sensei would be mad if he caught her sleeping in his class. And to make things worse, Ino and Suzuki were totally going to drive her crazy! Sakura thought of her conversation with Ana.

_Flashback  
>"Ana, you shouldn't eat so fast." Sakura said as her red headed friend scarfed down the disgusting hospital food. The poor red head was starving and would eat a worm if it was all there was. "I'm pucking shcarvink!" she yelled. Sakura understood just fine what the violent child had said. "So, how has it been with the bitches that ran me over?" She asked. Sakura sighed. "Well, one is Ayu-Chan's cousin, so they get some slack cut for them. They tried pulling vandalism on me. Some of my friends went into their dorm and wrote <em>'whore, bitch, slut' _and things like that all over it. The two bitches tried whipping it on me." Sakura said then her hands flew over her mouth. She hated cussing. Ana smirked at her. "You were going to crack anyways." She said. Sakura shrugged and rested her arms on the bed. "I'm thinking of dropping out." She said, causing Ana to choke on her orange juice and do a spit take. "Oh, hell no! Nuh-uh! Not gonna happen! You are _staying_ at KHS, Sakura Haruno! Don't you _ever _tell me that your gonna ever again or so help me, I will take my good foot and shove it up your ass so hard it will come out of your mouth!" Ana threatened. Sakura smiled at her red headed friend with the short temper. Ana wasn't good at expressing it, but she would support her friends' dreams even if it ment she had to threaten violence. And a threat from Ana was a promise. Sakura laughed. "Alright, alright! Just don't _walk!_" She said, getting Ana to smile. "So, how are things going between you and the hotty with the cockatoo hairstyle?" She asked. Sakura snickered at the cockatoo comment, then blushed when she realized she was talking about Sasuke. Sakura explained the acting scene. _

"_YEAH! Da-yum! That's mah girl! Whoo-whee!" Ana cheered, her country girl accent throwing back in full-gear. "Ana!" Sakura said. Temari and Kira had been trying to break her from that forever. "Sorry, 'sin mah blood. Cain't help it!" She said, the pure southern of her voice seemed so natural, but Temari and Kira couldn't stand it. "Ya' won't tell 'em, won't ya?" She asked. Sakura smiled. "If you don't tell anyone about me MIGHT be dropping outta KHS, I won't tell yer accent." Sakura said, mimicking Ana's accent. Ana rolled her eyes, but promised anyway. Tenten and Kira came back and Tenten and Sakura went back to the school.  
>End flashback.<em>

Sakura yawned again. Sakura looked over the requirements fore the project. _Must be original. Must be neat and cleaned up. Must use only the primary colors._ Damn. Only Blue Red and Yellow for the project? This would be harder for Sakura than she thought. The bell rang and Sakura stood up to leave. Ino came up behind Sakura and gave one hard shove. Sakura let out a squeak of fear as she fell. Her foot caught on the nailed down table. Sakura fell forward, head meeting with the concrete floor. She blacked out instantly. Everyone gasped when Sakura didn't stand. Tenten reached out and tried to hold Sakura up, but before she could even touch Sakura, one of the other girls in the class screamed. "Her head is bleeding!" Ino hid behind Suzuki. _"Oh, god I've killed her!"_ She thought. Ino bumped into the teacher as he ran passed to check on the girl with pink hair with a new crimson mixture in it. Ino kept backing out. "Naruto, get your sister. Sasuke, Help me get her to the nurses office. The rest of you, get to class, un." Deidara said. Ino continued to back up as Sasuke and Deidara pulled Sakura up and watched in terror as Sasuke carried Sakura out bridal style as Deidara held a napkin to her bleeding head. _"What have I done?"_ Ino thought she backed until she bumped into some one and let out a gasp. She turned and saw the one artist guy that was friends with Sakura. Sai. He stared down at her. Her lip quivered. "What have you done?" He asked. She burst into tears.

"I-I didn't mean to! Y-yeah, I-I pushed her, b-but I-I tho-thought that sh-she wa-as g-g-going to ca-catch herself of one o-of her friends would catch her I-I di-didn't mea-mean to!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. Sai was taken aback. When Sakura had moved in, she had hated her. When Ino ran over her friend, she didn't care. But now that Sakura was hurt and was bleeding from the temple, she was now worried that she might have killed some one. Sai didn't know what to do. He began to blush lightly. What was he going to do? Comfort his friend's enemy? "Uh." He stuttered. He sighed and rubbed her head. Ca-calm down, Ino. She'll be fine. She was raised in Suna, remember? Suna girls are tough. Calm down. I'll walk you to your next class, come on." Sai said and they walked out of the room.

XXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXX

Ayu rubbed her eyes her prep hour wasn't until eighth period and it wasn't even close. Ayu stood and began to write the instructions for the dance project. They needed a dance to a school appropriate song and create their own moves. She sighed as the bell rung indicating for fifth hour to start. She turned to her class. "Alright, class, it is getting close to mid term, so pull out your iPods and speakers. It's project time." She said. The class cheered. Everyone loved the dance project. She smiled slightly. She was glad for a full sophomore class in fifth hour. She turned back to the board and opened her mouth to explain all of the requirements when the door suddenly burst open, revealing her red faced little brother. "Naruto. You should be in your class, not lounging about in my classroom." She said. "I'm not lounging!" He yelled in a panicked fury. "No taking breaks, ei-" She started.

"It's Sakura! She was pushed down and is bleeding from the temple!" He said. "Shit!" Ayu cussed, dropping everything in her arms down. "Emma, you're in charge until I get back!" She said to one of the brunette students and ran to the nurse's office with her brother. Ayu and Naruto burst in to the office. Ayu in a fury that her special student had been hurt without her being notified immediately. It was Ayu's job to make sure that any student that was not born in Konoha was to be under her watch since it was a Suna boy killed in front of her.

"What the hell happened to my student?!" She yelled the second she saw Deidara. He cringed slightly at her tone, remembering the scars he got the last time that tone came out. "Class had just let out and I was cleaning up my station and I heard Sara say 'Her head is bleeding!' So I went to see what was going on, hm." Deidara said. "She was pushed down when her foot caught on the table. She fell and her head started to bleed." Sasuke said, speaking up for the first time. Ayu massaged her temple. "Did you see who pushed her?" She asked. "No, but I know she was pushed because she's not clumsy enough to fall like that." He said. Ayu nodded. "Thank you, Sasuke. Both of you head back to class. Deidara, get back to teaching. You're a good teacher; I don't want to see you fired. Shizune, you tell me before anyone else when she wakes up." Ayu said. The four left in their directions. And went back to their day

XXXXXXXX with Ino XXXXXXXX

Ino walked into her seventh period. Sakura wasn't there. She sat next to Karin, her guilty conscious eating away at her. "Karin. Where's Sakura?" Ino asked. "You're asking me like I care?" She asked. "Karin. I could have killed her in fourth hour!" Ino whispered. "Good, one more outsider out of my hair." Karin replied. "What? She could be dead and you don't care?!" Ino asked. "Oh, puh-lease, Ino. So she started to bleed from her temple. What's the danger?" She asked, applying lip gloss like one of those bratty assed cheerleaders you'd see in the movies. "The danger is she could bleed to death! And it would be my fault!" Ino said. Karin growled. "The pink ass is fine. I heard my cousins talking about it during lunch. We will keep this up, no matter how guilty you get. You will stay on my side or so help me I will make your life miserable, got it?" Karin growled to her. Ino sighed in defeat. Karin knew too much about her, so she knew that Karin's threat was a promise. Ino nodded.

Ayu came gliding into the class, she speedily wrote down on the board; _Dance project._ Everyone groaned, showing that when Ayu assigned a project while pissed, no one wins. "Alright. Telling by your groans, you know that this is a time where no one wins. Yes, students, its project time. Pull out your paper and take notes. Rule number one. You must create your own dance moves. Rule number two. The song must be school appropriate. Three. If you want to partner with someone. You take it up with me first. Get to work!" And with that they went to work.

XXXXXX next week XXXXXXX

The rain poured down on the city of Konoha, hard and steady. It had been going long and hard for a while now, since Sakura woke up on Thursday. She had temporary amnesia. When Ino heard Sakura was awake, but didn't remember anyone, she was relived. Maybe Sakura would never remember the day in art class and she would get away unscarred. Karin, however, saw this as away for revenge. She was planning to manipulate poor Sakura and use her to her advantage. Ino couldn't do anything about it. Principal Namakazi found another dancer to substitute for Ayu while she helped Sakura remember. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Tobi, May, Masato, Yukari, all of her friends tried to help her. Ino helped her when she could. On the side. Sakura didn't even know.

Sakura was going out to the parking lot thinking she was going to meet with Tenten for lunch. Instead, she was meeting Ino again for the first time. "Tenten? Where are you? Where are we going for lunch?" Sakura called, shading her eyes to keep rain out of them. "Sorry, Sakura, Tenten won't be meeting you today. I am." Ino said, stepping out of the shadows to meet the pink haired girl. "Who are you?" She asked, turning her head to the side. Ino copied her. "So, you don't remember me at all. Then I can still redeem myself?" Ino wondered. Sakura stared at the blonde. She suddenly bowed. "I'm sorry!" She said suddenly. Sakura looked confused. "It's my fault you don't remember. I was jealous of you and in our art class, your foot caught on the table and I pushed you down. I'm so sorry!" Ino said. Sakura smiled at her. "It's okay! You're sorry, so it was an accident! We can be friends now!" Sakura said.

"Not." Ino said suddenly and round house kicked Sakura in the ribs. "Maybe you shouldn't be so gullible, pinky." Ino said. There was the sound of a door closing as Ino went inside. Sakura's phone buzzed she looked at it.

_Number unknown.  
>Sakura, sorry for the kick. I'm being watched and I can't make it seem like I'm on your side. Watch out for these three. Don't believe anything they say. They will act nice and try to make you their friend. Don't trust them. Their out to get you. Act like you hate me and I'm your excuse not to be friends with them. I know I was mean in to past. But, I'm truly sorry for hurting you. Trust me.<br>-Ino_

And with that message, pictures of Karin, Suzuki and Yuka popped up. Sakura Put two and two together. She decided to play along until things were over. But, was Ino lying and playing her, or was she telling the truth? Only with the help of a new student, Sakura would be able to tell.

**Problem is, I PULLED ONE ON YOU AGAIN! XD XD XD The new character is next chapter! Bwhahahahah! I is so evilz! *Get hit in the head.* Go review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, Naruto is not mine.**

The rain seemed to be hitting harder on the city of Konoha. The rain fog was so thick; the students couldn't even see the parking lot, let alone the figure of a new student in a cloak. The figure looked down at a picture of a reddish husky puppy. "Alright, Roo. Let's do this." She said and descended into the school.

XxXxX with Sakura and co. XxXxX

Sakura sat at the table next to Sasuke. She was relived to have her memory back. And to have Ayu-sensei off her back and back in her temporary class room. Her original class room was having wood floors installed. So her class had to be moved to one of the twenty gymnasiums through out the school. Sakura sighed at her breakfast. Rubbery oatmeal with plastic tasting raisins, a tiny pancake and some very crappy sausage with a pint of milk one day off from expiration. Classic school breakfast. And Tenten was doing her usual morning rant.

"Okay. We have to do something about this! I mean, the first lady wants us to eat better, right? So why does she make us eat children's play food? I mean, look at this!" Tenten said as she took some of her oatmeal and molded it in to a perfect replica of a knife. "It's desgusting! I could throw a blob of his in the toilet and fake sick for a day if I don't suffer from food poisoning first! It's revolting! Athletes can't eat this! We'll get fat and we won't be able to compete in the world championships! I mean come on!" She said. Hinata rubbed her temple. "Tenten, I love you, but you're giving us all head aches." Neji said. Tenten looked up and saw everyone rubbing their heads. "Sorry." She said.

The doors flew open as a cold wind swept as the outside doors burst open. Sakura suddenly wished the cafeteria wasn't a separate building from the school it's self. All of the teachers on breakfast duty turned to look at the hooded figure that suddenly entered. No one had even seen the stranger's face before she jumped on the nearest table. Her hood fell off as she landed, showing her reddish brown hair that reminded Sakura of Ana's hair, only not curly and darker. And her eyes were strange. Her left eye was green and her right eye was blue. "Who is brave enough to show me where Ayu Namakazi is?!" She yelled. Everyone suddenly turned away. "Not this again." Said one person. "Just look away, the teachers will handle that." Said another. "Don't watch, it only encourages them." Said another one. Tenten grabbed Sakura's arm. "Don't look. It's just another fan wanting Ayu's autograph." She said.

"What? Your gonna push me off the table instead of help me find my teacher?" the newcomer said. Sakura stood and dumped her tray then came back for her stuff. The girl continued to dodge the teachers by jumping from table to table. "Kid, get down from there!" Crysta-sensei said. "Not until you help me find my teacher!" She said. "Tenten, can I have a bit of your oatmeal?" Sakura asked as the girl with strange eyes hopped close to the table. Tenten held her bowl out to Sakura. She grabbed a handful and chucked it at the hopping girl. She turned and looked at Sakura. "If you're looking for Ayu- sensei, follow me. I have to get to her classroom anyways." She said and headed for the doors, pulling her hoodie up.

Wiping the wad of oatmeal from her face, the girl followed her into the rain. Sakura waited for her. She walked inside with her and as soon as they were in the school, the new girl seemed calmer. "Sorry about the scene back there. I just got here half an hour ago. I didn't know where to go, so I went to the cafeteria and hoped to find someone kind enough to help me. I'm Rave Tiitle." She said. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I came from Suna." She said. "Cool. I'm from the Hidden Rock. My Uncle works here and I have a really good talent for art. Some people think I can sing but, I suck." She said. Sakura chuckled. "You remind me of my friend, Naruto." She said. "So what's your talent, Sakura?" Rave asked. "Mine? Oh, I'm training to be a fashion designer. I'm also a singer. But I prefer to design the dress instead of sing in it." She said. Sakura walked into the sports hall. "Isn't this the sports hall?" She asked. "Ayu-sensei's room is temporarily under construction, so she has the smallest gym until they finish." She said and opened the door to the gym.

"Ayu-sensei? It's me, Sakura." She said as she walked in. "Up here, girls." The two heard they looked up to see the teacher hanging up side down from one of the support beams and changing a giant light bulb in the hanging lamp in the ceiling. One thousand feet up. Ayu tilted her head to look at the girls. "Sensei?" Sakura said. Ayu flipped up onto the beam and shot to the side risers, then leapt to the floor. Rave's jaw hit the floor. "Nice moves." Sakura said. Ayu smiled. "Thank you Sakura. Oh, you must be Rave, Deidara's niece." She said, looking at Rave. Rave recovered quickly and nodded. "It's nice to meet you Rave. I'm Ayu Namakazi, but I'm sure you knew that. I have your schedule right here." She said and handed Rave her schedule. Rave looked it over. "If you need help, just come to me or the school councilor. See you girls in seventh hour." She said and began to set up for her class. Sakura and Rave looked over Rave's schedule.

_First hour-Tennis- Kakuzu-sensei room 14  
>Second hour- Martial Arts- Kakashi-sensei room 6<br>Third hour- Math- Keisuke-sensei room 19  
>Fourth hour- Choir- Sierra-sensei room 12<br>Fifth hour- Basketball- Masoka-Sensei room 17  
>Lunch<br>Sixth hour-Drama- Crysta-sensei room 11  
>Seventh hour- Dance- Ayu-sensei room 5<br>Eight hour- Art- Deidara-sensei room 2_

"Third, Sixth, and Seventh hours we have together." Sakura said. "Great! So... can you show me where to go for Tennis?" Rave asked. Sakura smiled and lead Rave to her class.

XxXxX Lunch XxXxX

Sakura walked into the lunch room with Rave and Yukari. Rave and Yuki (Yukari told Rave to call her Yuki) were laughing at how they pranked Keisuke in third hour. Keisuke said find x so Rave walked up to the board and circled the x and wrote _found it._ Sakura had fought off laughter. "Sakura! Yukari! Over here!" Naruto called. They had moved their table so that Karin would stop slaughtering them with moldy Mac and cheese from a garbage can outside. They now sat in the back of the cafeteria. Yukari, Rave and Sakura went and sat by their friends. "Hey Sakura, is the fan from this morning following you?" Tenten asked. "What, oh, right, I guess I forgot to introduce you. Everyone, this is my new friend Rave Tiitle. Rave, this is Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Masato, Lee, Kiri, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Miko, Choji, Katsuya, Tobi, May, and Sasuke." Sakura said, blushing when she said Sasuke's name. "Nice to meet you all!" Rave said and sat down next to Yukari and Kiba. Sakura took her usual seat next to Sasuke.

Lunch seemed to go better. No one attacked them with food. They could actually laugh with out worrying that Sakura would get a phone call about another friend being hit by a car. Then suddenly Rave's eyes just stopped. As in she was dozing off, in a fantasy land. Like how Ana always was in math or English. But Rave's eyes actually went somewhere. She grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura looked over at her. "What is it, Rave? Are you okay?" She asked. "Who is that guy over there?" She asked and nodded towards a boy wearing wire Harry Potter glasses while reading a book. He looked extremely smart and handsome. Sakura had never seen him before now. Well, she had. She just never met him. He was in her sixth hour. What was his name?

"That's Kenzo Shikari. He's training to be a singer. He's got a good voice, but he's got the imagination to write a book, just not the patience for it. Why?" Sasuke said for Sakura. "He's so hot." She said. Sakura stared at her friend. Rave was staring at Kenzo the way Kira stared at throwing knifes and swords. Like she was in love. Sakura blinked. She sighed inwardly. Since Ana, Kira, and Temari weren't here, it was up to Sakura to play fiddler on the roof. Her gaze shifted over to Hinata and Naruto. Hinata was giving Naruto the same look Rave was giving Kenzo. She smirked to herself. _"Aw, heck, why not?" _She thought. _"I can try with them, too."_

XxXxX Seventh hour. With Rave. XxXxX

Rave plopped down in her art seat. She was the first to class, so it was just her and her Uncle in the room. She sighed deeply. Deidara looked up from his desk and saw her. "So you did come, un." He said. Rave sat back in her chair. "Mom was sick. I didn't want to be a burden." She said. Deidara sat on her desk and looked her in the eye. "You weren't a burden, Rave. You were just difficult. Don't think you're alone here, hm." He said. "No one can understand what I've been through, Uncle Dei." She said, looking down at her foot. "You've been hanging out with Sakura Haruno, haven't you?" He asked. "Yeah, so?" She asked. "Since Sakura got here, she's been bullied and tormented and her friends have suffered for it too. Back in Suna, two girls from here went and ran over one of her friends, hm. Her friend is fine now. And just before you got here, she was pushed over and her head was split open right where you're sitting, un." He said. She stared in shock. "As much as I've heard. No one has so much as said anything rude to you or about you since you got here. Be grateful, un." He said and went back to his desk as others began to enter the room.

**And there you go guys! Sorry for taking so long. It's called writer's block. Don't lie, we've all had it. All right see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, Naruto is not mine.**

The weekend had come quickly… And Sakura had nothing to do. Sasuke would be spending time with Tobi, Ayu, Itachi and Naruto… all weekend. Rave was stalking Kenzo and Kiba with Yukari. Sai was at home visiting his mother. Neji and Tenten were on a date. Hinata was babysitting her sister. Shikamaru was sleeping or stalking Masato. Masato was studying with Miko, Shino, Choji, Katsuya and May. And Sakura was pretty sure that Lee was stalking her and Kiri was stalking Lee. Sakura sighed as she sat in the drained cafeteria. Ayu suddenly came rushing through the cafeteria. Purse in one hand, cell phone in the other. Sakura swallowed a bite of her dry turkey sandwich. She had never seen her teacher like this before. Brown leather boots that went up to her knees. Some dark skinny jeans. A dark tee shirt and a leather jacket. To top it all off, she wore a pair of thick sunglasses. Sakura felt slightly envious of her teacher. But what could she do? All of the teachers her were famous for some thing... Well, almost all. Math teachers, science teacher, green house teachers, and English teachers weren't famous… or Hidan…

Ayu looked up and saw Sakura while she had been dosing off. "Sakura? Are you staying here of the three day weekend?" Ayu asked her student. Sakura remembered that Monday was in-service. "Yeah. Mom went on a cruise so I'm stuck here" She said. "What about your friends?" She asked. "Kira is in South Suna visiting her uncle. Ana is recovering. Temari has cheer practice." Sakura sighed. "What about your friends here at school?" Ayu asked. "They're up to their elbows in studying. Or stalking their crushes. Either way, I'm alone. But, hey, it's not the first time, so, I'll be fine." Sakura said and smiled up at her teacher. Ayu looked down at her student over her glasses. Unknown to Sakura, this stirred a memory in Ayu. **(A/N: Warning! You will want more after this flash back.) **

_Flashback.  
>Sixteen year old Ayu Namakazi sat at her desk in her dorm room. It was time for midterms. Ayu, being a straight A student, was staying for the four day weekend to study her ass off. Ayu and her family weren't close other than when it came to her little brother. Ayu was detached in away. She was muttering the math equations to her self when there was a knock at the door. "Crysta, did you lose your key again?" She asked and answered the door. She was shocked to see her father. "Ayu, your still here?" He said, surprised to see her. She was surprised to see him, too, but kept an even face. "It's mid-terms, Principal Namakazi, I have to study." She said. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. Ayu and her father had never really gotten along. She never knew her father because he had been a movie star and was never home. "I was just dropping off some last minute homework for you." He said and handed a folder to her with the dance teacher, Maori Kimiko's, hand writing on it. "Thank you, Principal Namakazi." She said and began to turn away. <em>

"_Ayu, why don't you visit your mother?" He asked before she shut the door. She froze. This was the first time she had a talk with her father that didn't end in argument. "Mom is working and Naruto is trying to catch up in his school work. He has a pretty good tutor." She said. "Ayu, go visit your mother, she's been all alone in that big house ever since Naruto went to the academy." He said. "It wouldn't be that way if you dropped by to have a nice conversation with her every now and then." She said. Her father stepped in and sat in her chair while she sat on her bed. "I know. I want to go and see her, but I'm so busy here. And in the summer-" "Your making movies." She sighed. "You could at least take an hour or so off and see us. Mom misses you, Dad." Ayu said. He rubbed her head. "Go visit you mother. And tell her I said hello." He said with a smirk. She smiled at her father for the first time since her brother was born. "Alright. See you later, Dad." She said as they left and locked the door behind her.  
>Flashback ends<em>

Ayu pressed her lips in a thin line. That was the first night she and her father connected. It was the same night she found her mother killed in her bedroom. Ayu sent Sakura a scornful look. "Sakura, go and grab your swim suit and come to the water park with us." She said. Sakura looked up at her teacher in shock. "R-really?" She asked. "I'm sure no one would mind. Besides, I don't want to be the only girl there, you know what I mean?" She asked. Sakura grinned and nodded and sprinted back to her room and grabbed her red bikini and a towel and a change of cloths with her phone then ran back to Ayu. She was hanging up her phone and looked up for Sakura. "Come on, the guys will be here in a second." She said and the two women stepped in to the parking lot. It was the perfect day to go swimming. The rain had cleared out and the weather man said the low for today was 34 degrees. The high? 98 degrees. Sakura didn't see any cars coming around and didn't see the guys any where. Then she heard the rev of a motor cycle and three motorcycles came pulling up. A red one, and orange one and a dark blue one. There were four guys. Two on the orange one and one on the red and blue ones. The man on the red one pulled off his helmet and Sakura was shocked to see Itachi Uchiha on it with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Need a ride, ladies?" He asked as Naruto, Tobi, and Sasuke pulled of their helmets. Sasuke looked almost happy to see Sakura, but that was probably because now Tobi didn't have to ride on the back of his motorcycle. "Itachi, that's your old Kawasaki from when we were in school! I thought you sold it!" Ayu said to him. "I was able to get it back." he said and handed her an ocean blue helmet. She pulled it on and swung her leg over the back over the motorcycle. Sasuke handed Sakura a pink one. "Last one we had." He said with a smirk. Sakura sighed and pulled it on and sat behind Sasuke. "Put your arms around me and hold tight." He said to her as he pulled on his own helmet. Naruto slid on their orange helmets and they took of. Sakura repressed a shriek as they took off and of to the water park they went.

XxXxX At the park XxXxX

The three motorcycles pulled in to the Parking lot of the biggest water park in the world. The Pride of Konoha Water Park. Ayu and Itachi yanked of their helmets. "Wow, haven't been here since we started teaching Naruto how to swim." Ayu said as they set their helmets on the cycle. The boys locked up the bikes and the six of them headed in. Sakura and Ayu changed into their bikinis and headed out. Ayu wore a bikini that matched her hair. A perfect black bikini that definitely made her eyes pop. Sakura pulled back her hair and walked out with her teacher and they found the guys. Tobi looked like a child. He had floaties on his arms and a little baseball hat on his head and was wearing powder blue swim shorts. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi however, oh, man girls were stopping to stare. Itachi wore black swim shorts and oh Jashin almighty did he look hot. He had a very toned chest. Naruto was muscular him self and his orange shorts made his muscles look bigger than they were. And as for Sasuke. Ho-oh, Sakura couldn't her eyes off of his chest. He was just as muscular as his brother. His dark blue shorts mad it seem like he was glowing. Ayu was gawking at her boyfriend and he was tracing her body with his eyes. Naruto smiled at Sakura. And Sakura couldn't pull her eyes away from Sasuke to smile back. She didn't even notice that his eyes were tracing Sakura's own flat, tone stomach. Ayu gathered her bearings and strided up to her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. "Hello, sexy." She said and Sakura got a hold of her self and walked up to her teachers and friends. "Hi there." Sasuke said. "Hi, guys! Ready to have fun!" Sakura said, thinking Sasuke's blush was just the heat. The six heard girls and boys talking around them.

"OMG, is that Ayu Namakazi? I love her newest song!" Said one girl. "Look at those little boys hanging out with her." Said one of her friends. "Who is the dark haired guy that she kissed?" Said another. "That's Itachi Uchiha, her boyfriend. He was number two on sexiest actors list according to Teen Dream magazine!" Said the first girl. "Who's the blond boy?" Said another dark haired girl that was making bedroom eyes at Naruto. Her boyfriend glared at him. "That's Ayu's little brother, isn't it?" Said on of her friends. "What about the other dark haired boy standing by that girl?" Said another girl. "I don't know, but oh, my god he is hot!" Said a girl. "Forget him, who's the sexy tan girl with the pink hair?" said her boyfriend. The girl glared at the boy. He shrugged.

Sakura blushed a deep red. No one had ever talked about her like that before. Ayu, Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto all seemed used to it. Naruto sighed. "Niichan, they're doing it again." He said in annoyance. "Well, let's do what models like us are supposed to do." Ayu said and slipped her sunglasses back on. Sakura hadn't realized she had taken them off. "W-what would that be?" Sakura asked. Ayu squeezed her arm. "Give them what they want. Let's strut our stuff, and Tobi, take off those floaties. You don't need them." Ayu said. Tobi shed the floaties and hat and girls finally started whispering about him. Sakura looked ready to pass out. Itachi sent her a worried look. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her. "Just follow our lead. Don't worry. It's perfectly natural. Trust me." He said and Sakura did as she was told. Ayu grabbed Itachi's hand and he spun her before wrapping his arms around her and jumping into the pool. Tobi took a cannon ball off of the high dive and Naruto did a back wards cannon ball off the high dive. Sasuke threw Sakura over his shoulder and they dove into the water. Sakura came up with Sasuke and shook her hair out and giggled. "That was so fun!" she giggled. They all went showing off their own tricks. Sakura and Ayu went and took places at the two high dives and they did a synchronized dive as if they had practiced for years. They high fived when they surfaced. This was one of the funnest weekends of Sakura's life.

XxXxX Later XxXxX

Sasuke, Tobi, Itachi and Naruto all sat in the hot tube after the sun had fallen. They decided to stay for the night at the nearby hotel. They were the only ones there while Sakura and Ayu were asleep or talking in their room. "So, Sasuke, spill it already. Do you have a crush on Sakura?" Naruto asked. "What?" Sasuke said. "You couldn't keep your eyes off of her today, little brother." Itachi said. Sasuke blushed lightly. "What are you talking about, I wasn't staring at anyone." Sasuke said. "Sasuke-san, you were staring at Sakura-chan all day." Tobi said. "I don't know what you guys are talking about. I don't have a crush on her!" Sasuke asked. "What ever, Teme. It's so obvious you have a crush on her. I know what I saw. You were staring at her the way Ayu stares at Itachi." Naruto said. "Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said and left. As soon as he was out of their ear shot, he smirked. "Yeah. I guess your right, dobe. I might like her, a little." He said and walked back to his room to sleep.

XxXxX with Ayu and Sakura XxXxX

"Sakura, Will you be honest with me?" Ayu asked Sakura. "Yeah. What is it Sensei?" Sakura asked as she sat up on her bed. "If I was to set you and Sasuke up for a date, would you be mad at me?" She asked. Sakura blushed. "What do you mean?" She asked. "No, I wouldn't be mad." Sakura said. Ayu smiled. "That's all I needed to know." She said and went to sleep. Sakura lied back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. What did Ayu mean by that? And was Sakura going to regret it?

**All of this answered next chapter! Good night everyone! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, Naruto is not mine.**

Sakura sat in her dorm and studiedher ass off. They had gotten back that morning because Ayu and Itachi had a meeting to take care off. Apparently, the school would be getting a new assistant principal soon and they were discussing who. And Sakura couldn't stop thinking about what Ayu had said the night before. A date with Sasuke? No, she wouldn't have been mad, she'd be humiliated! She's only had a crush on the guy since he sang to her in the car ride there at the beginning of the year! Sakura sighed and set aside her book. What was Ayu planning for her? Was she just asking or was she actually going to set Sasuke up with her? Sakura sighed in frustration. "What does that woman want?!" She asked and then she realized her computer was dinging at her for requests for a video chat from Ana. There were three people in there. Sakura sat in front of the computer and clicked 'join' and Ana, Temari, and Kira's faces popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Sakura!" They all said. "What's up, girl?" Said Kira. "Just studying for mid terms." She said and kept reading from her math book. "Aww, hey, did you ever get those autographed CDs from Ayu for us?" Ana asked. Sakura looked up from her book and slapped her head. "No, I've been so busy with school." She said. "I'm sorry guys." Her friends smiled. "It's cool, Sakura, just give us them when you can." Ana said. She was typing away at something. "What are you working on, Ana?" Temari asked. "Homework for drama class. I'm doing really well so far. The teacher likes me and maybe if I do really well, I might be able to be a sophomore at KHS next year with Sakura!" She said and kept typing. "Ana, you sure are trying hard, you've never tried this hard for anything. Ever." Kira said. Ana nodded and typed forever before she looked away. "So how are things there, Sakura?" Ana asked before typing.

"Well, I'm a little worried. Ayu asked me if she set me up with her boyfriend's little brother, Sasuke, if I'd be mad. And when I told her I wouldn't be mad she said 'that's all I needed to know' and went to sleep." Sakura said. "Sasuke?" Kira asked. "The boy I sent you guys a pic of at the beginning of the year." She said. "Oh, him. So what happens now?" Ana asked. "I don't know. She hasn't said anything about it yet." Sakura said. There was a knock at her door. "Hold on a second guys, I think Yukari forgot her key again." She said and opened the door. Rave launched in. "Oh, my god, Sakura, you won't believe it, I was admiring Kenzo over the top of my book so he wouldn't get wireded out and he came right up to me and asked me to help him with his math homework so I did and then he asked if we could study together later to night!" Rave said and threw herself on Sakura's bed. Sakura blinked.

"Rave? Have you seen Yukari anywhere? She's usually back by now." Sakura said and shut the door. "Kiba brought his new puppy, Akamaru, to school with him today. So Yuki went to play with the pup. He was so cute! Reminded me of my own dog." She said. "Who's there, Sakura?" Ana asked. Rave looked over at the computer. "Oh, right. Rave, these are my home town friends, Ana, Kira, and Temari. Guys, this is Rave." Sakura said. "Hey, Rave." Ana said. "Nice to meet ya'." Kira said. "Love your hair." Temari said. Rave waved and leaned back on Sakura's bed. "Rave, is there something I can help you with?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, um. My roommate is out of town for the rest of the weekend and I locked my key in my room. Can I stay here until Monday?" She asked. Sakura stared at her, then sighed. "Okay, but Yukari snores and I'm a bed hog, so you'll have to sleep on the couch." Sakura said.

"You get couches in your dorm?!" Ana asked. "Yup." Sakura said and went back to studying with her friends.

XxXxX Monday XxXxX

Sakura sat down in her desk. She was extremely tired. Rave's snores were louder than Yukari's and she had no choice but to stay up until one in the morning to study. She was drained, but she was ready. Good thing lunch was next. Sierra passed out tests. If there was a hard class in this entire school was the special effects. Miko thought it was easy because she had a gift for it. Sakura thought it was the most difficult thing in the world! Sierra started the timer and said "Go." And the test began. Sakura looked at the questions and was able to answer less than half correctly. And out of one hundred questions, that was considerably well. Sakura yawned as she turned in her test after half an hour. She went back and sat at her desk and tried to sleep when Miko slipped her a note. Sakura looked at her. She nodded. Because she was talented, she finished after twelve minutes. Sakura looked at the note.

_Sakura, I heard from Rave, that heard from Yukari that heard from Kiba that heard from Naruto who told Sai that Sasuke was thinking about asking you on a date at lunch!_

Sakura blinked and read it again. She wrote back. _I don't think he will. I mean, He's way out of my league! Why would he ask me out?_ And passed it back to Miko. The bell rang and on their way out, Miko whispered in her ear; "Because he has been sticking up for you. He's never done that for any one. Not even his best friend." She said and disappeared into the crowd.

XxXxX Lunch XxXxX

Sakura sat by Sasuke as usual and began to eat her lunch. Everyone made motions to Sasuke. And when he glared at them, Naruto slid him a note. Sasuke glared at it, wrote something and sent it back to the blonde. Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Hinata all stood and left with out saying a word. They were the only ones there at the moment. Sasuke swallowed his food and blushed a bit. He didn't actually expect them to leave. "So, um Sakura, I was wondering." He said. Sakura looked up at him. She sighed. "Do you need help with your home work?" She asked. "Uh, actually, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" He asked. Sakura choked on her sandwich. Was this happening? Was this really for real? Was this really, truly happening?

"Sure, Sasuke. When?" She said more confident than she felt. Sasuke looked ready to pass out from lack of oxygen. "The Lotus restaurant, this Friday?" He asked evenly. She nodded. "Sounds good to me." She said. She finished her lunch and calmly walked back to the school building with Sasuke. As soon as it was time to as the bell rang, Sakura went and sat with Masato, Rave, Yukari, and Hinata.

"You mean he actually asked you to go to The Lotus with him?" Hinata squeaked. Sakura nodded. "I couldn't believe it either! But I just took a deep breath and said 'sounds good to me.' Was that too brave?" She asked them. They shook their heads. "That was amazing, Sakura! Karin is going to have a fit!" Rave said with a grin. "Speaking of Karin, she's about to go and do her daily flirt with Sasuke! She reaches for her perfume that makes him sick and…" Yukari said. All of them looked one at a time. Karin slipped her hand into her bag and then she let out a shriek. Her hand shot out and a frog hopped on to the stage. Ozaki burst in to laughter with Yuki and Rave, while Sakura and Masato repressed laughter. Karin slapped Ozaki. "You little prick!" Karin yelled. Crysta, repressing laughter, went and pulled Karin out. The teacher returned and stood on the stage. "Alright, who put the frog in Karin's bag?" She asked. Rave and Yukari raised their hands. Crysta-sensei high fived them then handed out the test.

XxXxX After School. XxXxX

Sakura was texting Ana and Kira and Temari. She related to them what had happened during the day, they found the frog in Karin's bag hilarious. And they asked her if Ino had done anything and Sakura told them about how Ino felt bad about what happened and was secretly helping Sakura along. After they had their laughing fit, Sakura decided it was time to tell them about lunch.

_Ana: OMJ, R U joking?  
>Sakura: No, he asked me 2 go2 a restaurant called "The Lotus" or something.<br>Kira: OMJ, u kidding? Dude, the lotus is a high class restaurant meant for KHS kids only!  
>Sakura: Srsly?<br>Ana: SRSLY!  
>Kira: No joke dude, send us pics! <em>

Sakura smiled at her friends and told them she was going to go sleep and turned off her phone. She smiled and hoped that Friday would come fast. And that she would be able to be perfectly comfortable on this date.

**OH MY JASHIN! OMJ OMJ! O! M! J! What am I going to spring on you next?! That is for you to decide, my little followers! You can just tell me in your review if I should either show the date with Sasuke and Sakura, or you can get to know the teachers better while they swap memories! In your review just tell me "Date" or "Teachers" And I'll personally tally the votes because you seem to ignore it when I put up polls. Well, see you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's face it guys, Your slow and I'm impatient. So, here we go! The vote results are *drum roll* Get to know the teachers! Don't like? Should have voted.  
>Disclaimer: I only own Ayu, and any other teacher that isn't in Naruto. <strong>

Friday flew right up and Sakura was sick to her stomach. She was having a mental break down. She didn't know what to do! She wanted to be comfortable with him, but not too comfortable. She wanted him to know she liked him, but not extreme fan girl like how Ana and Kira first responded to him when they saw a picture of him! Ana said that her favorite date night pink dress was over kill but her powder pink skirt and red tee was way too casual! Sakura was going to have a mental break down when Temari suggested that she borrowed one of Ayu's dresses. Sakura slipped on her slippers, put on some sweats a tee shirt and went to see Ayu.

XxXx with Ayu XxXx  
>Ayu sighed and tossed her duffle bag on her bed. She cracked her knuckles and sat at her computer and looked at her emails. Crysta had sent her a hell load of things. <em>Ayu, can you get this? Could I borrow that? I'm going insane! What should I do to get kids interested in performing arts?<em> All of the usual with a joke here and there. Ayu sighed and responded to each. _I'll have it to you in the morning. It will be in your room on Thursday. Do what you did to get Kakuzu's attention when we were in school, write a play and cast them in it._ All of her usual responses, then something caught her eye. A picture attached to the email. It was a picture of Hidan kissing Ayu behind the bleachers at the Tennis team pep rally her junior year. Ayu blushed and face palmed. _Explain?_ Crysta asked. Ayu sighed and responded.

_I was on my way to go sit by you when Hidan jumped me. I told him to leave me alone, but he grabbed me by the waist and started making out with me. Sierra snapped a pic just before I pushed him away. She asked, I explained, she promised not to tell anyone. Especially when I started dating Itachi. He'd be pissed. Don't tell?_ Ayu asked. She hated this. She wasn't a cheater. Hidan had made advances on her through out high school, and then when they started working together, he just stopped. She had felt so relived when he stopped. She could finally relax when Hidan and Itachi were in the same room. Crysta's reply came fast.

_It didn't look that way to me, Ayu. Look at it again, your eyes are closed. You look like your enjoying that little make out session with a Jashinist Priest! _She had said. Ayu scratched the back of her head. _I was a Junior! A single Junior that found her mother dead. I was taking any comfort I could get. But, Hidan wasn't what I was looking for. Can we drop it? I don't like talking about it. Just, promise you won't tell Itachi until AFTER we're married? _Ayu begged. Crysta promised her friend she would burn all evidence and never breathe a word of it to anyone. Ayu sighed and turned off her computer. She pulled up a new book she found. It was called _The Cry of the Icemark_ by Stuart Hill. Ayu had never met Mr. Hill, but she was a definite fan of his work. He could write a book that could hold attention. Ayu had a hard time putting the book down and this was her fourth time reading it.

Ayu was aroused from the exciting tale when there was a knock at her door. She marked her place and opened the door to see who disturbed her thoughts. She wasn't so surprised to see Itachi standing there. But she was surprised to see Sakura standing with him. Ayu stared at her student. "Sakura, do you need help with something?" Ayu asked, forgetting her boyfriend's existence for a moment. "Um…" Sakura said, blushing furiously. "Sasuke asked her on a date and she needs a dress." Itachi finished for the pink haired girl. "That's all?" Ayu asked. Sakura nodded. Ayu grinned. "Well, why didn't ya' say so? Come on in and pick one out! Where ya' headed?" Ayu asked and let the two in. "The Lotus." Sakura said. Ayu nodded. "Hm, where our first date was." Itachi said. Ayu blushed. "Sasuke seems to be taking after his brother, doesn't he?" Ayu flirted. "I hope not, his older brother doesn't have one romantic bone in his body!" Itachi chuckled in her ear. Sakura felt awkward watching it.

Ayu was suddenly aware her student was in the room and pushed a way and opened her closet doors and stepped inside the walk-in closet. "So what are you looking for?" She asked and dragged the pinkette inside. She gawked at the assortment of dresses. This was an amazing collection for a girl who loved jeans and tee shirts. "I know, it's a little over whelming, but I only pick from here for a red carpet event, but some of them are subtle." Ayu said. Sakura was memorized by the flashy dresses. She had seen Ayu in maybe less than half of these dresses on the red carpet. After some time, Sakura decided on a red off the shoulder dress that came down to the floor. It was actually supposed to come just a few inches above the ankle, but Ayu was taller than Sakura. Ayu gave her some heels that made her tall enough to where she could walk with out tripping on or tearing the dress. Ayu smiled and sent Sakura on her way. After Sakura had left, Ayu plopped down on her bed and sighed.

"Seems like only yesterday that was Crysta freaking over her dress for this night. She was hopelessly in love with Kakuzu." She sighed. Itachi nodded. "Speaking of those two, forget about something, dear?" He asked. Ayu stared. Then it hit her. "Gyah! The high school reunion!" She said and face palmed. She pulled her sandals and grabbed a hair tie. She pulled her hair back and grabbed Itachi's hand and smiled. "Ready?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her head. "Ready when you are." He said and they headed out.

XxXxX Later XxXxX

Crysta and Kakuzu were setting up with Ayu and Itachi. Ayu was setting out the snacks. It was a recipe Crysta had just learned. Brownie covered peanut butter Oreo cookies. Ayu was helping Crysta bring more out while Itachi and Kakuzu were setting up chairs. Ayu was pulling a fresh batch out of the oven when Crysta suddenly got close to her. "Oh, my Jashin, I am so nervous!" She said. "Why? We know everyone that will be there, Crys." Ayu said. "That's not why! Kakuzu has been acting… weird lately." She whispered to her. "Weird how?" Ayu whispered back. "He's been taking me on dates and after wards taking me to jewelry stores to 'look'." She said. "Look? At what?" Ayu asked. "Just to 'look'." She said, air quoting "Look" with a light blush. "I think he's either going to propose or buttering me up for a break up. And what if it happens tonight?" he said with a worried chew on her lip. Ayu sent her best friend a scolding look. "He's head over heels in love with you, Crys. You're paranoid." She said. Crysta scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, but, I love him, but, I just don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet." She said. Ayu stared at her.

"Are you saying that you're afraid of commitment?" She asked. "No." Crysta said. Ayu stared. "I don't know! I'm just so scared!" She said. Ayu grabbed her hand. "Don't worry." She said. Crysta smiled at her best friend and went out with her and they were ready to start the party. People began to come. It seemed like everyone was there. The ones who moved on, the ones who stayed as teachers. Everyone from the past was there. Except for two people. Masoka Haruno, Sakura's brother, and a boy that had constantly been hitting on Ayu and Crysta all through out school. What was his name? Riku Shikari! That was his name.

Ayu was on her way out to go and grab the drinks when the doors flew open. "Hello, babe! Long time, no see, miss me?" Said an obnoxious old voice as the arms went around the woman and began to make out with her. With a swift motion, Ayu's knee came up in to the boy's crotch making him drop her. "No, Riku, I didn't miss you at all. In fact, I don't think we sent you an invitation." Ayu said as the brown haired boy rolled on the floor. "Ri, you're still drunk, dude." Said Kikkio Kimaru, his old best friend. "Oh, hey there, Ki." He said, and then grinned to Crysta. "Hey, there pretty girl, wanna make out?" He said. She wrapped her arms around Kakuzu and kissed his cheek. "Pass." She said. Ayu kicked Riku in the stomach and sent him away. She went and got the drinks and the memories began to flow.

"Hey, Ayu, remember how you got autographed books by your mom for us?" Asked Junya Hikari. Ayu face palmed. "Yeah, only a few months before she died." Ayu sighed. "Ah, oh, my Jashin, Ayu, I'm sorry!" She said. "It's fine, you didn't remember, I under stand." She said. "Hey, Ayu, remember the time you set me and Kakuzu up?" Crysta asked. "Yup, I sure do, and now see where trusting me has gotten you?" Ayu said. "Yup! It also got you a pretty good life!" She said. "Because you were too scared to go alone!" Ayu teased her friend. They all laughed and broke in to many conversations.

"Hey, Crysta, remember that one summer when I met your family?" Kakuzu asked his girlfriend. She covered her face. "Oh, my Jashin that was humiliating!" She said and blushed. "Your sister is a nut." He laughed and she nudged him with her elbow. "My entire family is nuts!" She said. He grabbed her hand and leaned in closer. "And that's a family I want to be a part of, believe it or not." He said. Crysta's blush deepened as Kakuzu went down on one knee. "Crysta, will you marry me?" He asked. Crysta looked ready to cry, puke and pass out all at once. Ayu grinned at her. Crysta smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." She said and hugged him. "Yes." She kissed him. "Awwwwwww." Every one said at the same time. "Aw, shut it all of you!" She said as Kakuzu slipped the ring on her finger.

Ayu nudged Itachi. "When are _you_ going to do that to me?" She asked. "I'm waiting for the right time." He said. "We've been together for four years." She said. "I know. I'm just waiting for the right day." He said. She cocked an eye brow at her. "You still need to talk to my father about it, don't you?" She asked. "And your brother." He laughed and kissed her.

XxXxX Later XxXxX

After everyone had left, Crysta was passed out drunk and Kakuzu carried her back to her dorm. Itachi and Ayu cleaned up the gym and Itachi walked back to Ayu's dorm with her. She unlocked the door and turned to him. "That was a nice walk down memory lane." She said. He pinned her against the still closed door and kissed her gently. "And there's the final memory." He said. "Same way you kissed me just before graduation." She whispered and kissed him back. "I love you." He murmured against her lips. "Love you, too. Good night." She said and slipped in to her room and locked the door. He clenched his fist and looked down at his pocket. _You shouldn't put it off anymore. Just go talk to them about it. It's not like they're going to refuse you. __**I know. But her father is intimidating. **__And the great Itachi Uchiha is scared of that? __**Shut up, I'm going.**_ And he was off.

Ayu took a quick shower and braided her hair and sat on her bed. "I wonder when he will propose. We've been together for a total of four years. I know he wants to wait for the right time, but, any time now is good for me. I love him and I want to be married to him before my father dies." She sighed. "Oh, well. I know he'll come around at the right time… I hope." She said and went to bed.

XxXxX Elsewhere XxXxX

The man listened to the phone ring and ring and ring. Finally, some one picked up. _"Hello?"_ Some one answered. "I will take the job as assistant principal." Said the man. _"Great! We'll meet you tomorrow morning!" _Said the voice. "I won't be late." He said and hung up with a sick grin on his twisted face.

**Yeah, it's short, but now I only have 1 day a week to do this until the play is over. In other words, two weeks or more. In the mean time, read and review on my story "My Worst Choice" It's only three chapters long! It is a good love story and all anyone has to do is review on each chapter, so all I'm asking is at least 5 people read and review or it will be a long, long, long, long time before EA 2 or KHS to be updated. Let's get moving unless you all want me to retire. **

**Thank you and good night. **


	12. Chapter 12

**All right here we go, date time!  
>Disclaimer: I only own Ayu, and any other teacher that isn't in Naruto. <strong>

Friday flew right up and Sakura was sick to her stomach. She was having a mental break down. She didn't know what to do! She wanted to be comfortable with him, but not too comfortable. She wanted him to know she liked him, but not extreme fan girl like how Ana and Kira first responded to him when they saw a picture of him! Ana said that her favorite date night pink dress was over kill but her powder pink skirt and red tee was way too casual! Sakura was going to have a mental break down when Temari suggested that she borrowed one of Ayu's dresses. Sakura slipped on her slippers, put on some sweats a tee shirt and went to see Ayu.

XxXx with Ayu XxXx  
>Ayu sighed and tossed her duffle bag on her bed. She cracked her knuckles and sat at her computer and looked at her emails. Crysta had sent her a hell load of things. <em>Ayu, can you get this? Could I borrow that? I'm going insane! What should I do to get kids interested in performing arts?<em> All of the usual with a joke here and there. Ayu sighed and responded to each. _I'll have it to you in the morning. It will be in your room on Thursday. Do what you did to get Kakuzu's attention when we were in school, write a play and cast them in it._ All of her usual responses, then something caught her eye. A picture attached to the email. It was a picture of Hidan kissing Ayu behind the bleachers at the Tennis team pep rally her junior year. Ayu blushed and face palmed. _Explain?_ Crysta asked. Ayu sighed and responded.

_I was on my way to go sit by you when Hidan jumped me. I told him to leave me alone, but he grabbed me by the waist and started making out with me. Sierra snapped a pic just before I pushed him away. She asked, I explained, she promised not to tell anyone. Especially when I started dating Itachi. He'd be pissed. Don't tell?_ Ayu asked. She hated this. She wasn't a cheater. Hidan had made advances on her through out high school, and then when they started working together, he just stopped. She had felt so relived when he stopped. She could finally relax when Hidan and Itachi were in the same room. Crysta's reply came fast.

_It didn't look that way to me, Ayu. Look at it again, your eyes are closed. You look like your enjoying that little make out session with a Jashinist Priest! _She had said. Ayu scratched the back of her head. _I was a Junior! A single Junior that found her mother dead. I was taking any comfort I could get. But, Hidan wasn't what I was looking for. Can we drop it? I don't like talking about it. Just, promise you won't tell Itachi until AFTER we're married? _Ayu begged. Crysta promised her friend she would burn all evidence and never breathe a word of it to anyone. Ayu sighed and turned off her computer. She pulled up a new book she found. It was called _The Cry of the Icemark_ by Stuart Hill. Ayu had never met Mr. Hill, but she was a definite fan of his work. He could write a book that could hold attention. Ayu had a hard time putting the book down and this was her fourth time reading it.

Ayu was aroused from the exciting tale when there was a knock at her door. She marked her place and opened the door to see who disturbed her thoughts. She wasn't so surprised to see Itachi standing there. But she was surprised to see Sakura standing with him. Ayu stared at her student. "Sakura, do you need help with something?" Ayu asked, forgetting her boyfriend's existence for a moment. "Um…" Sakura said, blushing furiously. "Sasuke asked her on a date and she needs a dress." Itachi finished for the pink haired girl. "That's all?" Ayu asked. Sakura nodded. Ayu grinned. "Well, why didn't ya' say so? Come on in and pick one out! Where ya' headed?" Ayu asked and let the two in. "The Lotus." Sakura said. Ayu nodded. "Hm, where our first date was." Itachi said. Ayu blushed. "Sasuke seems to be taking after his brother, doesn't he?" Ayu flirted. "I hope not, his older brother doesn't have one romantic bone in his body!" Itachi chuckled in her ear. Sakura felt awkward watching it.

Ayu was suddenly aware her student was in the room and pushed a way and opened her closet doors and stepped inside the walk-in closet. "So what are you looking for?" She asked and dragged the pinkette inside. She gawked at the assortment of dresses. This was an amazing collection for a girl who loved jeans and tee shirts. "I know, it's a little over whelming, but I only pick from here for a red carpet event, but some of them are subtle." Ayu said. Sakura was memorized by the flashy dresses. She had seen Ayu in maybe less than half of these dresses on the red carpet. After some time, Sakura decided on a red off the shoulder dress that came down to the floor. It was actually supposed to come just a few inches above the ankle, but Ayu was taller than Sakura. Ayu gave her some heels that made her tall enough to where she could walk with out tripping on or tearing the dress. Ayu smiled and sent Sakura on her way.

XxXxX withSakura XxXxX

Sakura showed her friends the dress that Ayu lent her. Ana let out a strange sound that meant she was impressed. It sounded like she said _nya_ and burped at the same time. There was also the sound of an R being rolled. Sakura sent her friend a look. The red head shrugged. "What can I say, Saku? You look hot!" Ana said, accidentally going back in to her country accent. "Ana!" Kira and Temari yelled. Ana shrugged again. "Ya' cain't fight the accent girls. It happens." She said, then fixed her voice. "Sasuke is going to fall all over you." She said. "I think Ayu wore that dress when she and Itachi when they were hosting the GAC awards." Temari said. Sakura, Ana, and Kira stared at her. "So I'm also in to country. Big deal." She said.

"Best Male country singer on three. One. Two. Three." Ana said. "Alan Jackson" They said in unison. "Best song. One. Two. Three." Temari said. "Good Time." They said in unison again. "GUYS! Focus." Kira said. Ana and Temari grinned. "Kira's right guys. Everyone knows that George Strait is the best male singer and his best song is All My Exes!" Sakura said. "Oh, my Jashin, Sakura, you too?! For the love of Jashin! It's Blake Shelton and Honeybee!" Kira said. And just like that, they were embracing their inner country girls.

Then there was a tap on the door.

"Guys, he's here!" Sakura said. "Knock 'im dead, gorgeous!" Ana said, her cowgirl hat was now on. Sakura gave them a thumbs up before turning off the computer and going to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Sasuke waiting for her. He was in a loose tuxedo that she guessed was borrowed from Itachi. They stood there gawking at each other for a moment. Sasuke got a hold of him self and scratched the back of his head while he blushed slightly.

"So, um, ready?" He asked quietly. "Yeah, ready when you are." She said. He grabbed her hand and smiled slightly. The two went out side and to Sasuke's car. They were unaware that they were being watched by their best friends. "Naruto, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata asked. "Of course it is, Hinata-chan! Let's just be glad that Sakura didn't ask while all of her friends' rooms were dark." He said and slid off of his hiding spot and on to the ground. Temari, Kira and Ana grinned at him. "Oh my gosh it's so awesome to actually be here! If mom found out she'd have a meltdown!" Ana said.

"Focus, Ana! We're on a mission! Karin is going to wish she was never born after this." Kira said and let out an evil chuckle while Naruto hid behind Hinata. "We're going to get along fine!" Rave said, throwing her arm around Kira. "Just fine." Said Yukari, putting her arms around Ana and Temari. The three girls slid in to the window of their enemy's room and began their work.

XXX

Sasuke and Sakura ate a perfect three course meal. As they were finishing dessert, conversation finally began. "This is a nice place." Sakura said. "Have you ever been to a place like this before?" Sasuke asked. "Well, one like it. In Suna we have The Desert Rose. It's not nearly as colorful of relaxing. I guess you'd more call it a country club. And it's really boring there, too. I was only there for a cheer meet after we brought home the trophy for finals." She said. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You were a cheerleader?" He asked. "Yeah, for a little while. Why?" She asked. He grinned. "You seem more like a book reader than a pompom flinger." He said. She smiled. "Naturally, I'm a shy person. It was really Temari's idea. Ana and Kira were team managers." She said.

The DJ began to play a slow song and couples out on the dance floor began to take their partners to a slow waltz. Sasuke motioned to the dance floor. "Shall we?" He asked. She nodded. They went out on to the dance floor and began to dance. "You know, this dance floor is completely new. Back when Itachi and Ayu came here it was just a restaurant. Now it's classy." He said. "Nice." Sakura said with a grin. Sasuke was a good dancer and it was better that way rather than in sixth grade when she was forced to dance with Temari's brother, Kankuro. He was loud, annoying and he couldn't dance to save a puppet. **(A/N: accident joke!) **And unlike sixth grade, this night was perfect. For both of them.

The song soon ended and Sasuke drove her back to the dorms and walked with her back to her room. "This was a great night. I loved every second." She said. He smiled down at her. "I did to." He said. She turned to unlock her door and she was about to open it and go in, when he turned her around and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Sakura saw fireworks. He pulled away. "See you tomorrow." He said and went to his own room. "See ya." She whispered and went in to change in to her pajamas and returned the dress to Ayu before returning to bed.

XXX

Finally, all of the girls slipped out and handed what they had been looking for to Naruto. He looked at it and nodded. "Got it." He said and handed the papers to Rave and Yukari. "Thanks, girls. We'll keep you posted on each disaster." Naruto said. Kira rubbed his head. "You bet kid! And just let us know if there's anything we can do!" She said and jumped in to Temari's car. Ana hugged him. "This was so fun! I still say I should have whip creamed them. You gotta call me for the hell raising!" She said and jumped in behind her friend. "Make sure to send pictures." Temari said and slid in to her car and drove off in to the night towards Suna. As soon as they were gone he turned to Rave and Yukari.

"Let the hell raising begin." He said with a grin. And the girls ran off to prepare.

**Well, that was interesting. Now, what will happen? Is Naruto secretly evil? What was Hinata's role in all of this?  
>Hinata: *slides off of the roof* I-I think they forgot about me…<br>Naruto: There you are Hinata! I was getting worried!  
>AWK: Okay then…. um... Review?<br>Oh, and before I go, I have to ask, see, I'm coming down with a terrible dieses called writer's block. And for some reason I am unable to reach my writing partner. SENSEI-CHAN IF YOU'RE READING THIS I NEED HELP! Anyways, leave some ideas for me in your reviews everyone! I need fillers and after that I will possibly have faster updates. Thank you my friends! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, let's see what is going to happen now. Oh, and I know I didn't do a Christmas special here, but I've been busy. And right now it's February eighteenth. Here's how their school year will be going so I don't lose you all.  
>August –February: first term<br>March- June: second term  
>Holiday dates:<br>April 3-9 spring break  
>December 21-30 winter break<br>June 4- August 25 summer break  
>It's February right now.<br>Disclaimer; Naruto will never be mine. Sad, I know.**

Sakura stared at the drawing on her desk that she was working on. It was fifth hour just before lunch, and Sierra sensei was giving them their mid term project. They had to get in to groups of six and make a video with some sort of special effects. Sakura was in a group with Miko, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and a boy named Kouii Ushi.

Sakura continued to draw her picture of a rose with hers and Sasuke's names hidden in the thorns. She was listening to Sierra give the assignment while everyone else except for Suzuki was taking notes. Suzuki was busy applying lip gloss for her flirt with Sasuke at lunch before they went to they cafeteria.

"Alright, set your desks as tables according to your groups and get ideas done. This will be due on the twenty fifth of March. Get going." Sierra said and Sakura grabbed her desk and lined it with Miko's. Tenten sat to her right and Neji to her left. Miko sat in front of Sakura. To Miko's left was Lee and to her right was Kouii. As soon as they were all settled they began to brain storm ideas.

"We'll all act in it except for me. I will operate the camera and special effects. We need to focus on a script and I guess I'll figure out costumes as soon as the script is finished." Miko said, pushing her wire glasses further up her nose. "Hey, Sakura, your specialty is fashion design, right? Why don't you come up with the costumes?" Tenten suggested. Sakura shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'm supposed to come up with a clothing line for my Fashion midterm project anyways. So I guess I can." She said, turning away from her art project. Miko nodded. "Great. So we just need to figure out scripts and the plot line. Anyone have any idea how to write a script?" Miko asked.

"Sakura, Neji and I do. We had to come up with a script for a drama assignment a few weeks ago." Tenten said, indicating that she and Neji had drama a different hour from Sakura. Sakura nodded. The group pulled out notebooks and began to write down ideas for the story they would act out.

"How about we do a super hero parody?" Kouii suggested. "What do you mean?" Miko asked, writing it down with a bracket to the side of it. "Well, like there's a really nerdy super hero guy who isn't very super. And the villains capture the cute girl in his school. And she ends up having to save him because he's so pathetic." He said. Miko wrote it down and asked for any other ideas that they could do.

"Well, how about a mad scientist that travels through time?" Neji suggested. "How so?" Miko asked, repeating what she did with Kouii's idea. "A mad scientist and his assistant make a time machine where the scientist goes through and gathers things from the future to help him take over the world." Neji explained and Miko wrote it down.

"We should do a classic hero's tale! Where the dashing hero saves his love from the clutches of an evil sorcerer's spell with his charm and amazing powers!" Lee said and Miko wrote down everything he said, not asking any questions on Lee's idea. Sakura hoped that if it was Lee's idea they went with, it wouldn't be her playing the damsel in distress. Shaking the thought idea from her head, she listened to Tenten's idea.

"I think we should do it on a dancer who finds her way from the janitor's closet to the stage. A classic tale of how the main character finds her true love and fulfills her dream only to give it all up to be with her true love." Tenten said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Miko wrote it down tow no questions about it. Sakura fought off a giggle at her friend. She had no idea that her tomboy friend had a more feminine side to her. That she bothered to show.

"Any ideas, Sakura?" Miko asked. Sakura thought for a moment. "No, I can't think of any." She lied, not wanting her ideas to come out and sound stupid to any of her friends. "Oh, come on, Sakura! You've got to have something! Crysta-sensei said that yours and Sasuke's piece was the best of all of her classes! You gotta have some thing!" Urged Tenten. "Yeah, come on, Sakura." encouraged Kouii. "Yes, share your ideas!" Lee said. "Come on." Miko said. "Share with us what you think." Neji said. All of them urging her at one time. Sakura sighed.

"How about the story of a girl moving away from all she knows and is familiar with to go to a school that is three hours away from her old home. Alone. And, like the story of how she makes her way through a school that doesn't want her there and how she finds love and new friends along with new enemies?" Sakura suggested with a shrug. Miko scribbled it down excitedly.

"I like this idea. Anyone else?" Miko said. Kouii nodded. "It's a brilliant idea." He said with an excited gleam in his eyes. "I agree with Kouii! Sakura's idea is the most brilliant idea I have heard!" he agreed. "It's definitely better than the dancer." Tenten said. "The mad scientist seems to be like a stupid idea after that." Neji said. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm already making the costumes, guys. I don't wanna be the glory stealer. What about you, Miko? Any ideas?" Sakura asked. Miko shook her head. "I have no imagination, that's why I asked you guys." She said. "Wait. Maybe, but it sounds kinda geek-ish." Miko blushed. "What is it, Miko? Come on, spill!" Sakura said, causing the other members to encourage the girl.

"How about the story of a warrior princess who is left to rule a kingdom and lead a war? And maybe, she gets sick of planning a war and goes head to head with the king of the invading kingdom?" Miko suggested shyly. Relief swept over Sakura. This idea had washed the sad tragedy from the other's mind.

"I think that's the best one." Sakura said the others nodded in agreement. "And with your great skills of computer graphics, you could multiply us to be both armies on the battle field." She suggested. Everyone agreed with Sakura. When it came to the votes, Miko's idea won over Sakura's idea by two. Sakura's and Lee's votes topped it off. Miko pulled out her laptop and they began to write the script for their short story.

It was decided that Lee would play the king that dies. Sakura would play as the warrior princess. Tenten was going to be the enemy queen. Neji, Kouii, and Lee would then play as both armies adding in Sakura as a commander. And with that, the script was written. "Is there anywhere we can practice out side of class?" Miko asked. "We can in my dorm." Sakura said. Miko stared at her. "Yukari won't mind?" She asked. Sakura shook her head. "She's usually out goofing off with Rave or Naruto until lights out anyways." She said. Miko nodded. Sakura made sure that all of her class mates knew where her dorm was and the bell rang to release them for lunch.

X at lunch X

Sakura walked down the hall to where she was meeting Sasuke for lunch. She spotted him and she waved at him and smiled. This is what she waited for all day. He sent her a small smile and walked up to her. Suzuki, to no surprise, was trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Sakura felt a little bad for her. Then she remembered all of the terrible things Karin had ordered her to do. And hoped Karin would fall down a mine shaft.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed her forehead. "Ready?" He asked her. She knew what he meant. Was she ready to walk in to the cafeteria with him as his official girlfriend? She nodded eagerly. Suzuki almost turned green at their interlocked hands. If Karin heard about this, she'd go nuts! Suzuki dashed off to tell the Red-head about Sasuke's new girlfriend that wasn't her.

Sasuke pushed open the doors and lead Sakura down the gravel path that went to the cafeteria where they ate. The gravel crunched under their feet. Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand lovingly. She smiled up at him as they entered and got their food. They sat with their friends as Normal. And Tenten was talking about their special effects project with Miko and Neji. Naruto was attempting to flirt with Hinata and Hinata was as red as the apple she was eating. Kiba and Yukari were looking at puppies on Kiba's phone. Rave was staring at Kenzo from clear across the room with a light blush creeping up on her cheeks. Choji and Katsuya were talking about new ways of spreading the word of Jashin also while talking about fine cuisine. Tobi and May had finally decided to make an appearance at their table and were chatting. May was holding Tobi's hand, proving that Sasuke and Sakura weren't the only new couple at the table. Shino was sitting behind Miko, making her nervous for some reason. Sai had disappeared somewhere. Lee was chatting lightly with Kiri. Shikamaru and Masato were going over some ideas for the drama project that they could do. Everyone was accounted for.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and she leaned against him lightly. Tenten winked at them and went back to her lunch and conversation with Neji and Miko. And everything seemed fine.

Then shit hit the fan.

Karin burst in with Suzuki and Yuka in toe. Her eyes blazed at Sakura. But she took a calm stride over to them. Everyone at the table stopped and watched them approach. They were all tense, ready to spring forward and protect their pink haired friend. Sasuke tightened his grip on her hand. She squeezed back reassuringly as what seemed like the fire of hell blazing towards their table.

Karin didn't waist any time. She grabbed a hand full of spaghetti and slapped Sakura across the face with it. "You bitch!" She yelled as she covered poor Sakura's cheek in spaghetti sauce. "How dare you! How dare you take him away from me! Everyone knows he is my soul mate! Don't you ever go near him again!" Karin ordered. Naruto rose to his feet. Sakura motioned him down. "I can handle this." She said and broke away from Sasuke. She sighed at Karin, looking her in the eyes.

"You know Karin. I am so sick of how you think you can push people around just because you are taller and weigh more than our heaviest wrestler." She said. By now the entire cafeteria had gone silent and was watching the showdown. A chorus of "Ooh"s went through the student. Was this girl from Suna going to take out the one person who had bullied them all through out their academy days?

"And you think you're better than everyone else just because you're from Suna!" Karin snapped. Gasps echoed from the kids who didn't know. "And because you're being protected by both of my cousins?" Karin shot. Sakura stood her ground, unfazed by Karin's attacks. Karin was becoming irritated. She needed to break Sakura with out hitting her. But how? Then she remembered what she had "overheard" Ayu and Itachi talking about. Sakura's brother. Sakura's dead brother. The perfect plan. Sakura would break and leave. Leaving the entire school to cower under her once again. Once this girl that had caused hope to rise in the students to up rise against her fell, she, Karin, would be able to take Sasuke for her self. And no way would anyone rise against her again.

Sakura, unknowing of the plan Karin was devising, took her turn to strike. "I know I'm not better than any one here. Your cousins only protect me because they have found me as a good friend. I'm not any better than anyone here, I know that. I'm not smarter than Miko. No way in hell am I as good a singer as Hinata. Or a damn amazing athlete or dancer as Tenten. Or a great martial artist as Neji or Lee. But I know that I am the best at being me." She said. Silent agreements went around the students of Konoha High. Sakura turned to sit when Karin suddenly gave her a punch of words that she never expected, ones that cut deep, and the scar would stay forever.

"People like you and your brother don't belong here, that's why he was killed, and it's what will kill you, too." She said loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear. A gasp rang out as Sakura suddenly cringed as Karin's words opened and aloud old wounds to fill her head. No one exactly understood what happened next.

"_Sakura,"_ her brother's voice entered her head from her memories of a six year old. _"I'm going away." Masoka said…_the memory played before her closed eyes. Masoka's face appeared before her as the memories began to flow like blood from cuts. _"Why?" Six year old Sakura asked. "I'm going to go to school in Konoha! Be good for mommy, okay?" He said. She nodded and hugged her brother goodbye. _Then the next memory she had from the next year. _Seven about to be eight year old Sakura sat at her school desk. It would be moments before school let out and she couldn't wait to get home. Masoka would be home with her birthday present. She couldn't wait to see him! Finally, the bell rang and the teacher told them to go home. Sakura ran out and ran all the way home. She entered her home. "Mom! I'm home! Is Masoka home yet? Mom?" She said. She saw her mother at the kitchen table crying. A tall blonde man that she would later know as Principal Minato Namakazi stood behind her. "You must be Masoka's little sister." He said gently. Sakura nodded. "Where's Masoka?" She asked. He stared down at her, unable to decide how to tell her gently. "Masoka is an angel now." He said. Sakura felt the entire world drop out from under her._

Fighting everything she had to keep herself from falling as the pain she had pushed away come back and stab her, she turned to leave. Sasuke gaped at her and Karin. He felt sorry for Sakura, and felt a new hate for Karin bubble up inside him. Sakura stopped after her first forced step and looked at Karin as tears began to well up in her eyes. No one expected the next words to leave Sakura's mouth. When they left her lips, everyone was shocked. No one had ever expected those words to leave her mouth in her voice. But she bravely spoke them, not letting her voice betray her, even though her face did.

"You are nothing but a slut. And that's all you'll ever be."

And she dashed out and in to the main school, tears flying from her eyes. Karin was steaming mad. Ino walked in as Sakura dashed past. Ino saw the tears over flowing. "What are you waiting for? Get here and bring her back! I'm not done with her!" Karin said. Ino glared as Sai walked in. "Hell yes you are." She said striding up to Karin and slamming the plate Karin held in her hands on to her chest. "And I am done with you." She said and stormed out of the cafeteria with Sai behind her. Sai sent a confused look at the table before disappearing outside. "Sakura!" Sasuke called and dashed out after his girlfriend.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I turned and fled. I ran strait past Ino and Sai. "Sakura?" I heard Sai ask. But it was too late. The tears were over flowing, and I couldn't let anyone see me cry. I just couldn't let anyone know that Karin's knife had cut too deep this time. I now knew why everyone hated her. She had no regards for human life except her own. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't face Karin again. I just couldn't. I couldn't handle the torment. The problem was, I didn't know where to go. Ayu told me that if I had any problems to come to her, but I just couldn't right now. I had to hide some where, but where? Students couldn't return to their dorms at lunch. And there was know way I was going to try to run from the school. I didn't know where to go and the searing pain in my gut was writhing further up. I decided to try to get back to my dorm. The guard was off for something so I dashed in and ran all the way to my room. Quickly driving my key in to the door and then unlocking it and tearing the door open before I quickly slammed it shut again, locking it behind me before I threw myself on my bed and started sobbing in to my pillow.

My original plan was to just stay until I was calm and then go back to class. But when I had finally stopped crying. I felt… empty. Like my heart had been torn out. I didn't want to move. I was afraid I'd fall apart if I did. I squeezed my eyes shut and just sat there in the pain. I don't know how long it was before he came. I just know that I was in pain and I didn't answer the door.

"Sakura." Sasuke said from the other side of the door. "Sakura, I know you're in there. Ino and Sai saw you run in there. Please, answer the door." He said. I opened my eyes, hoping he'd see that as a response. "Sakura, please." He said. I couldn't move. "Sakura, I'm worried about you." He said gently. I couldn't find my voice to tell him. "Sakura. Don't make me get a guard." He pleaded silently. "Sasuke." I whispered. But it wasn't enough. I heard his feet heavily trod away. "Don't go!" I shouted. But came out as barely a whisper.

Alone once again, I slipped back in to my time delusional pain. It seemed like days before a new person was at my door, asking for permission to enter. "Wait out here, Sasuke. Sakura! It's Ayu. Let me in Sakura, I want to talk." Said my favorite teacher. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had shut them. "Sakura, listen, I know what Karin said was hurtful, but you can't just hide yourself. I've already taken up the issue with principal Namakazi. Karin has been suspended from school for the rest of the year. If she wasn't protected by the oath her mother made us swear on her death bed, she would have been expelled. And if it was up to me she'd be expelled and have a restraining order. Sakura, just come out. I know it hurts." She said. "Come in." I murmured, knowing that she couldn't hear me or enter unless I got up, but I had forgotten how to use my limbs.

"Sakura, I have a Yukari's key. Sasuke and I are going to come in, alright?" Ayu said. "Okay..." I said with what strength I had. I heard the click of the lock as I spoke. Light flooded in to my room as my teacher and my boyfriend entered. Ayu hit her knees by my bed and looked me in the eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked gently. "In pain." She murmured. Sasuke went down on his knees in my sight. He grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. If I had known that she was going to cut that deep I would have done something. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you from now on." He said. I felt a little shocked and then deeply touched. I smiled and squeezed his hand. I noticed Ayu looked at him shocked, then smiled at him.

"I missed you at dinner. We all did. Yukari was even thinking of going in and forcing you to come. But Kiba held her back. Hinata was fidgety." He said. I raised my head and cocked and eyebrow. "_Hinata_ was _fidgety?_" I asked. He smirked and nodded. I started to chuckle. Ayu smiled.

The pain was beginning to heal, little by little. I was glad to know my friends cared about me and were kind of worried. I felt comfortable. I felt welcome for the first time since I came to this school. I felt like I belonged. And I also felt hungry.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle. I nodded and let him help me in to a sitting position. "I'll be back." He said, standing to get me food. "Sasuke, get her some of the lasagna from the teacher's lunch room that I made. I think she'll like it better than what they served in the cafeteria." Ayu said. Sasuke nodded. I felt everything brighten at the thought of homemade lasagna. I hadn't had lasagna since Ana's last birthday party. I nodded in agreement with Ayu as my stomach rumbled. Sasuke jumped to his feet and went to get my food. I smiled.

Ayu wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in to a tight hug. "If there's anything I can do to help, just ask." She said. I pulled my arms around her and tears began to pour from my eyes. I buried my face in her shoulder. "It's okay, just let it out." She said. I let the tears fall out like rain. Ayu sat there and let me cry. The more tears that slipped from my eyes, the more I knew I belonged here. I didn't know how long I cried, but I was finally able to stop. "Ayu, before I forget. I need to ask you something." I said. She pulled away. "Sure, what is it?" she asked. I reached for my bag then remembered I left it in the cafeteria. Ayu then lifted it from when Sasuke brought it in and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said. She nodded. I pulled out three CDs with Ayu's face on them. It was her latest album. I got them from the book store.

"Would you sign these for my friends?" I asked. Ayu laughed and signed all of the CDs then handed them back to me with a smile. "Sakura," Ayu said as I slipped the CDs on to my nightstand. "Yes?" I asked, turning back to me. "I just want you to know, I think of you as a little sister. And when ever we're not on school hours, I would like for you to call me Niichan. Alright with you?" she asked, smiling gently at me. I nodded. "I'd like that." I said. She smiled at me. I felt the pain of losing my brother slowly begin to stitch its own wound shut, guided by a group of new hands.

Sasuke came back and they both sat with me while I ate. Ayu listened as Sasuke talked to me while I ate. There was a knock at the door. Sasuke went to answer it. Naruto, Yukari, Hinata and Kiba were all waiting on the other side. "She's fine." Sasuke said. I could hear a small smile in his voice. They all burst in and talked to me wile I ate my dinner. They told me fun stories. Later on, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba ended up leaving to do homework and Sai, Ino, Neji and Tenten came by and we joked. The told me what Ino did after I left. Ino was accepted in to our circle immediately. I laughed as my friends told me things and Tenten and Neji asked me when would be a good time to meet for our video and I told them tomorrow would be best seeing it was Saturday. They nodded and Ayu hustled everyone but me out. "Good night." She called over her shoulder, leaving Yukari's key on her night stand and shutting the door behind her. I waved and slipped in to my blankets and shut my eyes to sleep. Karin can't hurt me any more.

I had someone to call "Niichan"

**Oh, my god that took forever! I'm not gonna lie guys, I totally winged it on that one. On a scale of one to five, how'd I do? Leave it in a review. 1- Terrible. 2- Not bad. 3- You almost got it. 4- Good job! 5- Terrific!**

**And Sensei-chan, if your out there... I STILL NEED HELP! PM ME WHEN YOU SEE THIS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've had another spontaneous idea, sensei! What? Oh, this isn't my PM inbox? Oh, well than in that case…  
>Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT I OWN AND DON'T OWN STOP ASKING!<br>Oh, and from now on I am going to be switching between 3****rd**** and 1****st**** person P. . I find it easier to write this way. And it's more enjoyable for you. Anyways. On ward with the story.**

Sakura looked at the costumes for the video. Her Warrior Princess dress looked very good. It was dark blue with a dark green sash and neckline. Lee's King Clothing was mostly red (much to his displeasure) with gold fringe. The crown was the hardest part. She spent three hours trying to sow it when she was finally given some helpful advice from Konan. She washed, spray painted, and sewed decoration on to an ice cream container. To Lee's terrible taste in fashion, she made it Dark green with glimmering topazes. He was crying with joy when she showed it to him. "It makes all of the rest worth it!" He had cried. Sakura had wanted to burn the crown when she saw it on him.

Shaking her head, Sakura continued her over view of the costumes. Tenten's Evil Queen Dress was dark green with a yellow sash and neckline. There was a cut going up it that was filled with a turquoise/aqua green material. The crown that Tenten wore was more of a circlet than a crown. It was a cold silver wit an obsidian teardrop crystal hanging from it. Sakura's own crown was much like Tenten's, only hers was gold with an aquamarine teardrop crystal. Neji, Kouii and Lee's knight costumes were all different. Lee's looked like a turtle's shell while the helmet looked like a bullet. Lee seemed to like the King outfit better. Neji's was like a natural medieval times knight's armor. The helmet, as Ana would have put it, was like the helmet the knights wore in Lord of the Rings. Kouii's costume looked like the armor of a stick knight. It was sleek silver. There was a Griffin that reminded Kira of the Gryffindor symbol on Harry Potter. His helmet, Ana said, looked like the Witch King's helmet. Once again resorting to Lord of the Rings references. **(A/N: If you want to see the dresses for Tenten and Sakura, I have them up on my deviantart. If you want to know my deviantart name, it's in profile. At the very top.) **

Sakura tapped her fingers on her desk as she stared at each of the costumes. Sakura had to only make herself and Tenten a helmet for the fight scenes. Ana said the ones she made for them looked like a combination of a Hawk's beak and the Witch King's helmet. Tenten's, Ana said, looked like the Witch King's mixed with a crown. Sakura took it as a compliment like she was sure was meant. At that moment, her phone rang.

With a sigh, Sakura turned to her phone and answered. "Hello?" She asked. _"Hey, Sakura, how strong are you?" _Ayu's voice asked from the phone. "What?" she asked. _"Need your help down in gym five."_ She said and hung up. "Niichan?" Sakura asked as soon as she did. Sakura hung up with a sigh and pulled on her shoes and went where her niichan and whoever else was waiting for her. _Why did Ayu-niichan need to know how strong I was? What are we possibly doing that I would need to be strong for? I mean, I'm not weak, but I don't know what Ayu wants. Sheesh, this is like Iron Man. _Sakura thought as she walked down the hall. It was a Saturday, and she should be finishing the costumes them be meeting Miko and the others over the hill for the first shoot.

Sakura entered the gym and saw two girls. One looked like a miniature version of Ayu, only with a white streak in her hair that hung over her left eye. The other one was a brunette with hair that fell just above her shoulders. The brunette was shorter than the mini-Ayu by a couple of inches. The Brunette's eyes were closed and she was dancing to what ever song she was listening to. The mini-Ayu was watching her friend dance like a lunatic. Then Sakura spotted her teacher and niichan. She was with Naruto by a camera with Kenzo. She was talking with them about some thing. Rave and Hinata came up behind Sakura at that moment. Rave dropped her arm over Sakura's shoulders. "Yo, Saku! Where's Sasu?" Rave asked. Sakura cocked an eye brow at here friend's nickname for her boyfriend. "Sasuke is doing home work. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "Doing our project for Special Effects." Rave said. "What about you?" Hinata asked. "Oh, Ayu-chan asked me to come here. I don't know why." She said with a shrug. Ayu noticed the three friends talking.

"Sakura! There you are." She said and beckoned her over. Sakura waved to her friends and ran over to her sensei and niichan. "You needed me, niichan?" She asked. Ayu nodded. "How much can you lift?" She asked. "About three hundred pounds last time I checked." She said. She nodded and whistled. "Rae! Crysta! Get over here!" The mini-Ayu yanked the head phones out of here friend's ears and motioned to Ayu. The brunette ran over to Ayu and Sakura. The mini-Ayu facepalmed and walked over. When she was finally over with them, Ayu introduced them. "Sakura, this is Rae Black and Crysta Brown. They're cousins that are acting prodigies. Rae and Crysta, this is Sakura, my recent non-biological niichan. She will be helping us with the shooting today." The mini-Ayu, Rae, merely nodded and said "Hey." While Crysta, apparently, had an overload on Sugar and was currently reminded Sakura of Tobi.

"Oh, my Jashin hi! I'm Crysta! I'm an actress and a singer! Singing is my true passion! I can drop any tune at anytime. Just ask! I can sing all genres! Scream, Rap, rock, pop, country, Celtic- mrf!" Crysta was getting excited until Rae put a hand over her mouth and pulled her against her. "Calm down Crys. We need to stay at least half way in character for the music video." She dropped her friend at that point. Literally. In all truth all she did was remove her hand from Crysta's mouth and she lost her balance and fell of her face. Like A rock being dropped. From a cliff.

Sakura really got a good look at the girls. Rae's eyes were blue. As said earlier, Rae's hair was black with a white stripe that fell over her right eye. She was only three inches shorter than Ayu. She wore a black tank top and jeans that were cut off at the knee. Over her tank top, she wore a short sleeved jacket. Crysta, for the moment, was wearing a similar. Her tank top was dark green instead of black. Crysta, as said earlier, had brown hair and her eyes were different colors. Her left eye was green and her right was blue. Sakura was curious, but decided not to ask, she probably got it a lot.

"Okay, Sakura, these two will be playing as Ninja bodyguards of a dance star, played by Rave, and has to end up flying through the air to save her from a kidnapper, Played by Hinata. They need to be in the air at the same time. Rae is going to run up the wall and jump off. I need you to lift them both in to the air with the cables hanging from the roof. Sakura stared. "Couldn't you have gotten Itachi or Naruto or Sasuke to do it?" She asked. "Itachi is working, Naruto works the cameras, and Sasuke won't answer my calls. You said you can lift about three hundred, right?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "I guess, but only at the same time." Sakura said with a shrug. "Guess we better test, huh?" Rae said. Sakura blinked at her. "Hook up!" Ayu called. Naruto and Kenzo grabbed the harnesses and Crysta and Rae removed their jackets. Kenzo and Naruto stepped back and Sakura was handed two straps. Ayu fastened them to her arms. "Test run!" She called and stepped away. Sakura gripped the ropes.

"Go!" Ayu yelled and Rae ran at top speed to the wall, up the wall, pushed off, and went through the air. Sakura yanked on her chord and sent her towards the stage. Rae was only a quarter through her kick off before Crysta leapt through the air, Sakura jerked the chord in surprise. The two friends landed at the same time. Exactly the way they were supposed to. Sakura was surprised at her own strength. "Perfect!" Ayu called and clapped. "Now let's take the real shoot!" She said. Hinata and Rave, now in Costume, Rave wearing a slim, blue dress, Hinata wearing a black jumpsuit. _How unoriginal_. Sakura thought. Kenzo, dressed in a dark vest, white shirt, and dark dress pants, stood with Rae and Crysta. Rae and Crysta now wore dark sunglasses and had their hair pulled back. Naruto stood behind the camera. "And, ACTION!" Naruto called. Kenzo took a step forward. Rae's arm shot out.

"Take a closer look, Kendall. There are laser sensors all over." She said, snapping in to character easily. Ayu and Naruto used little laser pointers for the heat sensors. "Ari and I will get through and deactivate the lasers. You run through and get Rachel as soon as we do." Crysta said, also finding her character easily. "Are you sure you can do this?" Kenzo asked a very good actor for a singer. "Oh, please. After being a black belt in karate for three years, manipulating gravity is easy." Rae said. She turned and ran at the wall. As she jumped, Sakura yanked on the chord and Rae repeated the stunt. Crysta used the spring board that was hidden from camera. Sakura yanked on Crysta's chord and the two landed on the stage at the right time. "CUT!" Naruto called. Ayu and Naruto dropped the lasers and removed the harnesses and continued. Sakura watched them continue the movie in wonder.

Sakura's P.O.V

I waited until the shooting for the movie my friends were in was over. Rae and Crysta volunteered to help me seeing as how I helped them. We had finished the costumes and we were now carrying them up to the meeting place. I now saw, despite the first impressions, how these two had become best friends. They were more like sisters and reminded me of Kira and Ana back home. I smiled as Rae and Crysta began to argue about an Anime I hadn't heard of. I'd ask Ana next chance I got. She was quite the geek. I laughed as Rae suddenly pulled Crysta in to a head lock. "Admit it! Ren is the better character! Say it!" She yelled. "No! Sho is better." Crysta protested. "Bull shit! Sho is an ass hole who ditched Kyoko when he made his break! Ren is better because he helps Kyoko and he has even made in dead obvious he loves her! Read it again!" She said. "No way! Sho was Kyoko's first kiss!" Crysta yelled. "That was more like lip rape!" Rae yelled. Crysta then said something in German and Rae bit her head. "Rar rar rar!" She said then made a growling sound. "Ah! Cannibal! Help meeee!" Crysta called. I couldn't hold it. I broke in to laughter so hard I cried.

"Oh, my god, you two are great!" I laughed. Rae stopped trying to eat Crysta and dropped her. She didn't fall this time. "Wow, that's the first time someone hasn't tried to call an asylum on us." Rae said. I shook my head. "Nah, at home, I've got two friends just like you two. Chewing on her face, that's an every day thing when Kira steals Ana's Dr. Pepper." I laughed. Rae and Crysta smiled at me. "Well, I guess it's like you got your friend back, eh?" Rae asked. "Not quite. We're missing one person." I said "Sakura!" Called Kouii. "Speak of the devil." I chuckled as my partners waved me over.

After Rae and Crysta were introduced, filming went on. All had gone well and we were finished with the battle scene and the scene where the hero (me) kills the evil queen (Tenten) and takes her throne. We decided we'd do the rest tomorrow and packed up for the night. Rae and Crysta helped me with the costumes again. "I like the story to your movie. I'd so watch it." Rae said, Crysta nodded in agreement. "So, what was your movie about? I didn't quite get it." I asked. "It's about a lost dance teacher, Kendall, who meets a very famous dancer, Rachel. They fall in love, but Rachel gets kidnapped by an ex-costar that lost her mind and is kidnapping and killing all of her old costars, evil girl's name is Helen. When Helen kidnaps Rachel in the scene we shot today, Rachel's bodyguards, Ari and Charlotte, help Kendall save Rachel, we shoot the 'happily ever after' scene tomorrow." Crysta explained. I nodded. "A chick flick." I said, rolling my eyes. They nodded. "What's it called?" I asked. "A Bird Without Wings. It's based off of a Celtic Thunder song, I guess. I don't mind though, Celtic Thunder is a good band." Rae said. "You only think that because Damien is hot." Crysta said. "Do you blame me?" Rae asked. She shook her head. "It sounds like a movie me and my friends would use as a cover up to go see a horror movie." I said. They laughed. "What about yours?" Crysta asked. "We call it Battle for Icescar." I said. "It seems like we got the story of it. King dies, warrior princess rises to protect home." Rae said. "I like it. I want to see it when it's done." Crysta said. "Okay, I'll have Miko make you some copies." I said. They hugged me and helped me put away the costumes and left. They were some good friends. I hope I'd see them around more often.

**Yeah, short, but I'm short on ideas, put up with my crap for a little longer, please, review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long. School starts in a month and I've got a lot of shit to get done. So, after the long wait, here's chapter 15.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Naruto… If I did, why the hell would I be here? ****

Sakura's P.O.V.

I sat with my group in fifth hour. I had been the one to play the movie and now Miko was standing up using a power point to show what was natural and what was special effects. Like the war scene, it was special effects to have all of us there on both sides, multiplied to look like a thousand soldiers. After Miko sat down it was time to see who's would get the free pass for the next term. Ayu-sensei and Crysta-sensei were there to judge. Ayu's eyebrows were raised at our video. But they also rose at Suzuki's group's video. I felt a little nervous, but anyone would be nervous if they got a free pass on any test they chose, exception of finals, as a prize. The two talked for a bit. Murmuring to each other lowly. Suzuki seemed confident of her video. The video was the story of Ayu's and Crysta's friendship and all the hardships they might have faced in high school.

I bit my lip as the two sent their answer to my teacher. I swallowed hard. _I don't care if I win or lose. Just don't let Suzuki win._ I thought. Sierra-sensei listened to the answer of the two teachers. "Our winners are…" Sierra-sensei began and paused to get our attention and for dramatic effect. "Battle of the Icescar from Miko's group." She said. I was shocked. Kouii and Lee high fived each other. Miko nudged me. Neji hugged Tenten. I felt a smile rise over my face as we won. Suzuki glared at me as the passes were handed out.

"Alright, now that that's done, here are the study guides to your next test. Remember what all you learned while doing these projects and you should do well." Sierra-sensei said. I immediately filled out the questions with Miko and we began to study. Ayu and Crysta-sensei returned to their classes and we studied for the rest of the class period. Kouii slapped down his pass for the test and grinned at us. I rolled my eyes. I was going to save it for our hardest test of the year. Not the finals the one that is just under that.

I walked with Neji and Tenten to lunch. "I have to run by my dorm and grab something. I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria." I said. "I'll come with you." Tenten said. "That's okay, Tenten. I'll be fine." I smiled. Tenten sent her a worried look, but went with Neji. I went to my dorm and picked up my Drama binder and my project for Fashion Design. I stepped away from my dorm and made my way to the cafeteria. As I stepped out and made my way down the gravel path to the cafeteria. A ball smacked me in the face at that moment. "Ow!" I said, falling to the ground. "Oh, did that hurt the poor little cherry?" Said the thrower. A hand grabbed my hair and yanked me up. I was able to see that my attacker was who else? Suzuki and Yuka. Karin was no where in sight. Yuka bent down and picked up my binder. That had the script for the Drama mid-term. We got our groups today.

"Look what I found, Suzuki. Cherry dropped her binder." She sneered. "Please give it back." I said. They didn't hear me. "Well, then, Yuka, being good people we should return it to her, Oopse!" Suzuki said, tipping the can of orange Crush in her hand on to my binder. "No! Stop, please!" I yelled, trying to pull away from Suzuki. I tried to pry her hand from my hair, but to no avail. I was trapped. Suzuki yanked on my hair. I let out a yelp of pain. "Oh, no, I accidentally spilled. I hope nothing inside was ruined." She said. Yuka opened the binder. I panicked. I began to jerk to try to get away from them. "STOP IT! STOP!" I cried. Suzuki yanked on my hair again to shut me up. She held out her hand to pour the rest of the soda on to all of my work.

A hand grabbed Suzuki's and pulled it away before she could pour the soda on my hard work. "What do you want, freak?" She snapped. I barely saw the reddish brown hair of my rescuer. "Give me the damn binder you little bitch, or I'll let Yuki lose. And once she goes all out there's no stopping her." Said the firm voice. Yukari stepped behind Yuka and grabbed her at the base of her neck. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Yuka said and snapped my binder shut, holding it out to the other attacker. I felt a more gentle hand remove Suzuki's from my hair and then gently pull me to my feet. "Now clean it." Said the one holding Suzuki. As I was gently pulled away from her, I saw that the one who had stopped Suzuki from destroying my work was Rave. "With what?" Suzuki snapped as Rave took the soda from her hand. "That nice purple shirt of yours looks very absorbent. Now clean it." She ordered. "Or what?" Suzuki snapped. Rave held the soda above her head and let a drop fall. With a growl, Suzuki and Yuka used their shirts to clean the orange soda off of my binder. When they finished, Rave handed it back to me. I took it and examined my papers for any damage. Only the corner was wet and nothing had been smudged or damaged. Thank god.

Rave grabbed Suzuki the same was Yukari was holding Yuka and forced them in to a dogeza** (1)** in front of me. "Apologize. Now!" She ordered. Suzuki and Yuka turned their heads up to me. "Don't look at her!" Rave snapped. "Sorry." They said. "Like you mean it." Rave snapped. "Sorry! Forgive us!" They said. "Good." Rave said. She looked at me, then them, then dumped the soda on their heads. "You can go now." She said. They shrieked and ran in to the school. "You okay, Saku-chan?" Yukari asked. "Guys, I don't like them but that was a little mean." I said. The person holding me came to look at me. "They were planning on doing worse. They were going to tie you to the flag poll and throw stuff at you. I over heard Karin telling them in the bathroom." Ino said. I stared at her. "Ino came and told us then we all came to find you before they could do anything. I'm glad we got here when we did." Rave said. "It was still unnecessary." I said. Sasuke came sprinting out of the cafeteria then. Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten on his heels. He pushed passed Yukari and Rave and came right up to me.

"Are you alright? Did the hurt you?" He asked. "I saw them throw something at you and take your binder, did they take anything important." He began to check me for any bruises. "I'm fine Sasuke-kun. They didn't do a lot. Rave, Yukari and Ino came to help me." I said. He sighed in relief and pulled me in to a hug. "I'm not leaving you alone from now on, Sakura, even in your dorm room." Tenten said. We all went back the cafeteria for lunch. Sasuke didn't let go of me the entire time. While we were eating, Naruto got our minds off of me.

"Tomorrow morning we all have to go to the auditorium for an assembly. We'll have a new vice principal and Dad wants to welcome him." Naruto warned us. "Great, a new reason to be more cautious with pranking the bullies." Rave grumbled. "Well, maybe the bullies won't bully as much." I pointed out. "Tobi wonders who it will be!" Tobi said, getting excited. Naruto shrugged. "The teacher meeting is tonight." He said. "Great! We can climb in the air ducts and spy!" Yukari said through a mouth full of sandwich. "Or, we can have Miko set up hidden microphones in the conference room." May said. "Or, we could wait until the assembly like good children." Masato said as she and Shikamaru came and sat in their seats. "Yes, but we are not good children." Rave said. Masato rolled her eyes. "Rave-chan needs to be a good girl or Tobi won't buy her Mountain Dew any more!" Tobi said. "You what?!" Rave said, leaping across the table and grabbing Tobi. "Tobi's sorry! Tobi's sorry! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said. We all laughed and finished our lunches then headed off to our classes.

In the auditorium, Crysta-sensei told us what Naruto told us at lunch, then assigned our groups of five. In my group were Sasuke, Hinata, Masato and Shikamaru. We all had script number three. Rave had script number four with Yukari, Ozaki, Karin and another boy I didn't know. His name was Moka. We all looked at our scripts. "So we have the hero, Okami. Okami's best friend and side kick, Tsuji. The princess, Yuichi. The lonely sorceress, Kei, and the villain, Kakuri." Shikamaru said.

"I volunteer to be the villain." Masato said. We all looked up at her, shocked. She shrugged. "It's good to try something new, I can't have all the agents thinking I can only act as a goody two shoes." She said. We shrugged. "Um, okay." I said. "I volunteer to be the Sorceress, I guess." I said. I was given a few looks. I shrugged. "It might be fun." I said. "I-I guess that means I'm th-the princess?" Hinata asked. We nodded. We pulled Highlighters out and marked our parts. "What part would you rather do?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I'll be the hero." Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke marked Tsuji as his part and Shikamaru marked himself as Okami. Hinata marked Yuichi, Masato marked Kakuri, and I marked Kei. We began to act out the opening scene.

Regular P.O.V.

After all the students had gone to bed, the teachers sat in meeting. Ayu and Itachi sat next to each other, anxious. Principal Namikaze had informed them first of the new Assistant Principle. Ayu wasn't happy that her father had hired the first person to call. She just hoped that he was a good assistant principal. She had almost insisted that her father have her or Itachi as the Assistant principal. But Itachi had calmly pointed out to his lover that there was no use arguing. She knew better than all that once her father made up his mind there was no swaying him. She had given up angrily.

The principal walked in and began to talk to the teachers. "As we all know, this school has been in need of an assistant principal for a while. One to look after the school when I take a leave of absence for other purposes. As we all know, Ayu and Itachi have done wonderful jobs of doing such tasks for the past two years. But, considering both of their out side careers are taking off as well as many of your own. I have hired an assistant principal and he will be starting as of tomorrow morning." The principal said. Many of the teachers smiled at the recognition. "So, I'd like to introduce our new assistant principal…" He said as the door opened as the new employee walked in. Almost all twenty two teachers rose to their feet in shock.

XxXxXxXxXx The next morning. XxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sat with all of her friends as everyone filed in to the auditorium. "Naruto, is it just me, or does Ayu seem more edgy and alert than usual?" She asked her friend. Naruto turned to look at his fidgeting sister as she whispered to Itachi, who was leaning against the wall next to her. He would whisper something to her every now and then. He seemed as if he was trying to calm her down over what ever was making her edgy, but anyone could tell he was just as uneasy as she was, if not more. "Yeah, she's been like that all morning. I wonder what's up with her." Naruto said. "What ever it is, it's bugging Itachi, too." Sasuke said. "I wonder what's going on." May said. They all took their seats as the principal walked on to the stage.

"Students and teachers, we have a very special reason to gather here today. Today is a great improvement for Konoha High. We have added an assistant principal to our staff. He is a great leader and will benefit the school in many ways. Students, let's give a warm Konoha welcome to Mr. Madara Uchiha." He said. Everyone applauded as the man with Dark hair walked on stage. Sasuke didn't budge from his seat other than his eyes widening. Tobi hunkered down next to Sakura in fear. As if he was going to be sick. "Tobi? Are you okay?" Hinata asked. "Sasuke? What's wrong guys?" Sakura asked, grabbing her boyfriend's arm. "Madara Uchiha." Sasuke whispered, voice shaking.

"Tobi's father."

**BAM! Scary right? So, why are Ayu, Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi so terrified of Madara? Well, who wouldn't be? I mean come on, the guy is a psycho! Which is exactly why everyone is so damn terrified of the guy. And you'll soon find out the personal reasons of the four stated above to be terrified of Madara. Anyways.**

**1. A dogeza is a form of deep sincere apology in Japan. It consists of a bow on your knees, forehead touching the ground.**

**I got that from Skip Beat! It's a good Manga. So, tune in next time to see what happens next! (Oh, Jashin, I sound like a TV announcer.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm getting my ass in gear, guys I promise.  
>Disclaimer: Same as the last fifteen fucking chapters I shouldn't have to say it any more.<strong>

Sasuke and Naruto helped Tobi out of the auditorium and told the teacher by the door that he was ill and they were taking him to the restroom to throw up. After a few minutes Sakura faked sick and Hinata and May did the same, giving the same excuse. The six met in Naruto and Sasuke's dorm. Tobi sat on the floor, trying to breathe normally.

"Why are you so terrified of Madara?" May asked as Sakura knelt by Tobi and helped him try to breathe. "Tobi never told anyone that Madara was his father for a reason." Sasuke said. Tobi pulled off his mask, revealing a very, very nasty eye. Sakura gasped, May's eyes widened, and Hinata turned away. "What happened?" May asked, kneeling by the boy.

"When Tobi was still a child, his mother was murdered. Tobi saw who the murderer was and he tried to kill Tobi, too. He stabbed him in the eye. The doctors did the best they could and Tobi has always worn a mask since then. After that, Uncle Madara kinda lost his mind. He would disappear in the middle of the night and come back in the morning with his hands covered in scratches. The murderer is still out there. Madara has been suspected of the murder." Sasuke explained, helping Tobi get his mask back on once he was breathing normal again.

"How terrifying." Hinata stuttered, her voice wavering. Naruto wrapped an arm around his girlfriend comfortingly. "What makes me uneasy is that it feels like that my uncle maybe not had lost his mind and knew everything about that murder." Sasuke said. Everyone felt uneasy and watched Tobi carefully. Sakura felt her heart drop in sorrow for Tobi and in fear for the school and everyone she had come to know in one term. They had only five months left in here, but Sakura had the feeling that maybe that's the life expectancy left for some students. Probably including her friends and her. This fact made her guard rise and her sorrow and fear grow.

There was a tap on the door. They all froze. If they were caught here, they all would get suspended. And the teacher relationships would not weaken their punishment at all. "Sasuke, Naruto, we know you're in there." Ayu said from the other side. Relief swept over the six. Sasuke opened the door for his brother and brother's girlfriend. Ayu immediately went to Tobi, pulling his mask from his face and checking his eye. Itachi closed the door behind them. "Is everyone okay?" He asked. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and May nodded. "His eye isn't bleeding and all the stitches are where they should be. Do you feel any pain in your left eye, Tobi?' She asked. "No." He said. "That means out first suspicion is correct." Itachi said. "Half correct. We can't assume the rest yet." Ayu replied, helping Tobi get his mask on. "Suspicion?" Sakura asked.

"We thought that Tobi had panicked when he saw Madara because Madara was guilty of the murder or the stitching on his eye had come undone." Itachi said. "We only know that Tobi panicked. We still need proof of the last half." Ayu said. "Tobi, I'll excuse you from all for your classes for today. May, I'll let you pass first hour considering it's with me. I want you to stay with Tobi and help him if he needs it. I presume you all now know what happened." Ayu said. Hinata and Sakura nodded. "I'll write you all late notes to your first periods. I don't want anyone else to know of what you heard in here, alright? If anyone asks, you were helping me set up for projects, understood?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Ayu wrote the notes for the students. "Now get to class." She said and the four went to their classes.

Itachi walked with Ayu back to her class room. They kept their voices low so the cameras wouldn't pick up their conversation. "So what do we do?" He whispered to her. "We keep a close watch on Tobi and Madara. Along with anyone that Tobi might be close with. I know that we can get Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Nagato, Konan and Crysta to help us keep watch. I wouldn't risk it with anyone else. We have to make sure that Tobi and Madara are never alone with each other. That's about as much as we can do for now." Ayu whispered back as they reached the corner that they would have to separate at. Itachi kissed Ayu so anyone watching would think it was just to lovers sharing a moment. "Everything will be fine. I'll see you later." He said. He let his voice return to normal for the last part. She nodded and went to her class.

XxXxXxXxXx At lunch. XxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, May and Hinata sat across the table from Sasuke, Tobi and Naruto. All six sitting tense as the assistant principal entered and began a friendly conversation with Karin. Tenten stared at her friends and wondered why they were out of their pattern. "Are you guys okay? You all have been acting weird since this morning. "I was up all night." May said. "Sakura and Tobi weren't feeling well this morning. Sakura started to feel better, but Tobi could pass out again at any moment." Naruto said. Tenten nodded. Rave and Kenzo came and joined them.

"Looks like Karin has found a new way to get away with bullying with the assistant principal already." Rave said. "Rave, you shouldn't talk of your assistant principal in such a manner. Would you speak of your crush in such away?" Kenzo said. Blush flew to Rave's cheeks. "What? Are you indicating that I have a crush? Cause I don't. There are no guys here that are interesting enough for me." She said. She quickly turned the subject on to the six. "What's up with that seating chart?" She asked. "If Tobi passes out again, Naruto and Sasuke can carry him out." Sakura explained. She nodded, seeming to buy the excuse.

A hand suddenly clamped down on Tobi's shoulder, causing the six to straiten up and the table to turn to the assistant principal. "How is everyone this fine afternoon?" he asked, smiling brightly. "We're well, thank you Mr. Uchiha." Sakura said. He turned his cynical smile on to her, making both Sasuke and Sakura uncomfortable. "Please, Miss Haruno, call me Madara. Mr. Uchiha is my nephew." He laughed. Everyone let out nervous chuckles. He turned his gaze down on Tobi. "Young man, could I talk to you outside for a moment?" He asked, turning the cynical smile down on the poor boy. "Um…" He murmured. "Come on, be a good boy and come along with your father." He said. "Y-yes. Tobi is a g-good boy." Tobi said and stood. Sasuke and Naruto stood with him.

"Something wrong boys?" Madara asked. "Um, Ayu-sensei told us to stay with Tobi incase he starts feeling ill again." Naruto said. Madara laughed. "Don't worry, boys, He'll come back in one piece." He laughed. Everyone let out a nervous chuckle and watched as the two Uchihas walked away. Naruto and Sasuke sat back down. "Is it just me or did you guys feel that creepy sensation, too?" Yukari asked. Kiba grabbed her hand. "It was just you." He said. She relaxed and focused on the fact that Kiba Inuzuka was holding her hand! Tobi soon came back, looking more shaken than before. "Tobi, are you okay?" May asked. He shook his head. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, May and Sakura's hearts all jumped to their throats. "Tobi needs to lie down." He said. "I'll come with you, come on." May said, standing and grabbed his hand and lead him away.

"Okay, there is something up with you and don't you dare say that it's illness." Tenten said. Naruto was picking at his ramen and Sakura pushed her rice around her plate. "I'm going to see if Tobi needs anything and if May needs help." Sakura said, standing up. "I-I'll come with you." Hinata said, rising with her. "Naruto, Sasuke, What the hell is going on?" Tenten demanded. "Come on, Naruto, let's gather up Tobi's homework. We'll help him if he needs it." Sasuke said, rising and leaving with his blond best friend.

"Was it something I said?" Tenten asked, turning to Neji. He shook his head. "Did you see how they all tensed up when Madara-sensei came up?" He asked. Tenten folded her arms and leaned against her boyfriend. "They know something and they're not telling us." She said. "Just leave it, Tenten, It's probably a family matter that Tobi only wants them in on. Madara-sensei is his father, Sasuke is his cousin, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and May are his closest friends. It's none of our business anyways." Katsuya said, pushing her wire glasses up her nose. "Katsuya is right. We should just leave it." Choji said. Shino and Miko nodded in agreement. There was no point pushing the subject further.

XxXxXxXxXx Meanwhile XxXxXxXxXx

Ayu sat with Itachi in his office. She was worrying her lip between her teeth. "Ayu, dear, stop worrying, you'll give yourself wrinkles." He said. Ayu sighed. "I can't help it. Madara, he gives me such an uneasy feeling. He always does. Him being here, it's just like back then. When he appeared here to talk to you just before I found my mother dead. He's making Tobi a nervous wreck, not to mention that anyone Tobi is close to is in immediate danger if our suspicion is true. That puts both of our brothers on the line as well as Sakura." She said. Itachi smirked at her. "Growing attatched are we, Ayu?" He asked. "She reminds me of Masoka. And you know how I feel about that situation." She said. Itachi sighed and move around his desk and knelt in front of her, holding her hands and resting his chin on them.

"It wasn't your fault that he was killed, Ayu, It was Yasuda's jealousy." He said. She sighed and let some tears fall. "I know, but I still can't help but feel guilty." She said. Itachi kissed her wrists. "He wouldn't want you to be worrying over him so much. He'd want you to focus on protecting his baby sister." He said. "I know." She said. He kissed her gently and pulled the second chair closer to her. "Everything will be fine, Ayu. Everyone in this school I s safe under the watch of your father and us. I'm sure of it. Plus with Pein, Konan, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Crysta helping us out, I know that if Madara tries anything, the rest of the teachers will take our side. One man can't take on twenty two teachers and over a thousand students. He won't be able to get away." He said. The bell rang to tell the students and teachers it was time to resume their duties and Ayu kissed Itachi good bye for now and went off to work.

XxXxXxXxXx Later XxXxXxXxXx

Ayu paced about her room. She was unable to sleep at all tonight. Thank god that it was a Friday night. She sighed and plopped down on her bed. She couldn't stop worrying. There was a tap at the door. She looked at her clock. 11:30PM. _Who's up at this late hour? All the students should be in bed as well as the teachers._ She thought. She walked up and opened the door.

"Oh, good. I was hoping you were still awake, Ayu-chan." Said the knocker. She gasped and stepped back as Madara entered with out permission, shutting the door behind him. "Madara, shouldn't you be resting from your trip? Didn't you travel from Florida? Aren't you tired?" She asked, backing up until she bumped in to her night stand.

"Yes, but not too tired to talk to you. We need to catch up. I'm sorry to hear about your mother. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to her funeral. Tell me, are you and my nephew dating now?" He asked, walking until his body brushed against hers. She felt along the top of the bed stand. "Yes, Itachi-kun and I have been together for almost six years now." She said, her fingers curling around the kunai. "That's too bad." He said. She didn't miss him looking down her shirt. "Let's hope you don't make someone jealous. It would be a crying shame for you to end up like your mother." He said, grabbing her throat. She swung the kunai.

Ayu gasped and woke up. She checked her clock. 1:30AM. She flopped on her back. "It was just a dream." She panted. She rubbed her eyes. No going to back sleep now. She sat up and flicked on her lamp. She stretched her spine and turned to grab a book. There was a tap at her door. Ayu froze, wondering if she should pretend to sleep in case it was Madara. The tap came again. It was soft and small. It couldn't be Madara behind the door this time.

She rose and pulled on her robe. She answered the door. "Sakura? What are you doing up this late?" She asked. "I… I needed to talk to you and it couldn't wait. Did I wake you up?" She asked. "No, I couldn't sleep, anyways, come in." She said and stepped aside. She shut the door and the two sat on the bed. "What's wrong?" She asked. Sakura stared down at the tan plush carpet. "Today at lunch, Madara took Tobi out side to talk and when Tobi came back, he was more shaken than before. Even when we were alone, He wouldn't tell any of us what happened. Not even Sasuke or Naruto." She said. Ayu sighed and said what she really didn't want to. "He'll talk when he's ready to. The best we can do is be patient and wait for him. And you should try to relax, too. Itachi and are watching out for you. Head up to bed now." She said and hugged the girl. "Do you think He'll be okay, Niichan?" She asked. "Yes. Good night." She said and Sakura went off to bed. Ayu sighed.

No use in sleeping. What Sakura had told her had really woken her up. Madara had Tobi as a wreck, and her and Itachi on their toes. It seemed almost as if there would be no relaxing for her and her friends for the next four months. Ayu lied on her back. "This year is going to be hell." She sighed and tried to sleep if she could find it in her body to relax. No such luck would be coming. "Two months until spring break. Try to last until then." She whispered to herself and then forced herself to sleep.

**And another short chapter. But the bright side of this is I have everything planned out from this moment on. This is when you ask your self "What does she have planned? Oh, Jashin, am I gonna die?!" Well, I do have a plan and you will not die. But some one will. DUN DUN DUN! Okay, leave your freak out in a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I've recently started watching the rooster teeth animated adventures on YouTube. Which has caused me not to update for a while. What can I say? It's funny. I love all the people at Achievement Hunter. Though they don't realize I exist. Oh well. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I really be here? Enjoy this disclaimer 'cause I'm not doing them anymore.**

Sakura's P.O.V.

It was now March. We all had passed mid-terms with ease. Tobi had seemed to go back to normal, but we all were on our guard around Madara. It was strange, though. Madara had been disappearing a lot lately. It caused us to relax a little bit, but it's caused Ayu and Itachi to stand a little taller. We've been doing a lot of study sheets in her class lately. And they weren't even on the topic of dance, either. Ayu had been ducking out of class, probably to see if she could find Madara anywhere. Crysta-sensei has been acting the same.

I was sitting in my room this morning. I was glad it was a Saturday. I could finally chat with Ana, Temari and Kira. "Ana, what happened to your face?" I asked. "Remember when Karin hit me with her truck?" She replied. "I scraped my face on the bumper, so then I got this really cool scar." She said. I did have to admit that the scar did make her look a little cooler. "You're so weird." I said. "Anyways, Sakura, the Madara guy you were talking about scares the shit out of me and I haven even seen him." Temari said. I sighed. "There's not much I can do. Besides. Only one more month and Spring break will be here. We can hang out again. And I can bring my new friends with me. I think you guys will like Rave." I said with a smile, trying to keep the creepy vice principal from my mind.

There was a pound on the door. "Come on Sakura! It's time to go! Rave called from the other side of the door. "Oh, that's right. The girls and I are celebrating Tenten's birthday today before her date with Neji." I said. "I'll call you guys back." I said. "See ya'!" They all said and I closed my computer. I leapt up and grabbed my jacket and shoes. "I'm coming!" I called and opened the door to all of my friends. "Let's get Tenten and party!" Masato said. I grinned and we all went to Tenten's dorm. "Thanks for inviting me, guys." Ino said. "Hey, you tipped us off about the bitches' plans. You're one of us, now." Rave said, slinging and arm around Ino's shoulder. We all laughed.

We got Tenten and we all piled in to two separate cars. In Katsuya's Buick was me, Yukari, Rave, and May. In Tenten's Chevy was Tenten, of course, Masato, Hinata, Kiri, Miko, and Ino. We all drove off the mall and hung out. Neji was taking Tenten to a very fancy restaurant that his uncle owned. The restaurant was called Natsumi's. It was named after Neji's Aunt. She was the original owner and died not long after Hinata's tenth birthday. Hiashi-san had kept the restaurant going.

"You guys are sweet." Tenten said, wrapping her arms around Rave and I. "Sweet? Ah, hell, I better drop a water balloon full of cottage cheese on Karin ASAP to balance the world." Rave said. Tenten burst in to laughter. "What are you and Neji doing after Natsumi's?" Hinata asked. "Well, he rented a boat and we're going out on the lake after dinner." She said. "Awwww." We all cooed. "And then he's going to bring out the present." She said. "Ooh, I wonder what he got for you!" I sighed.

Tenten giggled. "Oh, Sakura, you're such a romantic." She said. I shrugged. "Every desert girl's dream is to have a guy like Neji." I said with a shrug. "Does that mean you settled for Sasuke?" Hinata teased. I shook my head and smirked. "I'm not like every desert girl." I said. "Neji not good enough for you?" Tenten asked. I rolled my eyes. "A rule I live by is never love another girl's guy." I said. "Besides. Even if you and Neji weren't dating when I came here, you and him are just flat out perfect for each other. No one can compete." I said. "Awwww." The girls said as Tenten hugged me.

"Your so sweet that it makes my teeth hurt." Tenten said. I laughed. "Oh, that's her. I thought my wisdom teeth were coming in." May joked. We all burst in to laughter and Tenten finally found a gorgeous red Chinese dress to wear on her date. As soon as we got home, she had me do her hair. When I was done. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "My, god, Sakura!" She said. "Don't you dare start crying! Your mascara will run! If that's the only make up you'll let me use it's gonna last." I said. She laughed at me.

We walked out of her bathroom and showed everyone else. Everyone gasped. "Well? How'd I do on her, guys?" I asked. "Oh, my god, Tenten. You look absolutely gorgeous!" Ino said and held up her phone and snapped a pic. "He won't know what hit him." Kiri said with a wild grin. Tenten blushed. There was a tap at the door. Ino went and looked through the peak hole in the door. "Eek! It's him! And he has white roses!" She staged whispered. "Alright, Kiri, get them all out before I get back." Tenten whispered to them. "Have fun, alright?" Kiri said. "How do I look?" She asked. "You know the answer to that." I said. She beamed. "Go!" We all said and shooed her away. She went and answered the door.

Neji's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw her. His tongue practically hung out of his mouth. "Ready?" Tenten asked, trying not to blush. Neji stumbled over his own tongue trying to get out the words. "Ah… uhm… ah… Happy birthday." He said, handing the flowers out to her, blushing like Hinata when Naruto first asked her to be his girlfriend. "Awe, Neji! White Roses! My favorite." She said and kissed his cheek, making turn him redder, if it was possible. "Come on. Let's get going or your Uncle will take our table." She said and grabbed his hand and they left. As soon as they were gone, we all let out a long "Awwwwwww." With a sigh, Kiri shooed us out of her's and Tenten's room. The girls went off to their rooms and I went for a small walk.

I walked along the lake. I saw the glimmering lights of Natsumi's on the other side of the lake that was a foot longer than the Great Salt Lake in Utah, America. I sighed and sat on the bench under two cherry blossom trees that looked like a heart from long distance. I had drawn them for art. I sighed and stared across the water. I heard a laugh. I looked over in the direction it was coming from. I saw Ayu running away, laughing really hard. Right behind her was Itachi-sensei. She let out a seal as he caught her. Funny, I never saw her as a squealer. "Itachi!" She laughed as he swung her in to the air. I smiled. They seemed as if they were no where near twenty two. I sighed.

"Seems like their timeless, doesn't it?" Said a voice behind me. I jumped and looked behind me. Sasuke sat by me. "Yeah, it does. They make it seem as if Madara isn't here. Like there is nothing wrong with the world. Like everything is as peaceful as the night sky." I said. We turned our attention upwards. We both sighed. "With all the buildings here it's hard to see the night sky." I sighed and leaned against my boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Can you see the sky in Suna?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. "Every year on Ana's birthday, we'd all go up on her roof and look at the stars and talk about how we'd always want to be proposed to under that sky." I said with a sigh.

"Do you miss being there?" He asked. I nodded. "Sometimes. Who wouldn't miss the place they grew up in? The dreadful heat and the humidity there I can live with out, but everything and everyone I know is still there." I said. "Sakura, if you had to choose where to live for the rest of your life, would to go back to Suna or would you stay here?" Sasuke asked. I thought for a moment. It wasn't to terribly hot here, but I did grow up there. I had friends and family there, but I had more friends here. I sighed through my nose. "If I really had to choose, I'd go back to Suna. I've got family there. Ever since my father died, I've been doing my best to help my mom stay on her feet. Then when my brother died, things got really hard for the both of us. I think about my mom in that big house by herself and I can't help but wonder if I made the right choice coming here." I said.

Sasuke nodded along with what I said. "I think I'd go to Suna if I had the choice." He said. "Why?" I asked looking up at him. "It sounds like a nice place to live. Everyone sounds nice and it sounds like it has a nice view and feel to it. And you'd be there." He said. I felt a blush fly to my cheeks. "Y-you'd go all the way to Suna just for me?" I asked. He smiled. "I don't see why not. I have before." He said. I swatted his shoulder. "Picking me up to bring me here doesn't count!" I said. He laughed. We heard a splash and we turned our heads to the two teachers to see Itachi standing up from the water and Ayu running away laughing.

"I'll get you for that!" Itachi yelled after her and began chasing his laughing girlfriend. "You'll have to catch me first!" She said and ran away. "He'll catch her. Itachi has strong legs." Sasuke said. "Ayu's a dancer, her legs are stronger, she'll out run him." I said. "Care to put money where mouth is?" He said. I cocked an eyebrow out him. "Betting with your girlfriend? Tsk, tsk, shame. Ten dollars says that she out runs him." I said. He grinned. "You're on." He said and we watched the two. Itachi eventually caught up to Ayu and threw her over his shoulder. "Aw, damn it!" I said. He laughed. I fished the ten dollars out of my pocket and handed it towards him. "Keep it, it was an unfair victory." He said. "Huh?" I asked. He smiled. "If it was an actual race between them, Ayu would win no problem. But when their goofing around like that, she lets him catch her." He explained. I laughed and leaned back against him.

"They're so calm it's almost criminal. It looks like none of the things out in the real world are really happening to them." I said. He nodded. "Most couples are like that. They could have a mountain of drama in their daily lives, but the second they have some time alone, the real world seems to evaporate and all the drama and stress just disappears." He said. I sighed. "That sounds beautiful." I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek. He suddenly jabbed me in the ribs and caused me to sit up straighter. "Hey!" I said. He laughed at me. "Oh, yeah?" I said and tickled his ribs. "Hey… cut that out!" He laughed. "Make me!" I giggled. After a while I stopped. "I'll get you for that." He said. I jumped up. "You'll have to catch me first!" I said and took off running down to the lake with him chasing me.

We ran around for a bit, laughing and teasing. I'd slow down a little bit and then as he was about to catch up to me I'd speed up again. He eventually caught me and threw me in to the water. I sat up and folded my arms across my chest and sent him a look. He held out a hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and yanked him down in to the water with me. We laughed and went and sat on shore for a little bit. I sighed and stared up to where the sky should be but a skyscraper was instead. Sasuke wrapped an arm around me. "We should probably go back and go to bed." I said. Ayu and Itachi had left a little over an hour ago. "Yeah. Come on, I'll walk you to your room." He said, helping me up. We walked back to my dorm room, still dripping. We soon came up on my temporary home. "Tonight was fun." I said. "Yeah, it was." He said. I smiled at him. He leaned in closer to me and my heart beat sped up to a million miles per minute. This would be our first kiss!

He pressed his lips against mine and pulled me against his chest. We stood there, in the kiss for who knows how long. When we broke for air we were both blushing. I went up on my toes and pecked him on the lips. "Good night, Sasuke." I said. "Good night, Sakura." He said and I went in to my dorm room. I sighed and headed for the shower. After I was in my pajamas, I picked up my phone from my night stand and sent a text to Ana, Kira and Temari, telling them about my first kiss with Sasuke and finally went to bed.

3rd person P.O.V.

XxXx elsewhere XxXx

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke saw him. As he had intended. Every thing seemed to be going according to plan. As soon as the two children were in bed, he went to the windows of two other people. The male was sound asleep in the bed while the female was still up and pacing about her room over the worries that this man was causing. She sat on her bed and sighed. "This is going to kill me." She said, running a hand through her black hair. The man out side chuckled lightly. "Oh, Ayu, you don't know how true that is. No idea at all. Soon, very soon, the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan will be eliminated from the world. And then, only one Uchiha will live after you." He said. An insane grin crossed Madara's face as he walked back down to the lake, a low laugh slowly getting louder as he went.

XxXx with Neji and Tenten. XxXx

Tenten's P.O.V.

Neji rowed us out on the lake. I was turned all the way around, looking at the bank next to KHS. I was hoping I'd see Sakura or Kiri or Yukari or someone I knew. I was barely able to see two people running along the bank. I saw pink and black. It was Sakura and Sasuke. It had to be. They were out running around and goofing off. I was half tempted to yell at them to use protection, but I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me. I sighed as I watched the two dots run around.

"Tenten." Neji said, catching my attention. I turned around and faced him with a bright smile. "I had such a good time tonight, Neji." I said. He smiled and grabbed my hands. "I'm glad. I love you." He said. I kissed him. "I love you, too." I said he reached under his seat. "Close your eyes." He said. My eyes fluttered shut and my heart beat sped up. His hands curled around my right hand. I couldn't really feel what he was doing, I was too excited. I felt him press his lips against mine again. "Open your eyes." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand and gasped. "It's a promise ring." He said. "I had it specially made. Look at the engraving." He said, turning the ring so the light would catch the words. I felt my smile grow wider as I read.

_I promise, with all my heart, mind, body and soul, Tenten, I will love you until I die._

"It's beautiful. I'd cry but Sakura would murder me." I laughed and wrapped him in a hug. I slid the promise ring on my finger and we rowed back in to shore and went home. This was by far the best birthday of my life.

**And another short chapter. I'm sorry I've been so distracted (*cough* Lazy *cough*) But I will get my ass in gear. We've got three more weekend fillers before we get back to the main story line. That will be a trip with the Uchihas, Sakura's birthday, and Spring Break.  
>Anyways, you are probably pissed as hell at me for the moment with Madara, but I assure you, Ayu will not die. Some one will die before Madara, but it won't be Ayu or any of the main characters. Promise like Neji promises to love Tenten. Okay, review please.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys, I've been so out of it lately. School is right around the corner for me. And in the middle of the week of the state fair that over half of the school works in. And plus, my brain, as it does every year, has switched in to lock down mode. Meaning, I don't think about anything. Nothing would be in my head. Empty as the shell of a dead turtle. In order to get my mind in on mode, I have to listen to music. So, here is the next chapter I took forever to get up. **

Sakura's P.O.V.

It was a long week. Keeping my guard up around Madara, helping Yukari and Rave drop a balloon full of yogurt on Karin, Suzuki, and Yuka, trying to get more dates in with Sasuke, and of course trying to survive this school of future stars. I was so glad that Friday had finally come. By request of Ayu and Sasuke, I was going on a trip with the Uchiha family plus Ayu, Naruto and Hinata. Ayu didn't tell me where we were going though, Sasuke wouldn't tell me and Hinata was just as in the dark as I was.

"This is a trip we take every year when spring break gets closer. It's usually just Itachi, Ayu, Tobi, Naruto and me, but I think there is something a little more interesting going on this year that Ayu wants you to see." Sasuke said. Ayu tossed a paper ball at my boyfriend as we were loading in to the mini-van from Ayu and Naruto's childhood. "Hey, now. No giving out hints, Sasuke!" She laughed. He rolled his eyes. The school was having an in service day, so students and teachers got a three day weekend. Perfect timing for this trip. Sasuke and Naruto had been talking about it all week. "Sakura-chan, you're going to love this trip! This is the trip that Tobi waits for all year!" Tobi said. I smiled. "I know, you've told me three times already." I laughed, ruffling his hair.

In only a few minutes we were all loaded up in the mini-van and were on our way to our destination. Itachi drove and Ayu sat shotgun and read. Naruto and Sasuke took up the middle seats. Tobi sat between me and Hinata. The boys had brought a game system and were playing Halo at the moment. And that made it hard for Hinata and me to chat. Hinata just stared out the window and I just played a game on my phone. When the rest stop came up, Hinata and I switched places with Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata soon fell asleep so I decided to make conversation with Ayu.

"What book are you reading, niichan?" I asked. "Oh, it's _My Life as a Teen Vampire_. **(A/N: I don't know if that's actually a book, but this one is made up.)** It's an oldie." She said. "Who's it by?' I asked. "Kushina Uzumaki." She said sadly. I was confused. "The author was my mother. She died when I was about your age. I don't like to talk about it." She said. "Okay." I said and turned my attention to my phone. I tried to focus on the game I was playing, but I felt a little guilty about bringing up a sore subject with my teacher. I sighed and decided to watch the game the boys were now playing. Minecraft. I watched as they tried to kill each other or save each other from flowing lava. Tobi fell in twice. It was only a few moments that I fell asleep like Hinata.

XxXx Later XxXx

"Sakura, wake up. We're here." Sasuke's vice broke through my subconscious and woke me up. "What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "We're here." Sasuke said. I blinked and stepped out of the van. Hinata had woken up and the boys had gotten out on her side and Sasuke came around to wake me up. "Morning sunshine." Ayu said to me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her and laughed. "So where are we?" I asked. Ayu grinned. "Konoha National Park." She said. My eyes widened. I grinned. I always wanted to go to Konoha National Park. I grabbed my bag and tossed it on my back and we checked in to the hotel. "Girls in one room, boys in the other." Itachi said, handing Ayu a key.

We went up to our rooms and set down our bags then we all regrouped and met to go to the amusement park. Konoha National Park had three main attractions. Amusement park, zoo, and water park with everything in it. It would take three days just to get everything done. We all got our maps and decided what rides we'd go on and the places we'd eat. We started off with the park's biggest roller coaster, The Fire Whirlwind.

"The Fire Whirlwind consists of seven loops, three up hill climbs, two tunnels, and moving at the speed of one hundred miles per hour. The best part is, it's based off of Itachi's first movie, The Fire Whirlwind." Naruto informed me and Hinata. "Yes, and the creepiest part is, we see a life sized talking and fighting action prop of me in the tunnels." Itachi said as we stood in line. Ayu laughed at him. "It's a fun ride and you barely even see the dummy as we go past." Ayu said. He rolled his eyes at her.

We soon got to the front of the line and when the ride coordinator saw Itachi and Ayu he started to freak out. "Ha… ha… ha… ha…" He kept repeating, eyes wide, jaw dropped and pointing at the two stars. "I-Itachi…. U-Uchiha… A-A-Ayu… Namikaze… Oh… oh… oh, my god!" he said. I saw the next cars pull in. "We'll give you autographs later. Just get back to your job." Ayu said with a sweet smile. "Okay." He said and helped the other people out. A guy who knew Ayu and Itachi came and took over for him and ushered us on to the ride.

Ayu and Itachi sat up front. Sasuke and I behind them. Naruto and Hinata behind us. Tobi and another boy in the back. The ride lurched forward and we went in to the tunnel. _"Welcome recruits. You're in the Whirlwind of Fire now. You will scream. You will cry. You may even pee your pants. All I have to say is welcome to hell."_ Itachi's voice said over the speakers. I saw the action dummy to my left. I barely even recognized Itachi with his hair shorter and combed back. "He was eighteen." Sasuke said. I cocked an eye brow. I was about to say something, but the ride went from two miles per hour to one hundred in three seconds. We had gone through an up hill tunnel and we were now rocketing down hill.

After we were done with that, Ayu and Itachi gave autographed pictures to the coordinator as promised and we went to the next ride. It was a drive through horror house of a war movie. In which Ayu starred in. And her dummy was almost more embarrassing than Itachi's. She was short and very skinny and pale.

"I was sixteen!" She said when Naruto teased her for it. In that movie, she was running around in a black belly shirt, a tight black skirt and black leggings with booths up to her knees. I thought that the better choice would have been just going with some black sneakers, but I was still just a small child that didn't know anything about fashion back then. Though, I had to admit that she looked very cool when she grabbed the bazooka and blew some doors open for all the passing cars.

We went on about ten more rides where we saw Ayu and Itachi along with some of our other teachers in tunnels. Then we went on rides that were just rollercoasters and a tilt-a-whirl. We had lunch out side of our second ride, "The Sharp Shooters," called "England's Café." It was based on the café where the male lead form the movie meets Ayu. After more rides, we had dinner at a place I can't pronounce the name of and then we went on a ride much like the studio tours at Universal Studios in California. **(A/N: I actually went there on my eighth grade summer trip. It's a fun place. And, yes, I got the studio tour.) **We saw some of the actual props from some movies. We sat up front and the tour guild would even have Ayu and Itachi explain some of the props because they had used them.

We saw the actual bazooka Ayu had used in Sharp Shooters. It weighed thirty nine pounds and Ayu had actually almost fallen over after she fired it. She said they had to make ten heavy metal doors for her to blow up until she finally stood to wear she could fire the bazooka with out falling over. And I know that most movies digitally impose those kinds of scenes, but they had it done for real in Sharp Shooters. After that we went back to the hotel for sleep.

"So what did you girls like best about the amusement park?" Ayu asked as she sat at the end of our shared bed. "I'd have to say the backstage pass ride." Hinata said. "Sharp Shooters the ride." I said. Ayu rolled her eyes. "My first movie and I looked like a walking stick." She said. I laughed at her. "I thought you looked pretty cool." I said. Ayu held up a DVD. The title said _Sharp Shooters._ The picture was of Ayu and the male lead standing back to back with a pistol in his hand and a rifle in her's. "I always keep a copy of my movies. You wanna watch?" She asked. Hinata and I nodded. We watched the movie until eleven thirty.

"Oh, my god, the best scene is the ending one when Evan shoots Elliot to save Arianna!" Hinata said. Evan was the hero and Arianna was the badass sharp shooter that Ayu played as. I shook my head in disagreement. "I still say when Arianna blew up the heavy metal doors to let the fleeing citizens out was the best scene." I said. Ayu smiled at us. "My favorite scene was when Arianna looked like she was going to shoot Evan and she was really shooting at one of Elliot's minions." She said.

"That was you're favorite scene to shoot?" I asked. Ayu shook her head. "No, my favorite scene to shoot was when Evan is first brought in to the Sharp Shooters and he was trying to convince Arianna she had the wrong guy and she told him that if he had any problems with who they chose he could kiss her ass." She said. I laughed. "I loved that scene!" Hinata said.

"Evan, if you think that Alexander was dumb enough to bring a knife to a gun fight between two black bears than you can bend over, tie your shoe and kiss my ass!" We all recited and then we all burst in to giggles. "The funny thing is, I said it and I don't even know what it means." Ayu laughed. Hinata nodded in agreement. "Really? You told him that Alexander wasn't stupid enough to cut a weak link in the chain and send you to your doom and if he had a problem with it than he could suck up his shit and get over it." I said. Ayu burst in to laughter again. "I'm glad someone understands that!" Hinata giggled. We went to bed after that.

The next day, we went to the zoo. There wasn't much of an adventure there unless you count Tobi teasing the gorilla and causing it to run at the glass, scaring Tobi to hide behind Ayu and Itachi an adventure. It was funny, but I don't think it really counts as an adventure, though.

After that it was the water park. There was a type of attraction there like the one in the movie Grown Ups. We all went on that one. "Who's up first?" Ayu asked. Naruto cracked his knuckles and went up to the holds. He grabbed them and went down. "Whoooooooop!" He yelled. He released his grip and curled in to a ball and went under. He shot back up and cheered. "Who's next?" Itachi asked. "How about the girl that does her own stunts?" I suggested and poked a thumb at Ayu. She shrugged and grabbed the holds. She did the same move Adam Sandler did in Grown Ups. She went down spinning then back flipped in to the water.

"Next." Itachi said and Sasuke grabbed the holds. I can't even describe Sasuke's trick. "Oh! Oh! Tobi now!" Tobi said and grabbed the holds. Tobi shocked me. He went down normally, then flipped in to a corkscrew and went through the water with out a splash. Hinata, Itachi and I applauded.

"Guess I'm next." Hinata said. She went down normally then she did and Olympic dive in to the water. "After you." Itachi said, motioning to the platform. I started out normally, then flipped, and Olympic style dove down, changing to canon ball at the last second. The Water closed above my head, and then broke as my head went above water. "Whoo! Way to go Sakura!" Ayu cheered as I swam over to them.

Itachi came down next. He flipped and Landed flat on his back. We all cringed at that. He came back up and waved to motion he was okay. By the time we went to a water slide, his back was very red and not from sun burn. We all went on every ride. My favorite was the wave pool. We got some surf boards and went on the water. It was so fun to surf. It felt as if I was flying.

We finally went to dinner and Naruto couldn't stop grinning for some odd reason. "What are you grinning about?" I asked curiously. "I can't tell." He said. Hinata, Tobi, Sasuke, and I all eyed him suspiciously. By the time we were finished eating, Naruto had me anxious. He had been smiling and humming to himself the entire time. Hinata was sending him looks, too. Ayu even sent him a look and asked him what he was up to. He just shrugged. "I'm just really happy." He said. And then we knew why Naruto had been grinning ear to ear all day.

Itachi turned to Ayu and grabbed her hand. "Ayu, I want to ask you something and it can't wait any longer." He said. Naruto pulled out his phone and began to record this. "What is it, Itachi?" Ayu asked. Itachi reached in to his pocket and went down on one knee right there in front of us. He pulled out a sapphire ring and held it up to her. Hinata and I gasped and Sasuke grinned and you could just feel the excitement radiating off of Tobi. Ayu covered her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. She nodded and threw her arms around him as he slipped the ring on her finger. We and the people around us began to applaud and Naruto put away his phone. "Naruto, did you know about this?" She asked. He nodded happily. "He talked to me and dad about it before we left." He said. "Awwwwwww." We all cooed at them. And after that we took the four hour dive home. When I was back and unpacked, I pulled up mu computer and brought Ana, Temari and Kira on video chat and told them and Yukari about Itachi proposing to Ayu.

"Oh, my Jashin he did it!" Ana said, her eyes watering with joy. "I can't believe it! We've been waiting for this our whole lives! When's the wedding?!" Temari said, clapping her hands with joy. I shrugged. "I don't know yet but that was the most amazing moment of my life." I said. "It's about damn time, too. He and Ayu have been together since they were going to school here." Yukari said. We all stared at her.

"How do you know?" Kira asked. "Duh. It's obvious with how in love they are that they have been together for more than two years. Ayu made her debut when she was still in high school at age sixteen in the movie, _Sharp Shooters._ Itachi debuted his senior year of high school in the movie _The Whirlwind of Fire._ Didn't you study the teachers before you came here, Sakura?" Yukari asked. I shook my head. She rolled her eyes at me. "Do your homework!" she said.

"Hey, guys. Two weeks and I'll be back home for spring brake. I talked to every one and Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Tobi, May, Rave and Sasuke are all coming!" I said. "Yay!" They all said in unison. "It's too bad you can't come, Yukari. There are some girls in school we're going to pull pranks on and we hoped that you and Rave would get in on it." Temari said. Yukari shrugged. "I'm surprised that Rave's uncle is letting her go." She said. "He usually won't let her go anywhere." I shrugged. "Deidara-sensei trusts me I guess." I said. "Well, we'll see you in two weeks, Sakura." Ana said and logged off and we all went to bed.

**And another short chapter. I'm doing my best but I'm never too good with fillers. Well, two more chapters and we'll be back on track. Promise. And I swear to all those worried from last chapter, NO ONE IMPORTANT IS GOING TO DIE. Well, good night folks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late update, guys. I'm just so out of it. Here's chapter 19.**

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

It was now March 28 and Sakura was having a crappy day. Karin had stolen her math homework at breakfast. Ino tripped her during soccer. Ana, Kira nor Temari would reply to her texts. Sasuke was ignoring her. Not even Rave or Yukari had talked to her all day. The only two that showed her a little bit of mercy were Rae and Crysta, who turned out were in her fashion designing class. She currently lied her hear on her desk, very upset. Rae, who was sitting behind her, rubbed her back. Crysta, sitting in front of her, gave her a sad stare.

"I'm sorry about that, Sakura. I wish there was something we could do for ya'." Rae said with a sigh. An idea came to Crysta at that moment. The brunette dug through her bag. "Crys? What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Well, I thought you might like a copy of out mid-term project. And I just happen to have one with me." She said, diving in to her bag, covering her head, too. "Here it is!" She said, her voice muffled by her bag. She popped out with a bright smile and a CD case.

"Consider it a birthday gift, from us." She said, handing the case to Sakura. Sakura smiled. "How did you know it was my birthday?" She asked. Rae and Crysta shared a look. "We didn't. Today is your birthday?" Rae said. Sakura nodded. "Fifteen." She said. "Hey, happy birthday, Sakura. Who knows, Maybe things will start looking up." Crysta said. She smiled at the two. "Yeah, maybe." Sakura said. She slipped her gift in to her bag and smiled at the two. They got back to working on sewing together dresses for senior girls they had spent the week getting to know for prom. Sakura had spent the week with a girl named Katoka.

Katoka was the type of girl that would keep her mouth shut until you called her a bitch. Other than that she was a really laid back type. So Sakura was making her a sapphire blue off the shoulder dress that came just below her knees and was loose, so she could wear shorts under it. Katoka didn't really like dresses, but Sakura was determined for her to love this one. Crysta was paired with a girl named Mishifu. Mishifu's dress was Dark green with a purple sash. It looked so cute. Sakura didn't know what Mishifu was like, but she was sure the dress matched her. Rae had spent the week with a girl named Meki. The dress she was making for Meki was a dark purple with amethyst colored glass beads falling across the torso like rain drops. **(A/N: Sorry, I didn't draw these ones out for deviantart this time.) **

While the three worked, they talked about doing some things after school to celebrate Sakura's birthday. They couldn't do it today though. Rae had a pile of homework that she needed to get done and Crysta was meeting with Mishifu to talk about some accessories to go with her dress. What would complement her and what wouldn't and so forth. Sakura said it was okay, she was going to video chat with Ana, Kira and Temari tonight anyways. The final bell rang and the three friends packed up. "See ya' Friday before you all go to Suna for spring break." Rae said as they went their separate ways. "Yeah, see ya' later." Sakura said and went right back to her dorm.

There wouldn't be any hanging out with May and Tobi, today. Nor would there be any date with Sasuke. It would just be Sakura, sitting alone in her dorm with her computer, talking to her childhood friends. All night long. Sakura sighed. Worst birthday ever, seriously. She hoped that this wouldn't be her birthday every year. She changed from her school cloths to some more comfy ones. Black tank top and jeans. Perfect. She sat on her bed and sent video invites to her friends when she saw their screen names as online. She smiled and waited for them to appear on the screen. She tapped her fingers on her leg as she waited.

_SandRose has declined your request.  
>DeathNoteOwner7 has declined your request.<em>

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. It was unlike Temari and Kira to decline video chats. Was something wrong? Sakura sighed and hoped Ana would pick up and talk to her. She waited a few more minutes.

_Connecting to Suna'sTopActress 's server…_

Good. Ana had accepted the chat request. It took a few minutes due to Ana's terrible wifi connection, but soon the red head popped up on Sakura's computer. "Hey, Sakura!" She said with a beam. "Ana, why did Temari and Kira decline my chat requests?" Sakura asked. "Oh, right… We for got to tell you. We got jobs. Their shift started a minute ago, so they had to decline so they wouldn't be late." She said. Sakura sighed. "Well, at least I have you." Sakura said with a smiled. Ana grinned and gave a nervous chuckle. "Ana?" Sakura asked. "Sorry, Saku. My shift starts in ten minutes, so I gotta go now. Sorry I couldn't talk for very long. We'll spend more time during spring break, kay?" Ana asked. Sakura nodded and logged off.

"Yeah, spring break. If you remember my existence by then." Sakura murmured and decided to play Minecraft on her computer. She remembered when Ana first downloaded it on to Kira's computer. It was like a drug dealership at school. She chuckled as she stared at the screen. She was in the house built for Ana. Ana's own personal entertainment, three chickens named Robert, Leila and Fred. The three had wondered in to her house after Kira spawned them on her door step. Ana had taken a fence and some glass and trapped them in a tight spot. When they weren't entertaining enough, she spawned in a wolf and tamed it. Kira accidentally shot Ana with her bow and the wolf killed her. The wolf hasn't stopped following Ana since.

Speaking of the wolf that Ana had named Lil, she was staring at Sakura right now. Just sitting there. Sakura switched to some raw beef in her inventory and fed Lil. Sakura turned and left her friends Minecraft house and turned to Kira's Sheep farm, switching to the bow. She found the cow Kira called Edgar in honor of her favorite guy from Achievement Hunter, Ryan. Sakura smirked and fired one arrow at the cow. She wasn't going to kill him. Kira would kill her. She just teased Edgar a little bit. With a chuckle, she went in to Kira's house.

Kira held a wolf in a fence cage by her room. The wolf was wild, but Ana, Temari and Sakura would still feed him when Kira couldn't. She went marching in to the room of trees that Kira had. She found the chest with all the armor in it. She took all the armor. She laughed at the prank as she knocked a hole in the roof in Kira's room and filled it with lava, then blocked it. Another idea inspired by achievement hunter. She smiled and turned to Temari's log cabin. She put bricks on the outside then dug a hole in the floor and filled it with lava. She then spawned about a thousand chickens, pigs, and sheep in Temari's room.

Sakura returned to Ana's temple of a house. She spawned about two thousand sheep in Ana's room. Ana hated sheep. So this would be hilarious as soon as they got the chance to play Minecraft together again. Sakura had a feeling she would have to live in Kira's basement for a while after that. So Sakura went in to Kira's "Secret" room in the basement and placed a bed for her. She hummed to herself and saved the game and closed her laptop. She wondered what else she should do to pass the time when her phone suddenly beeped with a message. She pulled it out and read the message from Sasuke.

_Can you meet me in the Basket ball gym? We need to talk._

He had said. Sakura sighed and pulled on her sandals. She stepped out of her dorm and made her way to the gym. She had a feeling that this was coming. She knew Sasuke would break up with her eventually. Just why did it have to be in the gym? And on her birthday? She breathed another sigh and stared at the doors. Maybe she should tell Sasuke she's busy and leave. He'd still dump her, but at least is wouldn't be on her birthday. She sighed again and pulled open the doors.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yelled all of her friends. Sakura blinked and took a step back. Everyone was there. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Rae, Crysta, Lee, Kiri… everyone. Even Temari, Ana and Kira. Her three friends ran up and hugged her, putting a hat on her head. "Guys! You came all the way to Konoha for me? Wait, what about your jobs?" Sakura asked, smiling. Ana laughed. "Oh, please, Sakura, like we could ever hold jobs. Well, Temari might, but definitely not us. That's just the lie we told Ana to tell you so you wouldn't suspect us here." Kira said.

"Did you really think we would forget your birthday?" Temari asked, hugging her best friend tightly. Sakura smiled at her. "It did seem like it, that's for sure." She said. Temari rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "Come on! Let's party! Let's show Konoha, Suna style!" Ana laughed and _Gangam Style_ was played and the four danced along and would sing at some parts. "Oppa Suna style!" Ana and Kira laughed. Everyone laughed and Danced with them. After that, everyone started the Harlem Shake. Tobi and Naruto were the best at it. Sasuke and Sakura were wiped out from those two dances. While everyone else partied, they rested up on the bleachers.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist as they watched their friends dance to _Superstar_ by Toy Box. "Did you actually believe I was going to break up with you?" He asked. She nodded. "When a guy says 'we need to talk' to his girlfriend, She automatically assumes break up." Sakura said. Sasuke shrugged. "Plus, you were avoiding me all day." She said. He blushed. "Well, it was Temari, Ana, Kira, Naruto and I that planned this out." He said. She stared at him. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. "If Ayu didn't have two hundred fifty papers to grade, she'd be here." He said and kissed her head.

"Don't worry, we won't be breaking up any time soon." He said with a gentle smile. She smiled back at him. "Good. Because I don't know what I'd do with out you." She said and kissed him. "Awwww, how cute! NOW BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE AND DANCE!" Ana and Naruto yelled at their best friends. The two laughed and jumped down as _More_ by Usher started up. Sakura smiled as she and Sasuke danced together, taking the spot light. This was by far the best birthday of her life and hopped that the rest of them would be just as wonderful.

**And the shortest chapter of them all to end the unplanned fillers! Yes, I suck, I know. But next chapter, I am fitting the entire week of Spring break in to one chapter, so, expect it to be some what longer. And surprise gift from me to you guys just because this was the main character's birthday chapter! Through out Spring break, I am allowing fans to enter the story! So, leave a nickname, the day you appear, and what you are doing. Here's an example.**

**Nickname: Ari  
>Gender: Female<br>Day 2  
>Activity: DDR challenge in the arcade.<strong>

**So do something like that. If you want to include other details, such as hair color, eye color, etc. go for it. Special note for the one author who has given me ideas and an OC for a certain chapter. I will let submit a non-permanent OC like everyone else. So let's get reviewing! I can't write unless I get some guest stars!**

**NO LONGER ACCEPTING CHARACTERS. CHAPTER 20 IS IN PROGRESS.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! SPRING BREAK IS HERE FOOLS! 'Scuse my out burst, I am just happy with this chapter and I hope you will be, too.**

While everyone else was packing to go home, Sakura stood with Tenten and Neji. They would separate in to two groups, one in Tenten's truck, filled with Tenten. Sakura, Hinata, Rave, and May. Leaving the boys in Neji's Buick. Tenten was teasing Neji that he had a baby car. Neji would tease back, saying she had a dinosaur.

"Hey! Leave my stegosaurus alone!" She said, hugging the old Ford's side mirror. She said. Sakura laughed at her friend. "I'll leave your Brontosaurus alone when you leave little Usui alone!" He said, causing Sakura to laugh harder. Tenten stuck her tongue out at him. "I have a T-rex!" She said. "Big head little arms!" Neji said. Tenten pulled her arms back and pressed her wrists to her collar bone. "Rawr!" She said, waving her hands around. "Means I love you in dinosaur!" Neji said. "No it doesn't! Haven't you ever watched Jurassic Park? Rawr means 'I'm going to fucking eat you!' Om nom nom!" She said and began to make out with Neji. Sakura was doubled over, laughing.

"Are you three going to continue to goof off or are we going to have a vacation?" May's irritated voice said. Tenten pulled away from Neji, blushing a bit. "Yeah, throw your bags in the back of the dinosaur. Girls in the T-rex." Neji said. Tenten rolled her eyes. "And boys in Little Usui." She shot back. He rolled his eyes at her this time. Everyone piled their bags in the back. "Do we have hotel reservations?" Asked Naruto as he handed his bag to Tenten. She threw it next to Sasuke's and Hinata's. "Nope. My house is huge. There is a pull out couch in my room and I have a queen sized bed. Then we have two guest rooms with queen sized beds. Mom says that she is perfectly okay with you guys staying over." Sakura said.

"Big ass house and room." May commented. "We used to have three guest rooms. We knocked down the wall between my room and the third guest room and expanded." Sakura replied with a shrug. They all immediately piled in to the cars and drove for three hours to Suna. Sakura gave instructions to her house. Soon, both Buick and Ford were in the drive way of Sakura's home. It was late, considering they all had left at nine. The cooks had had a feast for the students with actual food, to celebrate over 90% of the school leaving for spring, leaving them only to cook for some teachers and fifteen students.

After they all met Sakura's mom (she gave a very pleasant and accepting smile to Sasuke. Sakura didn't hear her whisper to him "Hurt my baby girl, and I'll make sure you won't have one.") Sakura showed them to their rooms. All the girls in Sakura's room and Neji and Sasuke in one room, Naruto and Tobi in another. May, not wanting to share a bed, slept on Sakura's couch. Rave and Tenten on the pull out couch and Hinata shared with Sakura.

The next morning after breakfast, Sakura lead them down the street to Ana and Kira's places. Ana had spent the night at Kira's house, so that saved them a trip. The second Sakura stepped through the door, Ana dropped on her from the ceiling. "NINJA DROP!" She yelled as she fell on Sakura. "SHIT!" Sakura said as all 149 pounds of Ana fell from the sky. After they stood, Sakura chased Ana out side. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Ana yelled as Sakura chased her. "DOUBLE NINJA TAKE DOWN!" Kira yelled, pouncing from the ceiling. Rave was with her. They took both girls down. After introducing to those who didn't know them, they all hiked up hill to Temari's house. There, they met up with Temari's two brothers, Garra and Kankuro, before they all left for their day of fun.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked. They all stood there for a bit, suggesting what to do. Zoo, Water Park, amusement park, and other ideas. Then, the four childhood friends all grinned. They all had the same idea. "What are you guys thinking?" May asked. "The one place, jam packed with Zombie Shooters, Dinosaur Hunt, Mario Kart, DDR, and other games that are so awesome you'll shit your pants." Kira said, evil grin widening as she spoke, scaring Tobi a little bit. "The Arcade!" Temari, Sakura, Ana, and Kira all yelled in unison.

The twelve teens all walked three blocks to the biggest arcade on the planet. And it was so epic, they had an age limit. Thirteen and up. As soon as they were all in, they all teamed up. The original four plus Rave. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. May and Tobi had to decide what team they wanted to be on. May went to the team with the most boys and Tobi went with the five girls. They made team names before they separated. Ana had dubbed them Team Hyper Badasses, like when they entered the Academy. Tenten dubbed her team as Team Konoha Stars, considering everyone was from Konoha.

They split. The challenge was to come back with the most tickets. And Sakura knew that DDR gave out the most tickets. And with Ayu's training, her reflexes were better this time. On the way to DDR, a girl called out to them. They all turned their attention to the girl standing over by Zombie Shooters. A short, almost white blond haired girl. Her eyes were purple, reminding Sakura of the religion teacher at KHS. She had a nose ring and seemed like she would be quiet and sensitive.

"My name's Alex, and I'm challenging any of you to Zombie Shooters!" She said, jabbing her thumb towards the game she stood by. Kira rolled her eyes. "She's here every week with the same challenge. So annoying." She said. "Have you beaten her?" Sakura asked. "She hasn't even tried." Ana said. "Tobi will play with Alex-chan!" Tobi said and took the red gun as Alex took the blue one. They inserted to coins and began to shoot. Tobi was pretty good, but Alex was better. "BOOM! You're zombie feed!" Alex laughed.

"I'm next." Rave said, taking the gun from Tobi. They entered coins. Rave and Alex had an exact tie. Rave had been an amazing shooter. It impressed Alex and the rest of Team Hyper Badasses. Alex was able to take a final shot before the game ended, making it an exact tie. "Next!" Alex said, her purple eyes sparkling with a grin. "Me." Sakura said, surprising her old friends. Sakura sucked at games like these. She was really taking a challenge. "Whoo! Go Sakura!" Rave said, handing the piece of plastic to the pinkette. The two put in their coins and began to shoot.

Sakura didn't miss a single zombie. Ana, Kira and Temari gawked at her as she out shot Alex, even shooting her a few times. By the time the game was over, Sakura hadn't broken a sweat. Alex's jaw hung in defeat. Her friends cheered for her. "When did you get that good?" Ana asked. "I've been having Ayu Namikaze teach me dance for the past year plus I've had to deal with three bitches chucking things at me non stop. My reflexes have gotten sharper." Sakura said.

"Sakura." Alex said. They all turned as the girl dropped to her knees. "You are… the leader of the apocalypse! All hail the queen!" Alex said, bowing. Everyone laughed as they helped her up. "We'll have to do this again some time!" She said. Alex nodded in agreement and they all went to DDR, leaving Alex to her challenge. Tobi and Sakura now held the high scores on DDR. Level hard. Sakura danced to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. She was great. Tobi took on Just Dance by Lady gaga and really showed off. By the end of the competition, Team Konoha Stars had won with two thousand fifty tickets. Team Hyper Badasses had come in with one thousand ninety eight tickets. They ended up going home with a very large panda and blow up swords.

The next day, they decided that instead of doing more crazy things, they would pull pranks on unsuspecting people in the park. Rave and Ana had climbed a tree with a water balloon full of cottage cheese. When three random girls sat on the bench below to take a pic, they dropped it. It hit them just as they took a picture. Ana and Rave had spent an hour running from the three.

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto decided to wait by a hair salon. A six foot tall boy with brown crew cut hair and blue eyes came up and looked Sasuke right in the eyes. "Can I help you?" Sasuke asked. "I bet I can take you own in an arm wrestling fight." He said. "I'd beat you easily." Sasuke said. "Let's go then." The brunette said, sitting down at the table. A girl wit brown curly hair and blue eyes came up to him. "Adam, no more bets today, come on, you'll get in trouble." She said. "Not now, Ally, I know I can take this tooth pick down." He said. "Ally?! I told you that you call me Lex!" She said, smacking Adam upside his head.

"Toothpick?" Sasuke snapped and plopped in front of Adam. "What are you betting?" He said, glaring at the boy. "Winner's girlfriend die's loser's hair color the same color as her hair." He said. "You're on." Sasuke said, grabbing Adam's hand. Naruto held their hands even. "Ready, and, fight!" He said. They sat there for ten minutes hands shaking before Sasuke slowly started to go down. "Come on, Sasuke, you'll look terrible with brown hair!" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked then adjusted his hand enough and slammed Adam's hand down.

"Sakura, I believe you get to practice your hair dying skills on this young man." Sasuke said. Adam's eyes went to Hinata. "Eh, I can pull off midnight hair." He said. "That's not Sakura." Sasuke said, motioning with his head to the rosette behind him. "You're chair is this way." Said a girl that worked at the salon they were in front of with a sly grin. They went in and Sakura dyed Adam's hair the same brilliant pink as her's. "All done." She said. Adam looked ready to cry. His girlfriend sighed and pulled a hat out. "They dye has to breathe for three hours before it can be covered or he will be a rosette for life." The worker said. Adam groaned. Before they left, Sakura whispered in Adam's girlfriend's ear. "It will wash out when he takes a shower." She said. She nodded and followed her boyfriend out.

Sasuke sat back with a satisfied smirk. "You look pretty pleased." Sakura said. "I am." He said. Sakura laughed and kissed him. Ana and Rave ran up to them after that. "Did you guys see Adam? He must have lost a bet!" Ana laughed. "He did. To Sasuke." Sakura said. Ana high fived Sasuke for that. After that they all decided on heading back to the arcade for laser tag. Same teams as yesterday. This time, Team Hyper Badasses won.

They went home after four rounds of laser tag. Sakura ended up waking up from a nightmare. She was relieved when she hadn't woken up any of her friends. She went down stairs and made some tea. Sakura sat at the table, sipping on her tea and thinking about her nightmare. She had seen Madara with a gun, a knife and a psychotic grin on his face. She had also seen Ayu on her knees, crying over a man in her arms. Obviously dead. Sakura couldn't see who it was, but she guessed it was someone she had loved deeply. Her guesses were Itachi, Naruto, or Principal Namikaze. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Sakura, is something wrong, sweetie?" Her mother asked, coming in to the kitchen and seeing her daughter. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." She said. Her mother sat down in front of her. "Tell me." She said. Sakura sighed and took another sip of her tea. "I saw the Vice Principal with a gun, a knife, and a crazy grin with a little bit of blood across his face. I also saw Ayu-niichan on her knees. She was holding someone, a man, and was crying. He was dead. I don't know what it was about, but it seriously freaked me out." She said with a shudder. "Well, it's obvious what the universe is trying to tell you, Sakura. Remember what I told you as a child?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "We sometimes see the future of those close to us in our dreams." She said.

"Keep a close watch on Ayu and don't drop your guard around Madara and never turn your back to him." She said. Sakura nodded. "I understand, mom." She said. "Alright. Are you going to be okay?" She asked. Sakura nodded again. "Okay, get some sleep, kiddo." She said. Sakura took her empty cup to the sink and threw the tea bag away and then hiked back up to bed. She slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

The next day, every one split off in two groups. Ana, Kira, Temari and Sakura finally got some time alone together while Tenten took everyone else to a place that Sakura, Ana, Kira and Temari was band from. Sakura told them to go and have fun. She needed to catch up with her friends for a day. Sasuke was a little slow going, but after Sakura kissed him and told him to go, and Naruto dragging his best friend away, he finally left.

The four, reassembled in Kira's computer-filled bedroom, all grinned when they were gone. "Ready?" Ana said. Sakura sighed and stood in a cool pose. "I'm Sakura!" She said. "I'm Kira!" Kira said, dropping to her knees and made a cool pose. "I'm Ana!" Ana said, Standing with her legs apart and dropping in to a bow but looking up and her arm across her knees. "And I'm Temari!" Temari, doing a hand stand and doing the splits while still in the air. "And welcome back to the S.K.A.T show!" They all said, grinning at the camera.

They all shifted in to different chairs and Temari became the camera girl. She shifted the camera to point over where Ana and Sakura sat, Sakura sat on Kira's couch, laptop sitting on her legs. "Okay, guys, as you have noticed, we haven't been updating for almost a year, and that's because our devious gamer, Sakura, disappeared to Konoha and we didn't have her permission from her to go ahead and hire a ne S. and as we all know, with out the S, we are just 'K.A.T' and as we all know, not nearly as clever or fun." Ana said with a shrug.

"So going back to our fun times, let's start with some Minecraft adventures." She said. They all turned on their screen cameras and Temari logged on. They all went to the world Sakura messed with on her birthday. Sakura, already in there, was hiding in the Lava Temple that Ana makes in every world. As the three was loading the world, they talked. "So, Sakura, what's going on in KHS at the moment?" Kira asked. "Just things that happen in a regular school. I've kicked the asses of the bullies with some help from the school pranksters and got my self a boyfriend." She said.

"Although the three of us know who he is, tell the fans." Ana said with a sly grin. "The little brother of Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke. He's a total hunk and He's so sweet." She said. "Sweet!" Temari said and high fived Sakura. "Oh, by the way guys, telling you all before the magazines, Itachi Uchiha finally proposed to his long time girlfriend, Ayu Namikaze." Sakura said. The other three cheered. The world loaded then. "Okay, when we were last on Minecraft-" Temari started. "HOLY SHEEP!" Ana yelled. Sakura burst in to laughter. Kira, being the first to get in saw the work done in her own home, and turned on the other cam towards Ana and Sakura.

Ana grabbed a pillow and whacked her with it. Sakura was laughing so hard she was crying. "Sakura, what the hell?" Ana said. "Hey, you made me believe you forgot my birthday, I was out for revenge." She said. "Yeah, and Ha-ha with the lava block, Sakura, now give me back my armor!" She said. Sakura moved her avatar to Kira's and dropped the armor. "Nice try, bitch, my armor is diamond." Kira said, punching Sakura. With a laugh, Sakura took back the iron and returned the diamond armor. "ANIMALS! HOLY SHEEP, PIGS, AND CHICKENS!" Temari shrieked.

"Die, die, die, die, die, die, die…" Ana, said, saying it quick enough to make it one word. "I now have a block of obsidian in my roof. Fuck, I'm keeping it." Kira said. Temari just grunted while killing all the animals. "You okay over there, Temari? It sounds like your having an orgasm." Sakura said. "Oh, yeah, like you would know what that sounds like." Temari shot back. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What happens in Konoha stays in Konoha." Sakura said. "She didn't." Kira said.

After they finished with the web show, Kira did the editing and up on YouTube it went. They then went to join the Konoha kids in the park. As soon as they got there, Tenten was telling them about three what used to be garbage cans, benches and gates. "Now you know why we can't go there." Ana said. "You mean that you four…?" Tenten asked. Ana shrugged. "My dad handed me some old army bombs and said 'go play.' I don't think he realized that they were still useable." She said. Rave started laughing. "Oh, my god!" She laughed. Ana grinned. "Hey, what's going on over there?" Hinata said, pointing to the fountain where a girl with purple-ish hot pink-ish hair stood. Her eyes were an electric green.

"Seriously! The Weasly twins are the best! Their hot, like, oh, my god hot! Come on, guys! Why isn't anyone paying attention?" She said. Adam and his girlfriend from the previous day were there. "Kalika, please, get down!" The brunette said. "No! Not until someone agrees with me!" said the girl on the fountain said. "No one is going to agree with you, Kalika, you're being stupid." Adam said.

"THE WEASLY TWINS ARE HOT! THE WEASLY TWINS ARE HOT! LISTEN TO ME! RED HEADS ARE SEXY! THE WEASLY TWINS ARE HOT!" Kalika said, throwing her head back and screaming as Adam grabbed her. "Annoying little sister." Adam said, grabbing Kalika and throwing her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN! THE WEASLY TIWINS RULE! RED HEADS ARE SEXY!" She shrieked. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, KALIKA!" Ana screamed at her as she back flipped off of Adam's shoulder.

"BRING IT ANA! I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!" She yelled. Ana turned to Kira as the small girl sprinted across the court yard. "May as well." Kira said and linked her fingers together and Ana placed her foot in the cradle of Kira's hands. Kira threw Ana in the air and she jumped on Kalika's shoulders. She sat down on the girl, pinning her to the ground. "Kika." Ana said. "Yes, Ana?" She asked. "Lucky for you, it was me that you decided to fight. Unlucky for you, I had beans last night." Ana said with a smirk. Kalika groaned. "Now, go home, Kalika, don't make an idiot out of yourself." Ana said and stepped off of Kalika and Adam dragged her away.

It had gotten pretty late, so everyone went home and got some rest before the next day. Temari, Ana and Kira were meeting up with someone out of town, so they were down three people from the group. Sakura woke up early and went to the local coffee shop. As she headed out the door, Sasuke and May went with her. They sat at the bar, sipping on some coffee. "So, what should we do today?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged. "You know this place better than us. Where are some good places?" May asked. Sakura shrugged and sighed.

Suddenly, a hot liquid covered Sakura's lap. Sakura gasped in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" the waitress said and sponged up the coffee with a towel. Sakura stared at the girl for a moment. Dark, almost black eyes and dark hair. "Olivia?" Sakura said. Olivia looked up. "Sakura! You're back!" Olivia said and hugged her. "Just for spring break. I'm heading back to Konoha on Saturday. Oh, Olivia, this is my friend, May, and my boyfriend, Sasuke. May, Sasuke, this is my old friend, Olivia." Sakura said. "Nice to meet you." May said. "Hey." Sasuke said.

"Hi. Hey, Sasuke, are you related to Itachi Uchiha by chance?" Olivia asked. Sasuke nodded. "He's my older brother." Sasuke said. Olivia's eyes widened. "I absolutely love your brother! He is an amazing actor and he is an amazing singer. Is he still single? Is he in to younger girls?" Olivia asked. "Liv, Itachi is engaged." Sakura said, calming her friend down. Olivia gasped.

"Wha~aaaat?" Olivia said, jaw dropping. "Yup, he's marrying Ayu Namikaze." Sakura said, taking another sip of her coffee. Olivia dropped in to an emo corner position. "Um…" Sasuke said. Sakura waved it off. "She'll get over it. Give her a week, she'll be obsessing over Hidan or Sasori." Sakura said. After throwing about some ideas, they just decided to have a day to relax. So they watched M*A*S*H, an 80s-90s TV show on the Korean War **(A/N: Good show, it's hilarious. Watch it some time.)** on TV.

The next day they went to the water park. They were having a great time. The brunette girl that was Adam's girlfriend showed up. She was alone. She was teasing Tobi and Tobi was teasing right back. Tobi had made a new friend. Sakura also found out that her name was Alex. Sakura and Tenten decided to have a race on the water slides. "One… Two… Three!" Ana counted and Tenten and Sakura shot down. Rave waited at the bottom. "Tenten moved faster." Rave said.

Kira and Ana came down next. "Ana won." Rave said. "That's three! That will be thirty bucks!" Ana said, spinning to Kira. Kira rolled her eyes. "I'll pay you after Sakura leaves. This won't be our last bet." Kira said. After a nice dinner at Joe's Crab Shack, they went home and rested for a bit.

Tenten woke everyone up the next morning. "Guys, we only have two days left of Spring break and we haven't even been to the beach!" Tenten pouted. Sakura nodded. "Well, pile up in the cars. We're going to the beach." Sakura said. Everyone cheered and all changed in to their swimming suits and trunks.

When they got there, girls were drooling and getting bloody noses over Sasuke, Neji and Naruto, so Sakura and Tenten were sticking to their boyfriends' sides. When they were teasing some other people that were on the beach. Sasuke was sitting at the smoothie bar and a very slutty bitch came up to flirt with him.

Sakura was pissed. She handled it better than Ana would have. She had laxatives in her bag, so she picked it up and hid them carefully. She went up to them. "Hey, having fun?" Sakura asked. "Hey." Sasuke said, smiling at her. The bimbo shot her a glare. When Sasuke turned she smiled. "Um, who's this?" She asked. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend." Sakura said. The bimbo's eyes widened. "I'm Bridgette. Sasuke, you didn't say you had a girlfriend." She said. "I didn't? Oh, well I have a girlfriend. And she's the best girlfriend a guy could have." He said, smiling sweetly at Sakura. "Awe, you're so sweet. I could ask for anyone better than you." Sakura said and kissed him.

"Here, why don't I buy you two some smoothies." Sasuke said, trying to stop a fight. "Oh, I'll take a Strawberry Banana." Bridgette said. Sakura smiled. "I'll have a Banana Chocolate." Sakura said. Sasuke placed their orders and paid. When they came, Bridgette was to busy trying to get Sasuke to stare down her cleavage to notice.

Sakura slipped the laxative in the strawberry banana smoothie. "Here you go, Bridgette." Sakura said with a smile. They all drank the smoothies. All of the sudden, in the middle of the conversation, Bridgette's eyes widened. "Um, excuse me!" She said and sprinted to the bathrooms. Unfortunately, she was wearing a white bikini, and there was a chocolate rain going down her leg.

"Ewwwww! That is desgusting!" Sakura said, sneering. "Yes, it is. Thank you for getting rid of her, she was annoying." Sasuke said. "Yeah, you're welcome. Wait, you knew?" She asked. "I saw you grab the laxatives from your bag." He said. She smiled. "I'm a jealous girlfriend. If another girl flirts with you, I won't be happy about it." She said. "Good," He said. "I'm a jealous boyfriend, if a guy flirts with you, I will beat him to a bloody pulp." He laughed. Sakura kissed him gently on the lips. "Well, then I guess we'll have no problems." Sakura said.

"Hey! Love birds! Wanna join in for some volleyball?" A girl called. There were two girls standing in front of the couple. Their eyes were on Sakura, the blonde seemed envious of her body, while the girl with the dyed blue hair was envious of the muscles sticking out of her arms. "Sorry, I'm not in to volleyball." Sasuke said. "I'll play a match. Let me just grab my friend. HEY, TENTEN! WE WERE JUST CHALLENGED TO A VOLLEYBALL MATCH!" Sakura yelled. Tenten sprang up and stretched.

"Sweet! We got a taker, Saya!" The blue haired one said. "I'm Saya, and this is my twin sister, Ren." Saya, the blonde, said as Tenten ran up. "I'm Sakura and this is Tenten." Sakura said. "You guys are lucky. You chose to challenge Konoha High's top female athlete." Tenten said. "Konoha? Oh, my god I've always wanted to go there! What's it like?" Saya asked, jumping up and down a bit. Ren rolled her eyes. "It's big. And pretty." Sakura said. "I'll tell you more after we beat you." Tenten said. "It is on!" Ren said and the match began. Sakura and Tenten ended up beating Saya and Ren thirteen to ten.

"So what is Konoha like?" Saya asked. "I haven't seen a lot of it other than KHS because I'm from Suna originally, but the school is huge and it has a beautiful view of the lake. It's directly by it, too." Sakura said. "I originally come from North Konoha, so I've seen more than Sakura. Konoha National Park has great sights, and before I started high school, when the sun set each day, I would go to the top of Mayor Mountain and watch as the sun set over Konoha. It was breath taking." Tenten said. Saya got a dreamy look in her eyes.

Everyone played matches of Volleyball and then they said good bye to Saya and Ren and went back home. Nothing had been planed for the final day, so everyone spent the day packing and loading. Sasuke wanted to have a date alone with Sakura while they were still there. Tenten told them to go for it, she'd wait for them.

They started out with a nice breakfast at the coffee shop where Olivia worked, and then they went for a nice walk in the park. They sat on a bench and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. Sakura let out a content sigh. "I'm so happy. Today has been so nice. The weather isn't to hot, and I'm with you… And we're alone." Sakura smiled as Sasuke held her close to him. "I'm glad we had this week together. It's been the funnest time I've had since I was a child." Sasuke said with a smile. Sakura kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get us some ice cream." He said. "I'll be back." He said. "I'll be here." She said.

Sasuke hadn't been gone for five minutes when a boy with green eyes and blonde hair came up by her. "Well, hello there. What are you doing here all by yourself?" He said with a grin. "I'm waiting for-" He didn't let her finish. "Your future boyfriend? Well, baby, you're in luck, because I'm your guy." he said.

"Name's Jonathan, but you can call me Love. Why don't you tell me your name, little lovely?" He said. "I'm Sakura, and I'm-" Again, Jonathan cut her off. "Sakura, eh? I think I'll call you Babe." He said. She sneered and pushed away. Not taking a hint, Jonathan wrapped his arms around her. Sakura was about to scream when she heard a voice that she was always happy to hear.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke said. Jonathan looked at him, there was furry in Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke." Sakura sighed in relief. "Beat it, duck ass, we're having a moment. Leave a happy couple to kiss." Jonathan said, leaning in to Sakura again. She struggled. Sasuke grabbed Jonathan's shoulder and yanked him backwards. "Check again, dobe. She's uncomfortable with you. Take a fucking hint and leave her alone." Sasuke said. "Why don't you take a fucking hint and but the hell out?" Jonathan snapped. Sasuke punched him.

"There is a lot I want to know. Where did you come from? Why did you decide to attack this poor girl? And most importantly, why the hell were you sexually harassing my girlfriend?" Sasuke snapped as Jonathan clutched his jaw. "Girlfriend? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" He said, glaring at Sakura. "Because you interrupted me!" She yelled. "You slut!" He yelled, not hearing her. Sasuke lunged. He punched Jonathan in the face and kicked him in the gut before throwing him in to the fountain.

"Sasuke, enough. He's had enough. We have to get back now." She said and led him away. Sasuke glared at him. "Don't you ever come near my or my girlfriend again you bastard." He snapped. Sakura and Sasuke were half way back to Sakura's home when they finally talked. "What happened to ice cream?" She asked. He grinned sheepishly. "The stand was closed." He said. She rolled her eyes. "That's okay, I have my sweets." She said and kissed him.

"Told you I was a jealous boyfriend." He said. "And I'm glad you are." She said and kissed him again. They walked up to Sakura's home. Ana, Kira and Temari were all there, saying goodbye. Sakura hugged her mom goodbye and then hugged her friends. "Bye guys! See you in summer break!" Sakura called. "Bye Sakura!" They all called. "Yo' Konoha kids betta come back now, ya' hear?" Ana yelled in her country accent and waved. Rave stuck her head out the window. "We'll be back before the butter melts!" She yelled. Every one gave her a look. "Sorry! I don't know how this game works!" She said. Sakura sighed and leaned out the window. "You bet your snake skin knife and cowgirl boots that we'll be back before the cows come home!" Sakura hollered. The country girl clapped and hooped and hollered and the group was on their way home, laughing about their fun times. For one entire week, these kids had a great time. Little did they know about the disaster waiting at home.

**And it is done. The longest and funnest chapter of KHS has been finished. But what is the disaster waiting for them? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.  
>Before you all scamper of to review, I want to send some shout outs of thanks. <strong>

**To The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard for the first Alex, PengwynLewis for Olivia and Jonathan, VeeandreaHart for Kalika, Adam and the second Alex, and Catherinejennings2015 for Saya and Ren. Thank you all so much for submitting your characters via review, text and facebook. (No, I will not be giving out my name for friend requests on facebook)**

**Ok, you can review now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**And it is time, the drama and fear of the main story starts. Prepare yourselves, because this chapter is full of pain. And just in case, keep a box of tissues near you, just to be safe…**

Early Monday morning, Sakura and her friends were back in their classes. Everything seemed normal. Sakura was still uneasy from her dream during spring break. But, other than that, everything was going smoothly. Karin, Suzuki and Yuka had decided to leave Sakura alone for the day. Things seemed like it was a regular day at a regular school. Things were going good.

Or so everyone thought.

It was a late night and early morning for Ayu. She had been up finding reports that her father had asked for. The end of the year was coming up fast, so they had to be prepared. Early on Tuesday morning, at 6:35AM, Ayu stepped in to her father's office, eyes heavy and tired from her long night and on the papers in her hand. "Alright, Mr. Namikaze, I have the reports from all the teachers and the end of the year speech filed alphabetically as you asked." She said and waited for her father's reply or remark on her tired eyes. Nothing came. "Dad?" Ayu asked, looking up.

Her father was not as his desk. "Very funny, dad, quit messing around." She sighed and began to walk around the desk. She saw his feet sticking out of the side, as if he had fallen asleep on the ground. She sighed. Minato Namikaze had a record of sleeping behind his desk. "Dad, if you're going to sleep in here than at least put in a hammock to sleep in." She sighed. He didn't move. "Dad?" She asked, becoming nervous. Setting the papers on his desk, she walked around the desk. And screamed.

"Dad!" She yelled, falling to her knees by the man. There was a large cut in his throat. His eyes were open wide with shock and mouth open like he had tried to ask "why?" "Itachi!" Ayu yelled out the door and down the hall to the counselor's office. He came running in. "What is it?" He asked. He ran around the desk and gasped at what he saw. Ayu held her father's body in her arms, kneeling in an almost dried puddle of his blood, tears pouring from her eyes.

"What… happened?" He asked, voice shaking. "I... I don't know. I just came in with the reports he asked for last night, and found him like this!" She sobbed. Itachi pushed her away a bit and inspected the cut on the dead man's throat, then put pressure on the blood puddle. "It's nearly dried. He's been dead since last night." He said, causing Ayu to cry harder. "I'm going to call the police. We have to get the students out of here. There is a killer in this school." Itachi said, trying to get Ayu to stand. She wouldn't move. She moved her hand up to Minato's eyes. When she pulled it away, his eyes were closed. As if he was sleeping. Itachi left her be. School had just been starting. He called every teacher and staff member in to the conference room. Itachi had to remain composure for Ayu. He had to stand strong in her place for now.

_**Meanwhile, with Sakura**_

Pein blew his whistle and all of the students in class came up. "I have to go to an important teacher's meeting. All of you stay here and behave yourselves until I get back." He said and left the room. Sakura sat with Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Kiba and Ino in a circle. "I wonder what's going on for an emergency meeting to be called." Sakura said. Naruto shrugged. "I'll hear about it from Ayu or Dad by lunch." He said. Sakura shrugged and they all went back to what they had been doing.

_**With the teachers.**_

"Itachi, what's going on? Where are Ayu, Madara and Minato?" Hidan asked. Itachi looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes. "We don't have time to wait for Madara. You all have to see this now." He said. "What about-" Deidara started. "Follow me." Itachi interrupted. The teachers followed the dark haired man to the principal's office. He stopped with his hand on the door handle and looked back at his friends and co-workers. "I want to apologize in advanced to the squeamish for what you're about to see." He said and opened the door and led them slowly around the desk.

Some teachers screamed, some gasped, some fell to their knees in horror. Ayu was still crying, but she was no longer holding her father's body, just leaning over it and silently sobbing. "My, Jashin." Hidan gasped. "There is a murderer in this school somewhere. We need to get the students evacuated and the police here now." Itachi said. Crysta slipped her cell phone in to her pocket. "The police are on their way, we need to get the students in to the Auditorium and quickly." She said. Itachi nodded. "Everyone get your students to the auditorium as quickly and calmly as possible." He said. "Crysta, before you go, can you help me?" He asked, looking at Ayu. Crysta nodded.

The two knelt by Ayu. Crysta placed a firm hand on Ayu's shoulder. "Ayu, come on, we need your help to keep the students safe. Come on, think of Naruto and Sakura." She whispered and tugged on Ayu's shoulder gently. Ayu leaned back and Itachi wrapped his arms around her and gently helped her up. He had to admit that he was a little shocked. He had never seen Ayu this bad. Even when her mother was killed. But then again, she had locked herself in her room for three months and never came out and would only speak to Crysta.

He lead her out and in to his room. He sat with her on his bed, holding her close while she cried. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take your class to the auditorium where they'll be safe, okay?" He said. She slowly nodded. He gently looked her in the eyes. He had never seen her with such an empty look in her eyes. "You'll be okay, I promise." He whispered and kissed her tenderly and rose to leave. She clung to his chest. "Its okay, Ayu. Just stay here and I'll be right back, I promise. I'll send Crysta as soon as she gets her own class together." He said. She shook her head. "Don't leave me." She said. He kissed her forehead. "You'll be safe here. Don't leave here and Crysta and I will be back as soon as possible." He said and set her down on the bed. "I promise I will protect you." He said. She stayed on the bed and sat as stiff as a bored. He kissed her head and turned to leave.

_**With Sakura**_

The teachers herded the students in to the auditorium. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. A hand reached out and grabbed Naruto' shoulder. Sakura and Naruto both turned and saw Itachi. "Naruto, I need you to come with me. It's Ayu." He said. "What happened?" Sakura asked, worry dripping from her voice and filling her eyes. Itachi reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sakura. She just needs her brother right now." He said with a calming smile. Naruto turned and left with Itachi. Sakura didn't know why, but when Itachi smiled at her, she felt safe, but she also felt he was lying. She saw Sasuke and May up ahead and caught up to them.

"Hey." She said as she caught up with her friends and boyfriend. "Where did Naruto go?" Hinata asked, worried. "Oh, Itachi said that Ayu needed him for something. A family thing, maybe." She said. "I wonder what it was about." Hinata and Sasuke shrugged. Sakura was lost in her thoughts as they walked to their seats. Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Sakura, you've been awfully quite. Is something wrong?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. "I don't know what it is, but something tells me that there's something wrong. I think it might have something to do with Ayu." She said. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure it's nothing, Sakura. You're probably just paranoid." He said. Sakura nodded, but something told her he was worried for his soon to be sister-in-law, too. One of the teachers started up a movie and set guard teachers at each door. No one would get out. Even to pee or poop or puke.

_**With Ayu**_

Ayu sat in Itachi's room. Crysta was kneeling at her feet. Neither woman said anything. They just sat there. Crysta holding Ayu's hand firmly between hers. Crysta played with Ayu's engagement ring a little bit, hoping to wake her friend up from the shell shock. Crysta had gone through the same thing with Ayu before, when her mother had died. Ayu and Naruto were now orphans. Both their parents were dead. No Aunts. No Uncles. Karin and Nagato's parents were both dead. Crysta always assumed that was why he had plastic surgery and called himself "Pein."

Crysta sighed as her best friend barely even blinked. Crysta was the only other person apart from Naruto that she would respond to like this. The problem was, Ayu snapped out of this after her father came and talked to her. Before her mother had died, Ayu's father didn't really think much of her. After Kushina died, Ayu was left in an intense shell shock such as the one she was in now. She locked herself in their dorm for three months. Crysta would have to force feed her every day.

One day, Minato had just got tired of Ayu not leaving the dorm. Crysta had panicked and had begged Minato not to yell at her and to leave her be. Minato had looked angry with his daughter until the moment he opened the door and saw her state. He seemed to break after that. Crysta hadn't seen what had happened, but what ever was said between the two, it had done the trick on Ayu. She seemed to wake up and go back to normal, but was still slower. It wasn't until after the Showcase that Ayu had fully gone back to normal.

Crysta was backed in to a corner now. She didn't know what to do. Every year, on her mother's birthday, Ayu would fall in to a re-lapse and only Minato could snap her out of it. Crysta was worried that now her best friend's depression would be worse and she didn't know what to do. Crysta sighed again and stared up at the black haired woman with a sad look in her eyes. She decided to try to talk. "Ayu, please don't fall in to depression again. Itachi needs you. Naruto needs you." She said. No reaction. "Sakura needs you." She tried. Nothing. "I need you." Not even a blink. Crysta sighed and dropped her hands. She was running out of ideas.

"Crysta, what's wrong?" She heard Naruto say from behind her. She turned and saw him with Itachi. "I thought it would be best for him to come here first." Itachi said. Crysta nodded. "She's been like this for a while. I can't get her to respond. It's just like when Kushina died." She said. "Relapse?" Naruto asked. Crysta and Itachi looked at each other for help. Naruto took Crysta's place at Ayu's feet and grabbed her hand.

"Ayu, I know it's hard. But you got to pull yourself out of this. Mom wouldn't want you to spend all your time moping when you have so much ahead of you. You gotta be strong. For me." He said. Ayu blinked and turned her sight on to Naruto. Tears rolled down her face and she pulled Naruto in to a hug and cried harder than before. This took Naruto by surprise. Never had Ayu reacted like this. Itachi grabbed her before she could lose her balance and gently pulled Naruto from her death grip hug and let her cling to him. "What is going on?" Naruto asked as soon as air returned to his lungs. Itachi turned to Crysta. "Show him." He said. Crysta nodded and led Naruto out of the room and to his father's office while Itachi comforted Ayu.

"Crysta-sensei, what's going on?" Naruto asked as Crysta dragged him down the hall to his father's office. "Crysta, why was Ayu-chan acting like that? What happened?" He asked. Crysta came to an abrupt halt, causing Naruto to walk into her. She looked at him over her shoulder. "This might be a little hard to take, but its better you see it than hear it." She said and opened the door. Naruto gasped and sunk to his knees. "That's what happened." Crysta said simply. "Who… Did this?" He said. Crysta shook her head. "We don't know. Don't tell anyone of this until the police get here, okay?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay." He said. Crysta helped him up and they went back to Ayu and Itachi. The police arrived shortly and then shit hit the fan.

**HA! CLIFFY! There is a reason to my cliffy, though. AND YOU WON"T FIGURE IT OUT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! (Ha, I'm a troll)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so I guess I don't have much to say other than enjoy this chapter.**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

The movie was interrupted and the police chief walked on stage. "What's going on?" Ino whispered to me. I shook my head. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." I replied. _Please let this be a gun safety or a say no to drugs assembly._ I silently prayed. When Police Chief Hyuga turned to us with a sorrowful look in his eyes, I just couldn't believe my own prayer. Sasuke held my hand and we watched Hinata as she watched her father. We all knew what this meant. If the Police Chief had stepped away from running his restaurant, it was important. I felt my hands shake when he spoke.

"Students, I do not wish to alarm you, so I ask that you remain calm the entire time I am speaking." He said. He carefully eyed the students' confused faces. I wondered if he was looking for a suspect or his daughter and nephew. He drew in a breath and continued. "Early this morning, one of the teachers was brining Principal Minato Namikaze the reports he had asked for. When she entered his office, she found the principal and actor lying behind his desk, with his throat cut open." He said. Gasps and "Oh, my gods" echoed through out the auditorium. My hand covered my mouth as I felt pure horror and terror seep in to me.

The principal has been murdered. This is what Itachi had meant when he said that Ayu needed Naruto. Ayu had been the one to find her own father dead. It must have been terrifying. I could only imagine how she had responded. Then I realized it. My dream… I had seen Principal Namikaze's death and Ayu holding his dead body in my dream. I began to shake in terror. "We presume that some one here in the school did it. Ever since he was found, the doors have been locked. All of you will be called in for interrogation alphabetically." Police Chief Hyuga said. "You can't do that!" Karin yelled, standing up. Everyone turned to her.

"We're just kids! What reason would we have to kill anyone?" She said. He sighed. "Ma'm, what's your name?" He asked. "Karin Uzumaki." Karin said. "Well, Miss Uzumaki, please follow officer Inuzuka out." He said. Karin did as she was told and followed Kiba's father. I knew that would happen. Being the one to protest, the cops would want to interrogate her first. That's how things were done. Because she freaked out, they would assume she did it or she knows who did. We all just sat there for a moment or two, absorbing the shock. Some people cried. Some just sat there in shocked silence. I was one of the ones to cry. Along with Tobi and Hinata. Sasuke was trying to repress his tears. I remembered what Sasuke had told me around Christmas break.

_Flashback.  
>Sakura and Sasuke sat together for the Christmas party for the Uchiha and UzumakiNamikaze families. She was laughing with Sasuke at the joke that Minato had cracked that was making Ayu laugh hard enough to cry. After a while, Sasuke and Sakura snuck out for a small walk in the cold winter air just to get away from how obnoxious Tobi, Naruto and Minato were being._

"_You sure look up to Principal Namikaze." Sakura said, rubbing her mittens together. Sasuke smiled. "He's been like a father to me ever since my parents died. I was only seven then, Itachi was thirteen. Our entire family was slaughtered while we were gone. From our distant cousin, Obito, to Tobi's mother." He said with a grimace. "What about Tobi's father?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's face hardened. "We don't speak of him. There are details that we don't like to get in to." He said. Sakura nodded. She wouldn't push him. _

"_Itachi and I had been on our way home from school. He was telling me how he was excited to be going to Konoha High the next year. We were just walking in side and I called out to my parents. We couldn't find them anywhere. I walked in to their bedroom and saw my father's body on the floor and my mother's on the bed. Blood every where. We still don't know who did it. We later found out that everyone else in my family had been killed other than Tobi and my Uncle. I haven't heard from my Uncle in six years." Sasuke sighed. Sakura wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist._

"_We both thought that we'd have to move away and never go back to Konoha. Naruto turned to his cousin, Nagato, we now call him Pein or 'Coach Carrot Top', to help us. Nagato felt bad for us and he turned to Ayu and Naruto's mother and she turned us to their father. Minato paid for us to live in a small apartment until Itachi entered KHS. He then worked things out with teachers for me. I lived in a spare room at the academy until Itachi's career really paid off and he got a new, bigger apartment for us to live in the moment he graduated. Minato-sama still looks after us. He's like my father, now." He said with a chuckle. Sakura kissed his cheek and they turned back to the party.  
>End flashback.<em>

I sighed. This was going to be hard to take for all of us. It took almost all day for them to call me in. I sat uncomfortably in the chair across from Police Chief Hyuga. "Sakura Haruno." He said. "Yes." I said. "My nephew and daughter talk a lot about you. You sound like a good friend and a great person in general." He said. I nodded. "From what I have heard from you, I truly believe that you are innocent. But it is my job to make sure. So please tell me exactly what you were doing at eleven thirty last night." He said.

"I was video chatting with my three friends back in Suna like we do every chance we get." I replied. "Have you ever gotten in trouble with the principal?" He asked. I shook my head. "No." I replied. "Has the principal or his family done anything to anger you?" He asked. "No." I said. "Are you uncomfortable because you're away from home and has this caused anger in any way?" He asked. "No. Principal Namikaze and his family have all treated me like family and made me feel welcome here." I said and laid it out flat. "Even Karin? I heard from some people that she has bullied you since you came here." He said. I nodded. "She did. But things have been done and she doesn't bother me nearly as much. I have no reason to be mad at her." I said. Yeah, I know that it was a lie. But really, how can I be mad at her when she hasn't done that much to me lately?

"Well, Sakura. It seems like your all clear." He said. "Um… I… Think I have an idea on who… but it came from a dream I had last week." I said. "Let's hear this dream, Sakura." He said. I took a deep breath and explained my dream in detail. He looked at the files in his hands as I explained. He pulled out a picture as I finished. "Did you see a scene like this in your dream?" he asked, showing me the picture. I froze as I saw it. It was the same scene from my dream. The one of Ayu-niichan crying and holding a dead body. "That's… exactly what I saw…" I said with a shaking voice. I felt tears rise to my eyes and pinched them shut and bit my lip. Mr. Hyuga gently led me out. After a few more hours we were ordered back to our dorms and to stay there until they found the culprit.

The wifi and phone lines were cut off, so I couldn't tell Ana, Kira or Temari what was happening. Yukari and I sat together in our dorm. She was restless and I was silent. "Sakura, do you think everyone will be okay?" She asked. I shrugged. "Who knows, Yukari? Who ever the culprit is, it's very likely that they got out of here as soon as Principal Namikaze was dead. If their still here, then it's likely because they want to settle a score with someone." I said. Yukari sat up on her bed. "That's some through thinking." She said. "I've been thinking about it for the past five hours." I said. I shook my head. "I just can't draw a conclusion." I sighed and flopped back on my bed. I wished I could text Sasuke to get my mind off of this.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

Itachi and Ayu walked down the hall, looking for Madara. Ayu had finally gotten a hold of herself and could focus enough to help them. She still had a distant look in her eyes. Itachi was worried about his lover. Madara had suddenly disappeared again as soon as all this happened. He was scared of what she would do if they did or didn't find him. "Ayu." He said. "Hm?" She replied, still a hollow echo to her voice. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Everything will be okay." He said. She nodded. Her eyes were still empty. Itachi gently kissed her. "I promise." He said. She nodded again. _"How long will you be like this? Another three months?"_ Itachi thought in frustration.

They searched all over the school. Madara was no where to be found. Ayu dropped her head in defeat. "He'll turn up. He has to." Itachi said, hoping to get her to cheer up. "Right. Good night, Itachi." She sighed and trudged off to her room. He kissed her cheek. "I love you." He said. She nodded. He sighed. "Looks like things aren't as smooth as we'd hoped, un." Deidara said as he and Nagato walked up to him. Itachi nodded. "I wish I knew how to help her." He said. Nagato shook his head. "The only person who was ever able to pull her out of depression was Uncle Minato. I don't even know how else to do wake her up." He said. The three friends sighed and turned to search for their number one culprit again.

Ayu just sat in her room, by her bed and nightstand, arms wrapped around her legs with a depressed and painful look on her face. She sighed through her nose and thought of her depression from four years ago. When she found her mother the same way…

_Yes, another flashback.  
>Ayu sat in her's and Crysta's dorm. She had her back pressed to the wall, tucked between the desk and the wall. Fresh tears were now dry on her face. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her chin on her knees. She was staring down at the picture of her mother at her feet. <em>"Mom…" _She thought, eyes burning. She would have cried again if her tear ducts were dried up from all of her previous crying._

_The door to the dorm opened and Crysta stepped in with a plate of food in her hands. She sat down in front of Ayu. "Ayu, come on, eat something." She said. Ayu didn't move. "Ayu, don't make me do it again." She whined. When Ayu didn't respond she picked up the fork. _

"_Why did mom have to die?" She spoke suddenly, voice hoarse from three months of crying and silence. Crysta set down the fork and stared at her best friend. She still sat there staring at the last family picture that was taken. Naruto had been three and Ayu was nine. It was before Minato had taken the job as principal of KHS. After he had, he never talked to Ayu or Kushina. If he ever did it was a lecture to Ayu or an explanation of why he was never with his family to Kushina. Crysta had known Ayu her whole life, so she knew._

"_Why did she have to die when she and dad could have worked things out? And why when they were so close?" She asked, closing her eyes to stop their burning. Crysta stared at the young woman with sorrowful eyes. "I don't know. Things like this can't be explained. All we can do is learn how to deal with what happened and do our best to carry on." Crysta said. Ayu looked up at her. Crysta handed her a cup of water that she downed in seconds. "That's all there is to do." She said. Ayu dropped the cup and immediately burst in to tears._

"_It's not fair! I really thought that things were going to be okay! That we'd all be a family again! I really thought that they'd work things out and not get a divorce! I thought everything would be fine!" She sobbed. Crysta grabbed her shoulders. "Shh, it's hard, I know. But you have to push on, Ayu! For Kushina. For me. Please, Ayu." She said. Ayu just held her legs to her chest. Crysta sighed and took the food to throw it away, leaving only two dinner rolls behind._

_Later, after having a stressful conversation with Itachi and Nagato, Crysta was heading back to her dorm. She began to wonder if she really could get her best friend to wake up from her depression of if she was lost. She knew that to Ayu it had only been maybe three days instead of a three month depression since the funeral. Crysta sighed and stared at the door. "Crysta, has Ayu still not left that damn room?" An angry voice said behind her. She spun and saw Minato behind her. A very irritated look was across her face. "Y-yes, sir." She said. He began to walk to the dorm. Crysta quickly blocked the way. "Crysta, move." He sighed. She shook her head._

"_No! It's just better to let her cry it out a little longer! She'll be up again in only a little while. She just needs more time!" She said. Usually that would have bought Crysta more time, but today it wasn't working. "How long is 'a little while' Crysta? Another month?" He asked angrily. "Just let her be, please!" She begged. Minato scowled. "I've let her be for three months. She is going to stand up and do her work like the rest of the students. Even if I have to force her on her feet!" He said and pushed past Crysta and opened the door._

_Ayu had heard every word. She didn't move, though. She continued to sit and stare at the picture at her feet. When Minato saw her and the tears rolling down her cheeks, he didn't have the heart to yell at her. Instead her just shut the door in Crysta's face and went and sat on her bed and watched his daughter. Ayu stared at the picture at her feet, not looking up at her father. "Why did this have to happen?" She asked. Minato stared at her. "I don't understand. I thought you and Mom were working things out. I thought every thing was going to go back to normal, and we'd be a family again." She said. "I'm not the one who killed her." Minato started._

"_I know that. But it just doesn't seem fair. I just wanted every thing back to normal again. Just like back then. I just wanted us to be a family again." She said and wiped a tear away from her eyes. Minato fell to his knees by Ayu and picked up the picture at her feet and sighed when he looked at it. He set it on the desk and grabbed Ayu's wrists and pulled her on to her feet. She walked past him and sat on her bed and stared at her hands. He picked up the picture and sat next to her. "We had a lot of fun back then. We weren't living in separate places. We were a real family. I wanted that back." She said. Minato sighed._

"_I know. I wanted to go back that, too, honestly. But I was too caught up with work and I was under a lot of stress. I know, it's no excuse to fight, but we're only human." He said. Ayu wiped her eyes. "I know, I know. Quit with the excuses. It never helps. I really wanted to have us as a family again, too, Ayu. I have no excuses for not doing it sooner. But, we have to stay strong and keep pushing on for Kushina. Sitting in the corner and crying isn't going to bring her back. Plus, I don't think she'd want you to just sit here and let your grades drop." He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged. He squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, if you get your grades up, maybe we'll take a family vacation. Just like back then." He said. She looked up at him. "Promise?" She asked. "Depending if- No, no depending. I promise." He said. For the first time in three years, Ayu hugged her father.  
>End flashback.<em>

Ayu sighed and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from her eyes and turned her head up to the same family photo from back then. She bit her lip. _"Don't start. You're not having a three month depression again!"_ She thought and took three steadying breaths, not looking away from the picture. She stood and picked up the picture.

"Two down. Two still stand." A voice behind her said. She quickly set down the picture and grabbed her kunai and spun around. Madara put up his hands when she pointed the kunai directly at him. "Calm down, now. I haven't done anything." He said. Ayu's had slid to the phone charging on the nightstand and typed in a message to Itachi. She had gotten pretty good at texting without looking. _I found Madara. He's in my room. Get here fast –Ayu_. She thought as she typed. "Why the hell didn't you show up for the student and teacher interrogations?" She snapped. A grin slipped across his face and gently wrapped his hand around hers. "Why? Well, the explanation is simple really." He said, pulling the kunai from her grip.

"I was out taking care of something. Why so suspicious, Ayu-chan?" he asked. She grabbed back the kunai with her other hand and put space between them. "Well, don't you think it's a little suspicious you show up and then suddenly disappear when my mother dies? Then you show up here for a job and then my father dies in the same way my mother did? I think it's a little suspicious that the cuts look the same, too." She said. Another grin slipped across his face. Only a little more… psychotic. He reached out for the kunai again.

"I'll admit it Ayu, I did kill Kushina and Minato." He said.

"Why?" Ayu asked, trying to hide her hurt, although it was no surprise to her. "They were in the way. Throughout history, the three strongest clans have always been the Uchiha, the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clans. The Uchiha, being cold and unemotional and able to not react to others' emotions, were considered vile and weak. The Uzumaki and the Namikaze, they were truly the weak ones. Bending to everyone's will, being kind to everyone, making everyone feel good about themselves. It made me sick.

The Hyuga clan was also one of the top, but they're beneath the Uchihas, so I have no quarrel with them. Ever since the era of the ninja it was like that. And then, your parents came along, uniting the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. I was second best. It was close but not good enough. I wanted to be the top. Even if it meant killing my own family. As soon as there were only four Uchihas left standing, I decided I'd begin my decent from number two to number one.

When Minato got the job of principal and your family fell apart, I decided to do something now that you all weren't together all the time. The difficult task was, who to kill first? Maybe you? Maybe the boy? Decisions, decisions. It took three years to decide and I decided on the first person left alone. Kushina. After that was taken care of, I disappeared. And, well, I've gotten sick of waiting, Ayu." He monologued. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked. He laughed. "Is it not obvious? One Uzumaki and one Namikaze are dead." He said and things finally clicked in Ayu's mind. "Don't worry, your brother won't miss you for long." He said and reached in to his jacket. Ayu lunged forward with the kunai.

"Ayu!" Itachi yelled and burst in.

_**Elsewhere**_

Sakura and Yukari were in the middle of singing some songs and deciding what to enter in the showcase at the end of the year. One that ten students from every grade entered to represent their grade's talents when a gunshot and scream rang out. They both sprang up and tore open the door and looked around like the rest of the students. "What was that about?" Yukari asked. "It came from the teacher's dorms." Sakura said. In worry for her non-biological family. "Sakura!" Yukari called after her, but she continued to run. She soon found herself running along Sasuke and Naruto. They came up to Ayu's open door. Sakura was the first to run in.

"Ayu-niichan!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison. "Niisan!" Sasuke yelled. They all stared at the scene before them. Ayu was on her knees, holding Itachi. Itachi's back was to the students and he wasn't moving. The three pushed past. Naruto and Sasuke first, Sakura behind them. As she ran past Madara, he grabbed her and pressed her back to his body, wrapped and arm around her shoulders to hold her there and held a gun to her temple. "SAKURA!" Ayu and Naruto shrieked. "NO ONE MOVE!" If anyone comes after us that isn't Uzumaki or Namikaze, I'll kill her and the other two." He said and backed out and led Sakura to the one place of the school that no one ever went.

The basement.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What the hell am I gonna pull on you next? Who are the other two Madara is holding hostage? Is Sakura gonna die? Is Madara gonna die? I can answer these right now. Can't tell, You'll see, Hell no, Fuck yes. ALRIGHT REVIEW AND CHAPTER 23 WILL BE HERE SOON!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dun, dun, dun! I'm back! Well, here it is! Chapter 23. Oh, and to all those freaking out, stop it, I kept my promise. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I'm not going to lie. I was terrified out of my mind as Madara lead me down the stairs to the boiler room. I felt like I was going to cry, but I fought back the tears and tried to pull the muscular arm off of my shoulders. I let out furious grunts of effort as I tired to get free. "Shut up!" He hissed and shook me, pounding my temple with the barrel of the gun. I yelped in pain. He dragged me to the back of the boiler room to the other two hostages.

"Sakura!" May called. She and Tobi sat on the ground, tied together. Madara threw me next to them. And I mean he literally threw me. My head bounced off of the tank and I yelped in pain. Madara grabbed my wrists and tied them together along with my ankles. "Stay here and shut up." Madara ordered. "Daddy! Don't do it! We can be number one a different way!" Tobi said. Madara kicked him. "Shut up runt!" He snapped and turned his back to us.

The pain in my head finally eased away and I noticed May had pulled a pocket knife from her bra and was now using it to cut the ropes. At first it looked like she had been trying to chew through the ropes, then I had seen the knife in her teeth. I continued to clutch my head in pain, acting like it was still hurting. Tobi rested his head on May's shoulder. She was almost free when Madara turned around. "Knock that off you little bitch!" He ordered.

May finished cutting through the ropes and lunged. Then I realized that Tobi has cut through the ropes at her ankles. May shrieked as Madara threw her on her back and cut her. The struggle stopped and Madara turned to us. Blood was splattered across his face. A psychopathic grin was now across his face and he held up the knife and I saw my dream again. "I'm tired of waiting. Who do I kill next? Haruno or Uchiha? The girl from Suna or my own Son? Decisions, decisions." He said, a maniacal chuckle creeping through his voice as he spoke. Tobi and I clung to each other with the same thought going through our heads. _May is dead…He killed May…_ "I know… I'll kill you, pinkie! You are Ayu's favorite!" Madara grabbed me and I screamed.

"HIYAH!" A knife came down and on to Madara's shoulder. I screamed again. He yelled out in pain and turned to the woman behind him. "Looks like you want to die, Miss Namikaze. Just like your parents!" He yelled. Ayu glared at Madara, knife clutched in her hand, covered in blood. Tobi got to work on cutting my ankles free. After my ankles were free, the removed the ropes from my wrists. I took the knife and tried to get him free.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

"You bastard. You killed my mother, you killed my father, you killed that poor girl, and you killed Itachi. I would be horrified that you'd kill your own family, but then again, you killed practically everyone in your clan." Ayu said, glaring at Madara. "Blah, blah, blah, death, blah, blah, blah, angry, blah, blah, blah, I'll never forgive you. Like I care about something as petty as forgiveness! Who cares about forgives when you're the most powerful man on earth?" He replied. She lunged at him again. "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" She yelled. He stabbed his knife in to her hip. She shrieked and sprang backwards. She pressed her hand to the bleeding hole in her hip.

"This will be too easy." Madara sneered. Ayu shook her head. "If you want me dead that bad, you'll have to find me!" She said and jumped over the railing and on to the plat form below before taking off to one of the higher level platforms. A hand reached out and pulled her behind a water heater. She gasped. "May! You're alive?" Ayu said. May gave the teacher a look. "Sensei I wear thirty five chains." She said and showed the thin chain mail and a small cut at her collar. "It's going to take more than a knife to kill me." She said. Ayu nodded. "Go get the police and I'll lead him away from Sakura and Tobi." She said. May nodded.

Ayu took off again and hide behind another water heater. She added pressure to the stab wound in her left hip. _"Stop bleeding, stop bleeding, stop bleeding, stop bleeding." _She thought. Madara followed the blood trail. He laughed when he saw where it led. "You'll have to do better than that to lose me, Ayu-chan." He said and pointed his gun at… an empty space. "Where the hell are you?!" He yelled in frustration. "HIYAH!" She yelled and stabbed him at the base of his neck.

"That's for mom!" She kicked him over and stabbed him in the chest. "That's for dad!" She yelled and then plunged the knife in his eye. "That's for Tobi!" She then slit his throat. "And that's for Itachi, you son of a bitch. I'll see you in hell." She spat and turned to leave she was half way down the stares when the blood loss finally got to her. She tumbled the last few stairs and then just lied at the bottom. She coughed and glanced towards the stairs she had just fallen down. "You won't wait too long." She mumbled.

Sakura and Tobi found her quickly. "Ayu-chan!" They called in unison and ran up to her. "Sakura. Tobi. Are you two alright? You weren't hurt?" She asked. "We're fine, niichan. Where's Madara?" Sakura asked. "In hell." Ayu replied with a smile. May ran up with the police. "Madara's up there. He's dead. I made sure of that." She said. Three police men went up to get Madara's body and Mr. Hyuga helped Ayu stand. "Can you walk?" He asked. Ayu nodded. "I can manage." She said. Sakura and Tobi helped her out. Sakura kept a clean cloth pressed to the stab wound in her hip. They pulled themselves outside where news reporters, ambulances and police cars were.

"Ayu!" A voice called out they all turned to see a figure running towards them. Ayu gasped. Itachi pulled her against him and kissed her. Tears rolled down Ayu's face. "I thought you were dead! I saw him shoot you, how are you alive?" She asked. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a locket with a bullet shaped dent in it. Inside was a picture of Itachi, Ayu, Naruto and Sasuke. "I don't think that our parents didn't want me to die just yet." He said. Sakura smiled as she watched the romantic moment between the teachers. She turned to Tobi and May and saw them kissing. _"Huh, I didn't think that they thought of each other like that." _She thought and turned to find Naruto and Hinata holding on to each other. Hinata was crying and Naruto was comforting her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called. Sakura turned and he pulled her body against his and kissed her warmly and passionately. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked. "I'm fine, Sasuke. I just bumped my head on a hand rail, that's all." She said and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I should have been grabbed." He said. She shook her head. "No, it was better this way. He was debating weather to kill me or Tobi down there. If he had grabbed you, he would have finished off the Uchiha clan. He would have killed you immediately, then he would have killed Tobi." She said. "But-" Sasuke started. Sakura held up a hand to silence him. "Sasuke, I'd rather be held hostage than see you killed any day." She said and kissed him again.

_**One Month Later**_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Still, holy hell, Sakura." Kira said. I laughed. "It doesn't matter that was a month ago." I said. "Yeah, but still! What was it like to be the hostage of a psycho killer?" Ana asked. "Guys, lets stop talking about this." I sighed. School let out a month ago due to the two deaths. Much to everyone's dismay, the showcase that was the school finals was canceled. However, everyone was passed and the seniors graduated.

There was a tap at the door and the four of us turned. "Knock, knock. It's go time." Sasuke said as he opened the door. Oh, right. Today, June 18th, Itachi and Ayu decided to have the wedding. "Oh! Wait! I need to get this to Ayu-chan!" I said and picked up a sapphire bracelet I bought for Ayu. "See you guys at the wedding!" I said and ran out to find Ayu. I had convinced her to get seats for Mom, Ana, Kira, and Temari seats to the wedding. They were all so excited. And I had been asked to be a bridesmaid!

Sasuke and I came up on the room Ayu was in. I knocked twice before Ayu told me to come in. I entered and smiled. I smiled when I saw her in her wedding dress. It wasn't huge like most celebrity dresses. It actually clung to her curves and was a smooth yet soft material. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Sakura." She said. "You look beautiful, niichan." I said. She smiled. "Thank you, Sakura." She said. "Where did you find that dress?" I asked. "It's my mother's. I wish Dad could see this." She said with a sad smile. "He can. I'm sure their both watching you right now." I said. She smiled. "I'm not going to fall in to depression, Sakura. Ever since I killed Madara, I feel like my debt to them is paid." She said. I remembered why I was there.

"Oh, right. Some thing old, some thing new, something borrowed, something blue." I said and held up the bracelet for her. She gasped. "Sakura! It's perfect! Where did you find it?" She asked as I put it on her. "Ana's mom runs a jewelry shop. I saw it and got a family discount on it." I said. She hugged me tightly. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome." I said. There was a tap at the door and a man with spiky white hair entered.

"Gramps!" Ayu said and flung in to his arms. He hugged her and laughed. "Hey, kiddo. I know its last minute, but would you mind if I gave you away today? For Minato?" He asked. "I'd love that to happen, Jiraiya-sensei. Oh, Sakura, this is Jiraiya. He was my father's teacher and mine. He's famous for some rather perverted books. Sensei, this is my student from Suna, Sakura Haruno." Ayu introduced. "Nice to meet you." Jiraiya said. "Nice to meet you, too, Sensei." I said with a bow. He laughed and we got on with the wedding.

At the reception, Sasuke and I sang their favorite love song, "Glory of Love" by Peter Cetera. I smiled as they went off for their honeymoon. Naruto and Jiraiya cried. "I'm her god father, you know. I watched her grow up. She's like my own daughter. It doesn't seem fair that she's grown up so fast." The old pervert said. I smiled. "She's always been my hero. She's like my older sister, now." I said. Naruto was standing alone, holding a picture of his parents and sister together before he was born. He may have been a fair distance away, but I heard him. "Can you see her, Mom, Dad? You did well with her. I know she'll be happy, so don't worry about us. We have pervy-sage with us." He said.

I got texts from Kiri, Rave and Yukari that night. Kiri and Lee, Rave and Kenzo, Yukari and Kiba had all gotten together. I smiled as Sasuke laced his hand through mine. "Looks like its nothing but happy endings from now on, huh? Kira, Ana and Temari are all joining KHS. It's only a matter of time before our friends all get together." Sasuke said. "And what about us?" I asked. He smiled. "We have our share of fights and make ups and struggles together until we get our happy ending." He said. I grinned.

"I like the sound of that." I said and kissed him.

_**The End**_

**Awwwwwww, happy ending! Now here's the problem guys… Should I make a sequel? If yes, then submit ideas, 'cause I'm staring at a blank board! Well, good night and see y'all in EA2! Review please!**


End file.
